


Очень служебный романс

by Reymas



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Not copy to another site, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het, Pre-War, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Как стать из малолетнего восторженного выпускника крутым главой аврората, краткое пособие от Тесея Скамандера. И карьерный стол в этом деле даже не главное!





	1. Выпускник, 1907 год

## Глава 1

— Итак, я напоминаю, что для сдачи N.E.W.T. по моему предмету вам потребуется… — Профессор Мэррисот запнулась, с неподдельным изумлением воззрившись на уронившего голову на руки студента. — Мистер Скамандер?

Тесей не ответил. Он смеялся. Глупо, надрывно, не в силах остановиться. Ньют. Подумать только, Ньют. Которого надо сдать. И неважно, что он десятки раз слышал это название, сейчас оно казалось невыносимо смешным.

Его потрясли за плечо, снова окликнув. Тесей с трудом поднял голову, постепенно сникая под строгим взглядом преподавателя.

— Мистер Скамандер… Вам не стоит продолжать. Пройдите, пожалуйста, в больничное крыло. И подождите меня там.

Тесей встал, нервно и дергано кивнув. Он уже понял, что его ждет. Оставалось только уйти сдержанно и ровно, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь аудитории.

На душе было муторно. Этот смех… Его посчитают безумцем? Или просто отстранят от занятий? В любом случае это провал. И почти накануне экзаменов… Тесей закусил губу и наложил на себя маскирующие чары. Меньше всего он хотел сейчас привлечь чье-то внимание и тем более — сочувствие! Но в коридорах пусто, у всех занятия, а тех немногих, кого можно встретить, он заметит заранее и обойдет. Это несложно, если два года тренировался, еще на пятом курсе выбрав для себя карьеру аврора.

И вот так она закончилась, даже не начавшись. Аврор должен быть стойким, а он устроил сцену прямо посреди урока.

Тесей рухнул на кушетку в приемном покое и опустил голову. Дышать. Дышать и успокоиться. Скоро к нему придут. Дальше нужно будет выдержать всего один выговор и… и заняться сбором сведений о других карьерных возможностях. Сцепив руки в замок, Тесей выдохнул. Всего лишь немного потерпеть и потом заняться делом.

Профессор Мэррисот быстрым шагом прошла мимо него и сразу направилась к школьному целителю. Тесей прислушался. Да, безусловно, говорили о нем. Мистер Лоукфай утверждал, что мистер Скамандер к нему не заходил и вообще за последние полчаса не было ни одного посетителя...

Тихо вздохнув, Тесей снял маскирующие чары. Профессор Мэррисот действительно его не заметила? Разве это возможно? Или она просто решила его поддержать? Да нет, вряд ли, не в ее характере.

— Извините, мистер Лоукфай. Профессор. — Он кивнул обоим, вставая на пороге. — Я… забылся.

— Мистер Скамандер, — целитель скрестил руки на груди, внушительно оттопырив солидное брюшко, — я бы попросил вас больше так не делать. Это же неприлично!

— Да, мистер Лоукфай. — Тесей опустил голову, принимая замечание.

— Ну хорошо. Так в чем же дело? — несколько смягчился целитель, махнув рукой в сторону стула. Тесей послушно сел и напряженно выпрямился, не зная, куда деть руки.

— Мистер Скамандер очень перенапряжен в связи с экзаменами. — Мэррисот жестко придавила его за плечо к стулу, вынуждая сидеть. — Что вы можете посоветовать?

Тесей медленно покраснел, больше всего желая провалиться куда-нибудь вместе со стулом, и желательно подальше. Но продолжал неподвижно сидеть, смирившись со своей участью. Есть люди, с которыми не спорят, и профессор Мэррисот была из таких.

— Умиротворяющий бальзам, я думаю. — Мистер Лоукфай пробежался пальцами по лицу Тесея, оставляя ощущение легкого тепла. — И отдых. Не беспокойтесь, это не первый такой случай. Лучшие студенты часто страдают подобным недугом. Вы абсолютно здоровы и физически, и психически. Все, что вам требуется, это на некоторое время забыть об учебе. Дайте угадаю, этим летом вы тоже занимались?

Тесей медленно кивнул. Занимался, разумеется. За лето можно забыть все, чему успел научиться!

Целитель покачал головой, вытащил из шкафчика небольшую оплетенную лозой бутыль, из которой отмерил несколько ложек в пузырек.

— Добавляйте по четыре капли в любое питье два раза в день. И постарайтесь устроить себе выходной до экзамена. — Он улыбнулся и вручил Тесею пузырек, плотно закупорив его пробкой. — Запирать вас в больничном крыле я не стану, лучше займитесь чем-нибудь... физическим. Тренировки по квиддичу прекрасно помогают отвлечься. Всего хорошего, мистер Скамандер. Профессор, у вас есть еще что-то?

— Нет. — Профессор Мэррисот наконец отпустила Тесея и отошла к двери. — Благодарю вас, мистер Лоукфай. Мистер Скамандер, пройдите со мной.

Значит, все-таки будет выговор. Тесей вздохнул, убирая пузырек и торопливо прощаясь с целителем.

***

В воздухе пахло весной. Снаружи, где не было тесных замковых стен и пыльных свитков, царили солнечный свет и запахи распускающихся цветов. Тесей глубоко вздохнул, и только сейчас профессор Мэррисот обернулась к нему.

— Вам не стоит так переживать, мистер Скамандер, — начала она, внимательно посмотрев на Тесея. — Вы отличный волшебник. Я не думаю, что экзамены будут представлять для вас большую сложность. Я ведь действительно вас не заметила.

Она усмехнулась и остановилась, наблюдая, как самец хохлатой синицы исполняет брачный танец, расправив крылья и распустив веером хвост. Тесею смотреть на них было почему-то тошно.

— Боюсь, испытание характера я уже не прошел. — Он вымученно улыбнулся. — Я ведь не должен был так себя вести.

— Увидим. Не беспокойтесь раньше времени. И не забывайте выполнять рекомендации мистера Лоукфая. Я предупрежу вашего декана, что вы можете пропускать некоторые занятия. Пересмотрите свое расписание. Насколько я знаю, с трансфигурацией у вас все в порядке? Профессор Дамблдор неплохо отзывался о ваших успехах.

— Ну… да… наверное, — замялся Тесей и тоже принялся старательно наблюдать за птицами.

— Вот и хорошо. Попробуйте договориться с ним, что вы придете только на экзамен. И я оставлю вам свое расписание с темами лекций, посмотрите, что вы уже знаете. — Она ободряюще улыбнулась. — Но обещайте, что вы будете отдыхать.

— Обещаю… — Тесей коротко глянул на нее. — Вы правда считаете, что я справлюсь?

— Более чем. Все, мне нужно идти на занятия. Не возвращайтесь сегодня в аудитории.

— Хорошо, профессор.

***

Решать проблемы нужно сразу. Потом обязательно закончится время, все уйдут спать, придется откладывать на утро, а утром будут новые дела. Тесей вздохнул, потерев кончиками пальцев виски. Допустим, на заседание дискуссионного клуба он придет. А вот тренировки в дуэльном придется отложить — сейчас точно не до них. Там только и разговоров, что о N.E.W.T., и Тесей опасался, что снова сорвется.

Допустим, так. Если вместо занятий по трансфигурации заниматься подготовкой к другим, то можно высвободить время на квиддич. Не то чтобы Тесей любил игру, но она была отличной тренировкой для всего тела. И тогда остается еще лишний час для сна. Неплохо.

Дверь кабинета профессора Дамблдора была приоткрыта, и Тесей счел это приглашением войти. По крайней мере, профессор никогда не выгонял студентов, которые приходили к нему с проблемами. Сам Тесей еще ни разу не приходил, но Жерар Шарго, его однокурсник, очень уверенно вещал о своем опыте посещения профессора Дамблдора поздним вечером. И его выслушали! Правда, зачем ему вдруг понадобился профессор, да еще в такое время, Жерар так и не признался.

Уже стоя вплотную к двери, Тесей замер, расслышав весьма… характерные звуки. Он отнюдь не был наивен и отлично знал, как звучит секс. Хотя сам и не пробовал, но сложно жить в закрытой школе и ни разу не натолкнуться на парочку за какой-нибудь занавеской, особенно когда тренируешь маскирующие чары или выслеживание. Тесей уже перестал краснеть и просто тихо уходил, чтобы не спугнуть.

Но теперь эти ритмичные постанывания и вздохи доносились из кабинета преподавателя! Почему-то сама мысль о том, что преподаватели тоже могут этим заниматься, да еще и в школе, оказалась шокирующей. Он никогда не думал о таком… и что, неужели действительно со студентами? И Жерар…

Любопытство пересилило деликатность, и Тесей, не забыв об очень, очень тщательной защите от узнавания, заглянул в кабинет через щель. Может, все не так и это просто какое-нибудь животное? Вот маглы заводят себе птиц, которые могут повторять человеческую речь. И другие звуки. Или это какой-нибудь зачарованный предмет, а он, Тесей, просто озабоченный?

В кабинете были двое. Они сидели в кресле, и Тесей понял, что ему не показалось. Ничегошеньки ему не показалось. Альбус Дамблдор, преподаватель трансфигурации и любитель не запирать двери в свой кабинет, похабно двигал задом, сидя на коленях у незнакомого мужчины. Тот поддерживал его под колени и что-то негромко говорил, а профессор, кажется, соглашался.

Тесей очень старательно не стал слушать, что именно говорит незнакомец. Что-то ему подсказывало, что это не те сведения, о которых стоит распространяться. Он медленно отошел назад и нервно огляделся. Так, замести следы. Теперь размыть свое присутствие. Вон идет группа младшекурсников — отлично, можно нагнать их и под благовидным предлогом быстро провести мимо кабинета. Только бы они ничего не услышали… хотя что они услышат, когда так галдят?

Что теперь? Теперь сделать вид, что он идет дальше. Он же хотел потренироваться? Хорошо. В раздевалке должна быть бита. Отбиваться от бладжера — что может быть лучше, чтобы выкинуть из головы лишние воспоминания?

Но все-таки, кто это был? Тесей раньше никогда не видел этого мужчину.

Любопытно, весьма любопытно.

## Глава 2

Если для студентов Хогвартса работа в Министерстве начиналась уже после сдачи экзаменов, то для самого Министерства работа со студентами начиналась, еще когда они были на шестом курсе. Все сведения о студентах, их достижения и планы фиксировались и поступали на рассмотрение в соответствующие отделы. Отдел магического правопорядка исключением не был — тем более что для работы в нем требовались выдающиеся достижения. А еще стремление.

Торкил Трэверс уже третий год посещал Хогвартс накануне выпускных экзаменов и оставался до самого бала. Свое присутствие он не афишировал, предпочитая наблюдать за претендентами в естественной обстановке. Парадный вариант он еще увидит на балу, а сейчас его интересовали исключительно рабочие качества.

Сперва, конечно, следовало провести нуднейшие переговоры с директором Блэком, рассмотреть кипы экзаменационных и зачетных ведомостей, многократно заверить директора в полной лояльности Отдела магического правопорядка школе Хогвартс, выслушать ответные заверения, обязательно выпить. Таков был протокол, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. Ради возможности самому выбирать тех, с кем, с чьей помощью он поднимется на самую вершину, Торкил был готов на многое. В том числе на многословную лесть, которой никто не верит.

После этого он проверял системы защиты Хогвартса. Вот это Торкил считал действительно важным. Школа сама по себе являлась огромной дырой в безопасности, и любые меры предосторожности представлялись недостаточными. И только потом можно было заняться другими делами — то есть наблюдением за студентами. А заодно наблюдением за Альбусом Дамблдором, который, конечно же, вызвался его сопровождать.

— Ты как будто всеми силами жаждешь, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь щелкнул по носу, — когда-то сказал ему Торкил, и Альбус только хитро улыбнулся. Торкил догадывался, что за этими улыбками Альбус скрывает какие-то душевные травмы, но предпочитал о них достоверно не знать. Зря, наверное. Ничего не знать о таком сильном волшебнике чревато большими неприятностями.

— О тебе ходят слухи, что ты совращаешь студентов, — говорил ему Торкил. И Альбус снова не спорил, пожимая плечами и аккуратно раскладывая по столу свитки с домашними заданиями. И Торкил снова не понимал, зачем Дамблдору все это. Если ему так претит преподавание, то он мог бы просто отказаться.

— За что ты хочешь быть наказанным? — спрашивает Торкил сейчас, и Альбус вздрагивает, но не прекращает скрипеть пером. Они сидят по разные стороны стола в его рабочем кабинете, и Альбус пишет характеристики на студентов. Им Торкил доверяет больше, чем безликим записям министерских клерков.

Смотреть на него было больно. Торкил вздохнул и решительно растрепал рыжие волосы Альбуса. Тот на миг оцепенел. Раньше Торкил не позволял себе подобных вольностей. Они общались, смеялись, работали вместе, даже спали, но…

— Я могу тебе помочь? — Торкил убрал руку. — Нет, я не буду больше спрашивать о личном. Но, хм, если тебе так нужно, я могу… Обещаю, что это останется между нами.

Альбус отложил перо, чуть заметно вздрогнув плечами.

— Почему бы и нет? Ты собираешься меня наказать?

— Ну, это уже ты сам решишь. Перелезай сюда. — Торкил снова протянул руку и потащил Альбуса к себе.

***

— Посмотри на себя, Альбус. — Торкил медленно водил пальцами, чувствуя, как он постепенно расслабляется. — Посмотри на себя моими глазами.

Альбус не хотел смотреть. Он хотел просто ощущать, как двигаются внутри пальцы, как стекают по внутренней стороне ягодиц капли смазки, как встает под ласковой ладонью член.

— Торкил, не надо… Давай как обычно? — попросил он, не открывая глаза. — Я не хочу думать.

— Хорошо. — Торкил не стал спорить, решительно приподнимая Альбуса так, чтобы головка члена касалась его ягодиц. — Но я могу просто сказать, что вижу перед собой?

— Да. — Альбус нетерпеливо дернулся, но его держали крепко. — Да!

Ему позволили опуститься ниже. Головка прошла через кольцо мышц, но Торкил снова замер.

— Нетерпеливый. Готовый убежать спугнутым зверем. Верно?

— Да… — В другое время Альбус просто пожал бы плечами и сменил тему. Но не когда он висит в его руках, наполовину насаженный на член, и не находит в себе сил хотя бы отстраниться. Как же он не хочет ничего решать, кто бы знал! — Верно.

— Решительный. — Торкуил расслабил руки, и Альбус заскользил вниз с тихим вздохом. — Хитрый, как рыжий лис.

Альбус фыркнул и слегка улыбнулся. С лисом его сравнивали часто, и ему это сравнение льстило. Хотя оно и не было правдой.

— Хитрая жопа, — удовлетворенно заключил Торкил и слегка подтолкнул его к себе, направляя и показывая, чего именно он хочет. — Но ты это знаешь. Хитрая шикарная жопа.

Постельные разговоры всегда звучат глупо. Но кого и когда это смущало?

— Согласен! Только не смеши меня больше! — Альбус снова расфыркался и пару раз напряг мышцы, чтобы показать мгновенно проступившие ягодичные ямки. Потом так же демонстративно поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Так-то лучше. — Торкил нетерпеливо ущипнул его за бедро. — Улыбаешься ты всегда красиво.

— Да я весь хорош, — не без самодовольства хмыкнул Альбус и начал мерно, прочувствованно двигаться, слегка постанывая. Он был не против услышать еще комплиментов себе, и побольше. Спешить им было некуда, а легкий сквозняк из коридора, сочащийся через приоткрытую дверь, приятно холодил кожу.

Эта мысль дошла до обоих не сразу. Но зато почти одновременно, и они переглянулись. Мимо кабинета пробежала толпа гомонящих детей. Торкил кашлянул и потянулся за палочкой, но Альбус его остановил.

— Оставь. Кто-то уже видел, хотя я не понял кто.

— И тебя это радует? Ты слишком доволен. — Торкил вздохнул и толкнулся в Альбуса. — Тогда продолжай! Эксгибиционист…

— Не без того. — Альбус улыбнулся вполне искренне. — Ну, держись теперь!

Торкил стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать слишком громко. Альбус умел быть уютным, как костерок в лесу. Но он же умел быть лесным пожаром, требовательным и захватывающим тебя целиком. Торкил обмяк под ним, позволяя Альбусу насаживаться на него до предела — и тут же почти соскальзывать с члена, поддразнивая и не даваясь в руки. Неуловимый, загадочный, вечно ускользающий. Торкил не питал иллюзий насчет своей роли в жизни этого человека.

— Смотри на меня, — прикрикнул на него Альбус. — Смотри…

И Торкил смотрел. Как Альбус дрочит сам себе, как он выгибается и семя льется на его пальцы. Завораживающее зрелище. Рыкнув, Торкил с силой прижал его к себе. Нет, Альбус никуда не пойдет. Ни-ку-да. Сперва… сперва Торкил вновь будет слышать, как с хлюпаньем входит член, как Альбус стонет, принимая. А потом будет смотреть, как блестят от смазки бедра Альбуса, когда тот с него слезет. Как он непривычно широко расставляет ноги, пробираясь к сброшенным штанам. Как исчезают лишние пятна и потеки.

Конечно, исчезают. Но они-то знают, что все было. И было хорошо.

И еще кто-то знает. Кто-то, кого Альбус не смог опознать — или соврал, что не смог. В любом случае это вызов.

С удовольствием потянувшись, Торкил привел себя в порядок и отошел к двери. Ну-ка, ну-ка…

## Глава 3

Бладжер с хищным свистом метался вокруг, и Тесей едва успевал его отбивать. На площадке для квиддича было пусто, в сумерках мало кто играет, но Тесей остро чувствовал, что ему нужно проветриться. А что может быть лучше тренировок с бладжерами, особенно для загонщика? Тем более и целитель рекомендовал…

Железный мяч свистнул возле самого уха, Тесей едва успел уклониться, не то что махнуть битой. Мышцы ныли, бита казалась невыносимо тяжелой, плечо отзывалось болью после недавнего попадания, но Тесей не останавливался. Сегодня он хочет спать спокойно. Сегодня он будет спать спокойно, а не так, как вчера!

***

Вчера он так и не решился зайти к профессору Дамблдору. Умиротворяющий бальзам помог разве что рассудительно перенести встречу на завтра, тем более что в расписании стояла трансфигурация. Ее нужно было просто выдержать, а потом подойти. Он лег спать с этими мыслями, прокручивая в голове будущий разговор, подбирая аргументы…

Но это не помогало. Перед глазами все равно стояли непристойные сцены. Точнее, одна сцена. Ну как так можно?!

Нет, Тесей не считал себя ханжой или пуританином, ни в коем случае. Конечно, все взрослые люди, да и однополые связи были ему не в диковинку. Но профессор Дамблдор, который в собственном кабинете отдается непонятно кому… Да, конечно, профессор — молодой мужчина, достаточно привлекательный, насколько Тесей вообще мог об этом рассуждать…

Умммффф, нет, это невозможно.

Тесей нервно вскочил с кровати, в очередной раз порадовавшись, что старосты живут отдельно. Не нужно придумывать оправданий, почему он так рьяно среди ночи хочет сунуть голову в холодную воду — и почему он это делает с недвусмысленно восставшим членом наперевес.

Просто сунуть голову в воду оказалось недостаточно. Тесей встал в бадью, привычно пробормотал заклинание, заставляющее воду взмывать вверх и обрушиваться на голову. Холод на несколько секунд выбил из головы все лишние мысли, и Тесей выдохнул.

Конечно же, профессор тоже имеет право на личную жизнь вне Хогвартса, но обычно преподаватели и вели ее вне Хогвартса! Или Тесей чего-то не знал? Нет, он не хотел знать!

Вода стекала по телу крупными каплями, Тесей дрожал от холода. Не хватало еще простудиться накануне экзамена. Поправимо, конечно, но все равно неприятно. Вот теперь спать, быстро спать.

Тепло постели подействовало умиротворяюще. Он уснул почти сразу, но утро встретило его снами, в которых Тесей не знал, куда спрятать глаза и желание — он бродил по Хогвартсу, избегая чужих взглядов. Почему-то он был голым. Похожие сны ему снились и раньше, но обычно они не приносили такой тяжелой боли в паху. Наконец он зашел в кабинет, и там снова были двое — профессор Дамблдор и незнакомец. Они изучали его, тихо посмеиваясь, а он не знал, то ли сбежать, то ли о чем-то попросить, то ли и вовсе предложить себя.

В себя Тесей пришел рано — наверное, за окном только начинало светать. Боль в паху не унималась, и Тесей привычно опустил руку и начал быстро водить ладонью по члену, пока еще не окончательно проснулся. Потом желание спадет, оставив ощущение какой-то неприличности произошедшего, густо приправленной разочарованием.

Тесей представил себе тех двоих. Как они смотрят друг на друга. Как профессор снова ритмично двигает задом… Воображение разыгралось — и вот они уже смотрят на него, а он опять не знает, куда деться. Вспышка оргазма настигла почти внезапно, Тесей выгнулся и на пару секунд замер с приоткрытым ртом, а потом шумно рухнул обратно.

И как ему после этого идти к профессору Дамблдору на занятия?..

***

Против всех опасений, проблем с занятиями не возникло. Тесей был собой доволен: невозмутимость, спокойствие, сосредоточенность — да, именно таким в его представлении должен быть идеальный аврор.

А потом он занялся личными делами. Тесей хотел знать, кто был с профессором. Этого человека он никогда не видел, студентам его не представляли — по крайней мере, студентам его курса и факультета. Изменений в составе преподавателей Тесей тоже не обнаружил. Значит, либо кто-то из Министерства, либо личное знакомство. Но личных друзей в Хогвартс пускают только в определенные дни, с этим строго.

Проще всего напрямую узнать у смотрителя или у портретов. Но все они редко отвечали на вопросы студентов, касающиеся жизни преподавателей, зато о его интересе они донесут обязательно. С другой стороны, незнакомец не то чтобы скрывается, раз они не заперли дверь. Знаков отличия на нем Тесей тоже не припоминал, палочку не разглядел.

Остается еще вариант узнать в Хогсмиде, в этой деревне слухи и сплетни — лучшая валюта, а расплатиться ему всегда найдется чем. Но идти самому чревато, удивятся. Впрочем, собрать слухи за него может другой человек, которому эти сведения тоже будут полезны.

Тесей быстрым шагом направился к подвалам Слизерина. Ему нужен был Гораций Слагхорн. Пятикурсник уже успел проявить характер кракена, распустив свои щупальца везде, где только мог. Пожалуй, он был идеальной кандидатурой.

К Горацию у Тесея было сложное отношение. Он ценил своеобразную честность слизеринца, но доверять ему не спешил. Интриганам никогда нельзя доверять полностью. Впрочем, сам Тесей действовал не слишком-то прямолинейно, так что не мог осуждать других.

Переговоры с Горацием прошли быстро. Слагхорн оценил сведения о том, что в Хогвартсе находятся неизвестные люди, и пообещал, что если что-то раздобудет, то непременно сообщит. Они сошлись во мнении, что это как-то связано с экзаменами, но, возможно, дело было в событиях, о которых не знают в школе и не пишут в «Ежедневном пророке». А значит, Тесей отправит сову родителям. То, что его интересует ситуация в мире, никого не насторожит, а матери сейчас скучно, поэтому она скорее всего завалит его сплетнями. Случный сезон у гиппогрифов уже закончился, она вдоволь нагулялась по гостям, договариваясь о покрытиях, так что какие-то сведения из тех, что обычно скрывают от газетчиков, у нее должны иметься.

А потом оставалось ждать.

***

Бладжер снова свистнул у самого уха, и Тесей едва не выронил биту. Надо прекращать, пока не покалечился. Ну что он так зациклился? Желание узнать, кто этот незнакомец, разгуливающий по Хогвартсу, — это понятно, это логично и даже рационально. Позволяет заранее подготовиться к возможным проблемам. Но все остальное?

Зато по поводу экзаменов не надо беспокоиться. Тесей хмыкнул и с усилием засунул бладжер на положенное место в коробе. Спасибо профессору Дамблдору. Правильно говорят, что он гениальный преподаватель!

## Глава 4

— Очаровательно, — почти нежно промурлыкал Торкил, всматриваясь в золотистое сияние, окутавшее коридор перед дверью кабинета Альбуса. — Но лучше бы ты или не скрывался вообще, или уж скрывал и чары. Альбус, кто это?

Пыль заклинания поиска очерчивала высокую фигуру ученика, быстро отступающего назад, подальше от двери. Торкил всмотрелся в ошарашенное лицо, потом опустил глаза на значок старосты.

— Впрочем, можешь не отвечать, — еще раз хмыкнул он и похлопал Альбуса по плечу.

— И что ты намерен предпринять? — уточнил Альбус и слегка поморщился. Выдавать своих студентов сотрудникам Министерства он не собирался. Торкил был приятен в общении, но не более того.

— Я подумаю. — Торкил таинственно подмигнул ему и распрощался. Что ж, найти старосту-старшекурсника, зная факультет, — дело не просто несложное, а элементарное. Зато потом можно будет лично понаблюдать за развитием событий.

***

И теперь Торкил сидел на пустой трибуне, кутаясь в теплую мантию, и пил еще горячий глинтвейн, наблюдая за великой битвой против бладжера. Он подозревал, что его бы не заметили, даже не удосужься он наложить маскировочные чары. Слишком уж мистер Скамандер был увлечен.

Торкил еще раз перечитал характеристику, щурясь, чтобы различить буквы в сумерках. Высокая успеваемость, ответственность, работоспособность, смелость — да-да, они все такие. Обычные славословия. Школа торговала своими студентами, и все это понимали, а товар нужно было представить в наилучшем свете. Что еще? Снова дифирамбы работоспособности, но Барсук и не выбирает иных. О, вот недостатки, уже интереснее: «импульсивен, склонен брать лишнюю ответственность и переоценивать себя, агрессивен под давлением, своеволен».

Свист бладжера оборвался, и Торкил глянул вниз. Тесей стоял, упираясь руками в колени и приоткрыв рот. Значит, агрессивен и своеволен. Хороший подарок аврорату, ничего не скажешь. Хотя это смотря как его приготовить.

Торкил ухмыльнулся сам себе и встал, аккуратно пробираясь между рядов. Это как приготовить…

***

Экзамены проходили скучно — студенты волновались, юный Тесей сделал такое лицо, будто знать его не знает, а Торкил старался улыбаться не слишком ехидно. Все-таки они на ответственном мероприятии, все серьезно до невозможности. Даже Альбус старается быть хоть и лисом, но хотя бы приличным, цивилизованным лисом.

До начала экзаменов Торкилу пришлось выдержать еще одну встречу с директором Блэком, на которой за две бутылки голубого вина собственного изготовления ему позволили слегка нарушить регламент и открыто вмешаться в ход событий. Но почему бы и нет, если речь идет об участнике дуэльного клуба и претенденте на должность аврора?

— Профессор Мэррисот, позвольте задать дополнительный вопрос мистеру Скамандеру, — обратился Торкил к экзаменатору и вышел на свет, любуясь тем, как уши Тесея слегка покраснели. Молодец, лицо все еще держит, но глазами мог бы так ярко не сверкать. — Практический. Мистер Скамандер, вы уже имели опыт дуэлей с волшебниками старше вас?

— Нет. — Тесей с независимым видом пожал плечами. — К счастью.

Торкил улыбнулся и встал напротив, медленно поклонившись. Все, как предписывает Дуэльный кодекс. Место вокруг них освободилось будто бы само собой. Никому не хотелось попасть под шальной удар. Профессор Мэррисот вздохнула, накрывая дуэлянтов куполом.

Ответный поклон Тесея тоже был медленным. Но Торкил и не торопил. Первые две атаки он отбил даже не глядя, и лишь потом атаковал сам. Дуэльные заклинания просты и эффективны, от них можно уворачиваться, но не стоит их отбивать, если противник однозначно сильнее. Тесей едва удержался на ногах, получив удар в грудь, но, судя по всему, его это только взбодрило. Он упрямо мотнул головой и гигантским прыжком отскочил от очередного удара. Собственные его атаки все еще оставляли желать лучшего.

Торкил слегка поморщился. Так они будут танцевать до рассвета, а это он уже видел. Длинные гибкие петли помчались в сторону Тесея, уже захватывая его запястья, но тот выдрался сильным рывком, едва не заставив Торкила упасть. Палочка вырвалась из его руки, притянутая Экспеллиармусом — простейшим, но все еще эффективным. Тесей уже торжествовал, но…

Сила аврора не только в заклинаниях. Торкил не стал ждать, пока секундант объявит о его поражении — он стремительно метнулся вперед, к Тесею, сшибая его своим весом и тут же придавливая коленом. Не ожидавший подобного Тесей вытянулся под ним почти безвольно, но тут же опомнился и попытался отшвырнуть от себя чарами. Торкил сверкнул глазами, придавив запястье Тесея к полу, и…

И профессор Мэррисот объявила об окончании дуэли.

Торкил медленно поднялся, попутно подобрав палочку, и помог подняться Тесею. Тот все еще не мог отдышаться, злой огонь в глазах затухал медленно и неохотно. Мирно ему улыбнувшись, Торкил поблагодарил профессора Мэррисот за помощь и занял свое место. О результатах проверки он, конечно же, говорить не стал. Все оценки объявляются после экзамена, верно?

***

— Альбус, ты не мог бы оказать мне некое содействие? — вкрадчиво заговорил Торкил, когда Альбус наконец изволил обратить на него свое сиятельное внимание. Конечно-конечно, очередные домашние задания важнее всего, особенно после окончания занятий и выхода студентов на каникулы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты позвал мистера Скамандера к себе. Для переговоров.

— Зачем? — Альбус обмакнул перо в чернильницу и оставил изящный росчерк на исписанном свитке.

— Для переговоров. — Повторил Торкил, сев на краешек стола и тяжко вздохнув. — Я его хочу... себе.

— Многие хотят. — Теперь Альбус аккуратно подкрашивал последнюю завитушку. — И я хочу. Ну так что ж с того?

— Как что? — искренне возмутился Торкил. — Я тебя не понимаю. Почему ты тогда вообще задаешь вопросы? «Зачем, зачем»… вот за этим!

— Я не сплю со студентами. — Свиток с шелестом свернулся и, повинуясь легкому взмаху руки, упал в груду таких же. — Не хочу смешивать личное с работой.

— Он уже не студент. И ты, возможно, больше его не увидишь. Альбус, ты опять ищешь подвох там, где его нет. Он взрослый, мы взрослые, никто не оказывает давления, все честно.

— А если действительно честно? — Альбус поднял искрящиеся иронией глаза. — Не надо читать мне министерскую речь.

— А если действительно честно… — Торкил снова вздохнул, на этот раз искренне. — Я хочу решить этот вопрос заранее. Потому что если он пойдет под мое начало, то рано или поздно я не удержусь. Будет неловко.

Альбус тихо рассмеялся.

— Хорошо.

## Глава 5

— А это точно… нужно? — Тесей с интересом глянул на Альбуса и послушно встал возле стены. Этому человеку он доверял достаточно, чтобы сперва выполнить просьбу, а потом уже выяснять причины.

— Ты можешь отказаться, — ответил вместо него Торкил и хитро улыбнулся. — Но раз уж я тебя поймал…

— То?.. — Тесей перевел взгляд на него и напрягся.

— То позволь спросить: тебе действительно понравилось? — несколько стушевался и тут же нашелся Торкил. Действительно, не говорить же, что в аврорат попадают через постель. Точно не сейчас, да и на самом деле это совсем не так. Давить своим положением Торкил все же не хотел.

Тесей слегка покраснел. Он и сам не мог точно определить, понравилось ему — или его шокировал сам факт увиденного. Раньше он не особенно задумывался о том, что двое взрослых мужчин могут так развлекаться, да еще и практически на рабочем месте!

И наверняка ему сейчас придется слушать нудную нотацию о том, что нельзя подсматривать. И давать разные клятвы. Может, и еще что похуже.

— Да, мне понравилось, — наконец твердо сказал он и с вызовом уставился на Торкила, вздернув подбородок. Вот теперь пусть наказывают!

Альбус отвернулся, пряча улыбку, а Торкил продолжал изучать взъерошенного Тесея. И как Альбус умудряется с ними справляться?

— Хочешь присоединиться? — поинтересовался Альбус как бы невзначай, как бы между делом. Ничего такого, просто приглашение на чай.

— Ты можешь отказаться и уйти в любой момент, — негромко повторил Торкил. — И ничего не будет. Ни наказаний, ни заклятий забвения, ни других последствий.

— Хочу. — Тесей расправил плечи. Никто не сможет обвинить его в трусости. Но если он сейчас уйдет, то сгрызет сам себя. Он что, робкая девственница, что ли?

И Тесей сделал шаг вперед, решительно расстегивая мантию.

***

Его жадно ощупывали в четыре руки. Жадно и очень осторожно, будто боялись, что он все еще может сбежать. Может, конечно, может… вырваться из теплых ладоней, одеться и уйти. Точно может. Да. Только не хочет. А хочет медленно извиваться в чужих руках, ощущая, как разогревается кожа, как наливается тяжестью пах, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы.

Тесей лежал на столе, свесив голову вниз, и не видел, что именно с ним творят и кто именно. Кто-то коснулся ладонью его члена, и Тесей тяжело задышал, приоткрыв рот, как после долгого бега, вцепившись пальцами в серые штаны.

Теперь кто-то мягко гладил его по груди и горлу — длинными, успокаивающими движениями. Прошлись пальцами по соскам, заставив снова вздохнуть и вцепиться крепче в ткань. Он уже хотел, чтобы с ним наконец что-нибудь сделали! Ну не зря ведь уже залезло внутрь что-то скользкое и твердое. Тесей ожидал боли, но ее не было.

А руки все поглаживали, теребя соски, легонько сжимая ствол. Тесей замотал головой, глухо застонав, когда вокруг основания ствола сомкнулось кольцо.

— Оно поможет тебе продержаться дольше. Не сдерживайся. — Профессор говорил мягко, почти вкрадчиво. Тем самым тоном, которым он подбадривал студентов на занятиях.

Тесей кивнул, выдохнув. Вряд ли они захотят действительно причинить ему вред, верно? Он медленно разжал пальцы и снова тяжело задышал — теперь в него входило что-то более крупное, чем раньше. И снова ладони на члене, и хочется то ли сбежать, то ли, наоборот, потребовать еще. И еще больше! Сколько же можно тянуть?

Чужой член двигался в нем плавно, но глубоко. Тесей не представлял, что это может быть так… ощутимо. Приятно или нет — он еще не определился. Но точно не болезненно. Просто немного странно.

Его подхватили под затылок, чуть приподнимая голову. Чужие пальцы прошлись вдоль трахеи от ключиц к подбородку, и еще раз. А потом в раскрытый рот вошел другой член. Тесей тихо охнул, но не сопротивлялся, привыкая к новым ощущениям и стараясь не задеть чувствительную кожу зубами. Неумело пощекотал языком ствол и тихо застонал, когда член проник глубже, в горло. Теперь он был распят между двумя мужчинами, которые мерно трахали его в рот и в зад.

Эта мысль оказалась невыносимо возбуждающей. Сейчас Тесей понял, зачем было нужно то кольцо. Он бы не выдержал ни секунды больше, если бы не оно. И сейчас мог только сдавленно стонать, подстраивая дыхание под ритм толчков. Истерзанные соски горели, но когда их отпустили, Тесей принялся сам ласкать себя, полностью доверившись любовникам. Они смогут его удержать, смогут все сделать правильно.

Опустив одну руку, он начал яростно водить по члену, но все было бесполезно. Возбуждение сковывало пах болью, он хотел разрядки, хотел быстрее. Да хоть как! Да, вот так, быстро, с похабными шлепками кожи по коже, с хлюпаньем и невозможностью сделать вдох. Ну пожалуйста!!!

Когда ему вновь позволили расслабленно лечь, Тесей уже почти изнемог. Он стонал непрерывно, не стыдясь жалобных нот. Пожалуйста…

Чьи-то мягкие губы обхватили головку, а кольцо исчезло. Тесей с силой вцепился в чужие волосы, грубо врываясь в рот и тут же кончая. Разрядка прошлась спазмом по всему телу, Тесей обмяк, пытаясь отдышаться.

И только сейчас понял, кого он так грубо держит за волосы.

Так ведь, наверное, нельзя?

Тесей заскреб пальцами по столешнице и приподнялся, испуганно взглянув на Торкила. Но тот только усмехнулся и выпрямился, непринужденно облизываясь. Тесей отвел глаза, не зная, куда деваться. Спина побаливала из-за непривычной нагрузки, он чувствовал себя разбитым. Торкил с тихим вздохом буквально стащил его со стола, устраивая в кресле.

— Ты в порядке? — на всякий случай уточнил он после беглого осмотра.

— Да… — Тесей нашел в себе силы кивнуть и поднять глаза. — Да. Спасибо…

— Вот и хорошо. Тебе помочь дойти?

— Нет!!! — Тесей резко выпрямился. — Нет! Я сам дойду.

— Хорошо. — Торкил вздохнул. Ну что ты будешь делать. Он быстро пригладил взъерошенные волосы Тесея, кивнул профессору и вышел. Он ведь уже посмотрел на перспективного студента, зачем отвлекать занятых преподавателей, верно? А Тесею пора на выпускной бал

## Характеристика Тесея Скамандера, Хаффлпафф

Успеваемость: высокая. Табель оценок и наилучшим образом изученные заклинания см. в Приложении.

Член дуэльного клуба, староста курса.

Спортивные достижения: средние, хорошо проявляет себя в роли загонщика и вратаря.

Усидчив, обладает развитым чувством ответственности, работоспособен. Умеет действовать самостоятельно в нестандартных ситуациях. Амбициозен, энергичен, последователен в действиях. Вспыльчив, но не агрессивен. Устойчив к воздействию извне, упрям.

Характеристика составлена: Э. Хоумварк, Г. Мэррисот, А. Дамблдор.

Подписана: Ф. Н. Блэк.


	2. Следователь, 1910 год

## Глава 11

— Это не дело. — Луиза свалила кипу свитков на единственный стол в снятой Тесеем комнатушке. — Мы так ни до чего не докопаемся. Думай, Тесей, думай!

Деревушка Линсдейл находилась на расстоянии аппарации от Хогсмида, но была довольно сонным местечком, в котором жили одни маглы. А теперь еще и двое магов, которым никак не удавалось ответить на один простой вопрос — стоит ли им вообще здесь находиться. Подозрения, что искомый преступник принадлежит к семейству Блэк и прячется именно здесь, были настолько зыбкими, что вызывали только нервные смешки. Сейчас, внимательно проследив всю логическую цепочку, Тесей понимал, что их просто отослали подальше — чем-нибудь позаниматься и не мешать интригам начальства.

— Что ты нашла? — решил все же уточнить Тесей, разворачивая свитки. Записи разговоров, короткие выводы, полный перечень сплетен Хогсмида… Луиза не зря почти сутки не отходила от миссис Ганвори, престарелой бойкой леди, которая была поистине вездесуща и знала буквально все. Кстати, из-за таких дам Тесей и не появлялся в Хогсмиде — тут же узнают и разнесут вести по всей округе.

— В том и дело, что почти ничего! — Луиза раздраженно фыркнула, сдувая челку с глаз. — Ни-че-го-шень-ки! Никто не пропадал, ничего не происходило, отвратительно благодатное место. Даже собаку миссис Ганвори никто не покусал и не утащил в лес, а я-то надеялась!

Тесей оторвался от чтения увлекательнейшей истории о том, как мисс Хогг в течение трех лет пыталась окрутить мистера Ульверса, а тот избегал ее с ловкостью привидения. Он как раз дошел до эпизода, как мисс Хогг сломала ногу, пытаясь пролезть в чердачное окно, потому что мистер Ульверс поставил на окна ловушки-пугалки.

— Собаку-то за что? Насколько я помню, у миссис Ганвори очень приятный пес.

— А ты читал про Шерлока Холмса? — Луиза со стуком поставила локти на стол, вызвав в нем протесты и шатания. — Ну, помнишь, там было про собаку, которая жила на болотах, и одним из доказательств ее существования была пропажа собачки доктора?

— Магловские книги. — Тесей отмахнулся. — Они врут больше, чем Малфои Министру магии. А у нас тут рутина и скука, никаких приключений.

— Да я уже поняла. Что хочу сказать: все очень, очень благолепно. Так что либо искомого преступника тут нет…

— Либо он не дурак, — подхватил Тесей. — Ну правильно, зачем ему так глупо себя проявлять. Я вообще не думаю, что он Темный волшебник, скорее подозреваю обычные интриги и политику.

— Возможно. Но убивать людей все равно запрещено.

— Да. Запрещено — Тесей подпер подбородок ладонью. — А что лесник?

— А лесника нет. — Луиза развела руками. — Уже два месяца все никак не могут найти нового, старый-то помер…

— От чего он погиб? — Тесей тут же встрепенулся. Это уже интересно. Выходит, Запретный лес остался без присмотра на два месяца?

— Насколько я знаю, его разорвал пятиног. Это случается. А ты думаешь, это было подстроено? Настолько заранее?

— Не знаю пока. Но получается, что контроля над Лесом нет, живи сколько хочешь.

— Если жить надоело, — покивала Луиза. — Нового найти не могут, потому что это неблагодарное дело. Пока что этим занимается Джек Шитлен, но он должен следить и за школой, в которой чудят десятки юных магов…

— Понятно, что ему не до того. Не знаю, совпадение это или подстроено, но это хоть какая-то зацепка. А что кентавры? Молчат? — Тесей ощутил прилив несколько лихорадочного возбуждения. Возможно, они не зря находятся здесь, и даже если искомый преступник где-то в другом месте, в Запретном лесу в любом случае могло завестись много интересного. Может, это Дамблдор в своей любимой манере прислал запрос о помощи?

— А ты попробуй их спроси! — Возмущению Луизы не было предела. — Они же ни с кем не общаются! Ну, может, с директором только, но он тоже ничего не скажет!

Тесей уже на это возмущение не обращал внимания. Он размышлял. Действительно, это было похоже на очень завуалированную просьбу о помощи, если бы этим занимался Дамблдор. А кто вообще придумал отправить их сюда? Булстроуд? Как недавних выпускников, которые еще не забыли реалий школы и не успели примелькаться? Но их же помнят преподаватели, да и часть младшекурсников. Не похоже, чтобы Булстроуд рассчитывал на их активные действия в открытую. Значит, думал, что они сразу поселятся в лесу? В никем не контролируемом Запретном лесу…

Эта мысль отдалась холодком в животе. Хотели ли их просто разменять? Вряд ли, слишком много сил вложено. Они никому не нужны, чтобы их менять. Нет, это все глупо. Не стоит видеть интриги там, где их нет. Итак, четыре начинающих аврора, полных энергии, но не опыта. Что они могут сделать?

Ничего, кроме как произвести беспорядок и, возможно, заставить преступника проявиться.

Тесей не питал иллюзий по поводу их значимости и эффективности. А Булстроуд очень любит метод выкуривания, так что не стоит исключать этой вероятности. Но и соответствующего приказа он не отдал, значит, предполагал и иные методы решения вопроса. Возможно, они — просто резерв, дополнительные силы на случай, если в Хогвартсе что-то произойдет.

— Эй! — Луиза больно ткнула его кулаком в плечо, заставив очнуться от размышлений. — Эй, Тесей, я тут! Что ты надумал?

— Я думаю, что нам не надо зацикливаться на этой истории с убийством короля. Возможно, назревает что-то другое, о чем начальство предпочитает умалчивать. А мы тут вроде как в засаде. Или отвлекаем внимание на себя. И знаешь что? Я не хочу так сидеть. — Тесей решительно встал, со скрежетом отодвигая стул. — У меня есть идея. Схожу к Дамблдору и попробую спросить у него.

— Тю-ю, — присвистнула Луиза, с иронией оглядев его с ног до головы. — Ну-ну, скажет он тебе что-то, как же!

— Не скажет, так не скажет, хоть бровями намекнет. — Тесей проверил палочку. — Но это, возможно, надолго. Предупредишь остальных?

— Яволь! — Луиза захихикала. — Все равно завтра опять в Хогсмид пойду. Кстати, возьми.

Она протянула маленькую черную коробочку с артефактом.

— Но... — Тесей замялся. — Тебе нужнее.

— Нет. Нужнее — тебе. Ты не думал, что осиное гнездо может быть не в Лесу, а в Хогвартсе?

Вздохнув, Тесей спрятал коробочку. Думал, конечно же. Потому и шел.

## Глава 12

Солнце величаво клонилось к закату, целуя осенние листья и рыжие волосы мальчишки. Ньют внимательно наблюдал за тем, как лечурка осторожно, шажок за шажком, приближается к нему. Давай, еще немного. Это совсем не страшно. Никто не причинит тебе вреда.

Лечурка дичилась и не хотела залезать к нему на руку, но уже подходила достаточно близко, чтобы ее можно было рассмотреть. Ньют открыл блокнот и сделал торопливую зарисовку. Обычно авторы книг о фантастических существах обходились только велеречивым описанием, и ему остро не хватало иллюстраций. Ну-ка, это ведь у тебя третий листок наклевывается?

В спину уперся тяжелый взгляд, обжегший холодом. Ньют передернул плечами и резко обернулся.

За его спиной никого не было.

***

Тесей шел по коридору и был как никогда близок к провалу. Шествующий рядом Финеас Блэк был тому порукой, причиной и доказательством одновременно.

Директор поймал его играючи, так что Тесей уже начал подозревать его в талантах прорицателя. Или просто в том, что Блэк его ждал — или не его, но такого же тупого, никчемного и неумелого юного аврора, который не может справиться с простейшей задачей.

Палочка уперлась ему в шею, когда Тесей думал, что надежно спрятан под маскировочными чарами. Почему-то она была холодной, хотя Тесей привык, что палочки теплеют, когда их касается владелец. Отвратительно сладкий голос Блэка, которым он попросил проявиться и выйти на свет, тоже не был преисполнен тепла. Директор выглядел довольным донельзя, и Тесей никак не мог подобрать сравнение. Символ семьи Блэков — пес, но Финеас Блэк никогда не был похож на собаку. Но и на кота или змею тоже, а это первые ассоциации.

Уже подходя к концу коридора, Тесей решил потом попросить авторитетной консультации у Ньюта — брат разбирается в зверье куда лучше, наверняка у него есть на примете подходящий вариант. Если, конечно, Ньют вообще обратил внимание на директора школы, в которой он учится.

Его провели в кабинет, и тяжелая дверь за ними закрылась. Ну что ж, кажется, разговор будет официальным. Блэк уже расположился в кресле с высокой, богато украшенной спинкой и царственным жестом указал на кресло напротив — попроще и поскромнее.

Тесей только глаза закатил, усаживаясь ровно и без малейшего стеснения. Аристократия в своем репертуаре: ни жеста в простоте, ни минуты без указания всем и каждому их места в мире. Зато потом вдвойне интереснее читать протоколы допросов. Со многих очень эффектно слетает маска высокомерия.

Кинув взгляд на Блэка, Тесей по достоинству оценил всю вальяжность его позы. Возможно, с такого не сразу слетит. Или вообще не слетит, и высокомерие суть часть его натуры.

Тот в ответ на взгляд усмехнулся и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

— Я слушаю вас.

— И о чем именно вы хотите меня спросить? — Тесей в точности скопировал его жест.

— О причинах вашего присутствия в школе в таком… виде. — Директор глянул на него с сочувствием. Было видно, что он полностью уверен в грядущем успехе переговоров и попросту ждет, пока Тесей прекратит сопротивление.

— Хммм. — Тесей демонстративно задумался. Он тоже знал этот танец. И точно не собирался быть ведомым. — Возможно, я хотел повидать своего брата? Вы же знаете, он нелюдим и потому всячески избегал бы меня.

— Хорошая версия. Вы считаете вашего брата настолько опасным, что ему требуется присмотр аврора?

Тесей неопределенно хмыкнул. Не то чтобы считал, но предполагал, что со временем все именно так и будет. И что присмотр Ньюту будет просто необходим.

— Я тоже так думаю. — Блэк раскурил трубку, истолковав поведение Тесея по-своему. Или никак, по его лицу нельзя было сразу прочитать, что именно он думает о ситуации. — Да, это хорошая версия, но я предполагаю, что искали вы все-таки не его. Ваш брат, насколько я знаю, сейчас не в замке.

Следил. Финеас Блэк не тот, кто будет просто так узнавать, где у него бродят ученики, особенно не принадлежащие к его семье. Значит, следил и ждал. Его, Тесея, ждал. Неудивительно, если сам и отправлял запрос, но почему-то хочет этот запрос скрыть.

— Разумно. — Тесей печально вздохнул и закинул ногу на ногу. Жест скорее закрытости, чем превосходства, но не сидеть же как примерный ученик перед суровым учителем. — Но зачем бы мне еще приходить? Неужели в школе есть те, кто практикует Темную магию?

— Не думаю. — Директор покачал головой и затянулся. — По крайней мере, не могу предположить, кто бы мог позволить себе подобное.

— Да, действительно. — Тесей пару раз кивнул. Оба понимали, что главный подозреваемый в применении Темной магии сидит в директорском кабинете, но его ни разу не поймали за руку, да и репутация семьи еще ничего не значит. — Но проверить всегда нужно.

— Так сугубо неофициально? Это невежливо. — Теперь его собеседник уже улыбался. Сложно поспорить, это очень невежливо — пытаться прокрасться по коридорам школы тайно. И еще менее вежливо — что-то проверять, не посовещавшись с директором, который и есть главный подозреваемый.

— Увы, аврорам приходится иногда быть… такими. — Тесей глубоко вздохнул, признавая несовершенство бытия.

— Но за невежливость вас следует немедленно выдворить с территории. У вас ведь нет официального направления? — Директор наконец-то перешел к торгам.

Тесей задумался. Направление у него было, но стоит ли им размахивать? Если Блэк был автором запроса в Министерство, то он и так все знает, а если он это делал неофициально, то ему не нужны пока представители властей на подведомственной территории. Если же он видеть на ней авроров не хотел вовсе, то тем более не стоит сразу предъявлять документы. Не сейчас, когда переговоры идут между директором школы — и начинающим аврором.

— Это личная инициатива, — наконец выдавил он, отводя глаза и даже демонстрируя признание чужого превосходства. Высокородная аристократия любит прямую лесть и чужие смущение и страх. — Я… хотел увидеться с мистером Дамблдором. И с Ньютом, но…

— Но с ним вам не удается встретиться, потому что он вас избегает, — с удовольствием отметил Финеас Блэк. — И у вас совсем личные причины?

— Да. — Тесей твердо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Абсолютно личные.

Пауза наполнялась дымом трубки. Собеседник слегка прищурился, и Тесей чуть вздернул подбородок. Это решение должно понравиться в любом случае — и если он союзник, и если противник. Авроры здесь, рядом, но формально это не официальный визит представителя законности, а глупая выходка дурного мальчишки. И этот мальчишка тоже под контролем и недалеко.

— Вам следует быть осторожнее, — весомо вынес вердикт Блэк. — Что же мне с вами сделать…

Тесей слегка ощерился, но взял себя в руки. Нет, Блэк не мог обойтись без вымогательства униженных просьб. Ну ладно, держись!

— Возможно, оставить личные дела личными… директор? — Голос Тесея был преувеличенно холоден. — Я хочу встретиться с Аль… мистером Дамблдором, и это действительно личное, а не рабочее.

— Даже настолько? — Блэк, похоже, заинтересовался. — Понимаю. Его невозможно поймать нигде, кроме этих стен. Ну что ж, идите, занимайтесь своими… очень личными делами, мистер Скамандер. И я очень надеюсь, что ваши дела никак не станут служебными. Даже, пожалуй, прослежу, чтобы не стали.

Тесей коротко кивнул и встал, хотя куда больше хотел бы воткнуть трубку прямо в черный глаз. Левый, потому что он ближе. Блэку очень подошла бы повязка через все лицо.

— В таком случае я собираюсь приступить к исполнению личных дел.

— Приступайте. — Финеас Блэк благосклонно кивнул. Но взгляд, провожающий Тесея до дверей кабинета, был тяжелым и цепким.

## Глава 13

Приступить к исполнению личных дел. Тесей был готов сам себе что-нибудь открутить за собственный идиотизм. А за эту фразу в особенности! Исполнительный Тесей Скамандер сейчас пойдет и будет вершить личные дела с Альбусом Дамблдором — и наверняка под наблюдением. С другой стороны, он же хотел встречи? Вот, ему дали совершенно официальное разрешение, можно пользоваться.

Тесей методично проверял аудитории — обычно Альбус оставался там для проверки домашних заданий. Что было даже логично — где же еще искать преподавателя? А в аудитории тихо, спокойно, гулко и чуть заметно пахнет чернилами. Никто не ждет, что туда ворвется аврор при исполнении и сразу начнет что-то требовать. Так что первую минуту Альбус молчал, только все пристальнее вглядывался в Тесея. Сам Тесей тоже вполне представлял, каким дураком сейчас выглядит — но что уж теперь.

— Альбус! У тебя ведь есть время? — Тесей сразу перешел к делу, пока от него не сбежали. То, что в Хогвартсе нельзя аппарировать, может Альбуса и не сдержать. — Я хотел бы поговорить. То есть предложить. То есть... ты помнишь, перед выпускным балом?..

Альбус помнил. Но смотрел на стремительно приближающегося Тесея с таким видом, будто подозревает его во внезапном безумии и намерен внимательнее изучить феномен. Тесей даже не осуждал и, воспользовавшись замешательством, подошел вплотную.

— Я хочу повторить. Да, я понимаю, это очень странно выглядит. Но второго шанса у меня может не быть! — Оставалось только сделать какой-нибудь мелодраматический жест, но Тесей решил, что и так уже переигрывает. И склонился к самому уху Альбуса. — Надо поговорить, но могут наблюдать.

— Тесей… — вздохнул Альбус и взялся за палочку. Тесей не очень понял, что именно он делает, но буквально спиной почуял сильную магию, окутывающую аудиторию. Он даже не позавидовал — просто молча восхитился тем, с какой легкостью Альбус колдует. — Ты можешь говорить спокойно. Что случилось?

— Запретный лес. Тварь и ее хозяин, которых ищет Министерство, там? — сразу подобрался и перешел к делу Тесей, усаживаясь на край стола. Записывать было не на чем, пергаменты с домашними заданиями ему не отдадут, так что придется запоминать.

Во взгляде Альбуса мелькнуло легкое разочарование. Он встал и подошел к окну, глядя на догорающий закат. Покачался на пятках, заложив руки за спину.

— Я думаю, да. Возможно, Министерство ищет и не их, но я предполагаю, что они опасны. Тварь может жить в Запретном лесу сколько захочет, но вот ее хозяин… — Обернувшись, Альбус слегка улыбнулся и склонил голову набок. — Его не должно быть здесь.

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Нет, но догадываюсь, что кто-то из знакомых Финеаса. А он никогда не признается, что сам его сюда пустил. — В голосе Альбуса слышалось осуждение пополам с иронией.

— Поэтому он не сделал официальный запрос?

— Да. Его сделал я, но я тоже знаю очень мало. И, Тесей… не стоит прикрываться любовью, какой бы она ни была.

— Что? — Тесей ошарашенно нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что Альбус имеет в виду. Потом пожал плечами. — Ну… я не лгал. Насчет повторения.

— Уверен? — Альбус посмотрел на него пронзительно и твердо. Тесей отвел глаза и несколько сник. Действительно, уверен ли он? Наверное, да... или нет? Конечно, ради дела он мог бы и был готов, но хотел ли?

Тесей вспомнил мелькнувшее в глазах Альбуса разочарование — и собственное облегчение, такое же мимолетное, когда Альбус зачаровал комнату. Нет, он не хотел бы — вот так, между делом и ради дела. Разве что отомстить Торкилу за то, что он там развлекается с Малфоями — но и эта мысль не вызывала уже гнева. Сами разберутся.

И уж точно не за счет непричастного.

Вместо ответа Тесей виновато вздохнул и махнул рукой. Потом посмотрел в окно, где закат уже догорел и небо отчаянно розовело у чернеющей кромки Запретного леса.

— Если захочешь повторения, то приходи. За этим, — заключил Альбус и сел обратно за свитки. — Иди, не стоит задерживаться, пока не произошло что-нибудь непоправимое.

— Что именно? — Тесей резко обернулся, но Альбус покачал головой.

— Не знаю. Просто чувствую неладное. Иди. У меня тоже есть дела.

— А. Да, хорошо. До завтра. В смысле… до встречи. Когда-нибудь.

— До встречи, Тесей.

***

Снова коридор. Но теперь Тесей почти не скрывался, стремительно направляясь к выходу. Что могло случиться? Или Альбус его так оригинально выгонял? Нет, вряд ли. Такими вещами он не шутит. Но мог бы сказать прямо, а не намекать!

Тесей замер. Запретный лес. Неизвестная новая тварь в нем. Отсутствие лесника и вообще какого-либо адекватного присмотра.

Действительно, что же могло произойти?!

Круто развернувшись на каблуках, Тесей почти помчался в гостиную Хаффлпаффа. Хоть какой-нибудь портрет должен знать! Жаль было будить почтенных матрон и старцев, но Тесею было нужно. И срочно!

Он опросил всех — и дородного мужчину, с аппетитом вкушающего сочные яблоки, и маленькую смешливую женщину, которая сперва перепугалась, а потом долго подшучивала над его встревоженным видом, и даже Кровавого Барона, невесть как оказавшегося на территории Хаффлпаффа. Кровавый Барон сперва оскорбился таким пристальным интересом со стороны Тесея, но потом поддался напору. И он же оказался самым лучшим свидетелем. Тесей подозревал, что Кровавый Барон изначально был не прочь донести до всех заинтересованных лиц нужные сведения, но по причине природной скверности характера не нашел в себе сил обратиться первым.

— Я не знаю, кто вас воспитывал, молодой человек, — наконец проскрипел он после непродолжительного, но очень бурного спора о том, кто что может и должен, — но могу сказать, что ваш брат воспитан не лучше. Если хотите знать, он до сих пор не вернулся, решив нарушать школьные правила в гордом одиночестве.

Тесей даже не понял, что именно осуждает (и осуждает ли?) Барон — решение нарушать или решение нарушать в одиночку. Да его это и не интересовало. Он отлично знал, какое именно правило просто обязан был нарушить его брат.

Зло выдохнув, Тесей распрощался с призраком и покрепче сжал в руке палочку.

Ну, держись, Ньют!!!

## Глава 14

Когда яркие теплые огни Хогвартса скрылись за темными стволами, Ньют ощутил привычную легкость. Запретный лес не был похож на лесок возле дома, но это значило только, что в нем обитают потрясающие диковинные существа… и не обитает ни одного человека!

Звериная тропа сильно петляла, огибая слишком уж густые кусты и подозрительно голые камни. Фонарь Ньют с собой не брал, чтобы не слепить самого себя и не привлекать внимание, и теперь с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как по стволам деревьев ползают светящиеся жучки, а над головой гулко ухают птицы. Он сходил бы сюда днем, чтобы как следует рассмотреть птиц (судя по голосу, это были не совы), но ему наверняка запретят. Даже лесник, мистер Броукинс, относился к нему с пренебрежением, порой граничившим с агрессией.

Зато теперь никто ему не помешает. Ньют старался двигаться как можно бесшумнее, чтобы не спугнуть местных обитателей, а потом и вовсе сел возле маленького озерца, куда явно приходили на водопой. Теперь нужно замереть. Замереть и просто наблюдать.

Но меньше всего Ньют хотел бы сейчас увидеть человека. Высокий крупный мужчина с суровым лицом и уверенными движениями крупного хищника, не знающего соперников. Волшебник, судя по уверенно зажатой в руке палочке. Незнакомый, не в мантии, а в дорожном костюме. Замерев на берегу озерца, он огляделся. Ньюту показалось, что он принюхивается, как принюхивался бы зверь. Потом незнакомец стремительно повернулся и через миг оказался рядом с Ньютом, зажимая ему рот одной рукой, а другой, с палочкой, стискивая горло.

— Тихо, — выдохнул он с заметным акцентом. — Силенцио!

Ньют успел брыкнуться, но закричать уже не смог. Да и кто бы его услышал — здесь, в Запретном лесу? Поэтому он только молча и отчаянно вырывался, пока его оттаскивали в яму под корнями огромного дерева. Он вырывался и потом, когда его запихивали поглубже. Вырывался бы и дальше, но, видимо, противнику надоела борьба, и он наложил заклятие обездвиживания.

А потом ушел, оглядев Ньюта напоследок с нескрываемым торжеством и удовлетворением. Даже кивнул самому себе.

***

Как найти одного мелкого… Ньюта в одном большом темном лесу? Точно не бегать и не аукать. Не то чтобы Тесей опасался, что его не услышат — скорее, наоборот, что услышат и спрячутся как можно дальше.

Как оценить вероятность того, что Ньют и тот преступник встретятся в одном большом темном лесу? Если верить статистическим выкладкам умных людей, то она невысока. Если верить личному опыту Тесея — то практически неизбежна!

Значит, искать надо преступника. Если попутно найдется Ньют, то хорошо. Если не найдется, то сперва нужно будет проверить, не сработала ли статистика и не вернулся ли он целым и невредимым в свою постель, делая вид, что никуда не ходил.

А если нет, если Ньют погибнет… то Тесей себе этого не простит. Потому что глупо идти в авроры и не суметь защитить собственного брата.

Тесей энергично потер виски. Надо сосредоточиться и отвлечься от истерики. В первую очередь — послать сову команде и Охотнику, который уже должен был прибыть, чтобы они следили за выходами из леса и в случае чего могли быстро прийти на помощь. Помощь Альбуса… да, ему тоже сообщение передать с полтергейстом. А если полтергейст будет чересчур плохо себя вести, то аврор знает, что можно с ним сделать.

С этим все. Теперь — что делать самому? Давай, аврор, сосредоточься на работе, а не на том, как именно ты хочешь выпороть мелкого паршивца. Тесей вытащил маленькую черную коробочку, подарок Луизы. Он пойдет по следу.

***

Хватит. Пора было прекращать этот фарс, давно пора. Если по следу идут авроры, то прятаться в лесу бесполезно. Уж точно не под заботливым крылышком Финеаса, который всегда готов уничтожить за «предательство крови», хоть сейчас и скалится в добродушно-выжидательной улыбке. Он разрешил здесь остаться, но не предпримет ничего для того, чтобы спасти. Даже наоборот. Это очевидно.

Эрки и Ти привычно кружили у ног, выпрашивая подачку. Потом, потом. Попозже. Сейчас важно не торопиться и не слишком медлить. Авроров мало, лесника точно нет. Не поймают.

***

Темный лес приветственно шелестел листьями, похрустывал ветками под ногой, вскрикивал голосами невидимых птиц на ветвях. Звериная тропа петляла, огибая кусты и камни. Оставившие ее твари защищены правилами, но не имеют никаких прав, кроме права на сопротивление. Люди считают себя царями природы, но твари об этом не знают. И зря.

Человек — самая опасная тварь, созданная природой. Человек способен преследовать свою добычу бесконечно. Пока добыча не упадет без сил. Ни одна тварь не может сравниться с людьми в коварстве, уме и упрямстве. Только разве что другой человек, поэтому на других людей охотиться интереснее.

Нужно думать. Нужно смотреть, как качается стрелка компаса, попеременно указывая в трех направлениях. Который из трех — его цель? Что ж, начнем с того, кто дальше. Тот, что зашел недавно, не интересен. Наверняка кто-то из преподавателей или учеников. Ни тех, ни других повстречать не хотелось бы. Еще один — уже лежит, укрытый корнями дерева. Не забыть бы потом выпустить. Впрочем, заклинания скоро спадут сами.

Озерцо осталось позади, и теперь пришлось свернуть с тропы, чтобы сделать большой круг и зайти цели за спину. Где-то недалеко шумели кентавры — с ними сталкиваться тоже не хотелось бы. Все прочее, вроде грифонов и нунду, его не волновало — если они здесь и есть, то их территории достаточно обойти, а метки он разглядит. Не хватало еще драться за то, за что не платят.

***

Опять эти тропы, как они надоели. Хорошо, что Ти всегда знает дорогу. Его бы еще найти, опять он стал невидимым. Нервничает. Да, они все нервничают. Даже Эрки, который обычно озабочен только едой, начал суетиться. Что случилось? Им не нужно в сторону озера, это слишком близко к Хогвартсу. Но. с другой стороны, Эрки не пойдет туда, где есть взрослые люди, а значит, там безопасно. Ну что ж, веди.

Темные деревья смыкались ветвями, как арки под крышей готического храма. По стволам ползали светящиеся насекомые, мимо гордо и плавно прошествовал единорог. Все было так мирно, что хотелось взвыть оборотнем в полнолуние.

Нет, надо срочно отсюда бежать, в лесу слишком опасно — и опасность представляют не твари, а люди. Особенно те, которые обитают вне леса!

Эрки суетливо заметался под ногами, тоненько попискивая и поскрипывая. Что же ты там нашел? Ох…

В глубине корней неподвижно лежал рыжий подросток, и эрклинг уже сидел на его груди, готовясь укусить. Ну нет, они здесь не для того, чтобы он ел учеников!

***

— С-стоять, — выдохнул Тесей, направив палочку Ньюта. Артефакт бешено жужжал, раздражая и отвлекая. И так ясно, что ничего хорошего здесь не происходит! — Флиппендо!

Мерзкая костлявая тварь с противным писком улетела в кусты. Да, так он подставлялся под возможный удар противника, но допускать, чтобы эрклинг взял в заложники Ньюта, было еще опаснее.

Очень хотелось устроить Ньюту скандал прямо здесь, на месте, и пусть весь мир горит синим пламенем. Почему, вот почему нельзя было родиться менее… склонным влипать в какие-то совершенно неожиданные неприятности, оказываться в центре событий, которые его не касаются, или хотя бы не его братом!

— Ты… — Тесей хотел сказать, что один может лежать как есть, второй пусть скинет капюшон и представится, но тут его что-то с силой ударило в спину, заставив упасть на колени. Тесей развернулся, накладывая на себя защитные чары. Аврор, как же. Если он сейчас выживет, то в отчете об этом точно не напишет.

Фигура в плаще с капюшоном отшатнулась, вскрикнув. Женщина. По голосу... нет, по голосу Тесей не смог ее опознать. Мимо пробежал с дробным топотом небольшой кабанчик с очень светлой и какой-то даже полупрозрачной шерстью. Торжествующе хрюкнув, он потерся боком о бедро женщины. Эрклинг выбрался из кустов, но в драку явно вступать не желал.

— Ну, я, — гордо выступила женщина, за щетину на загривке отодвигая кабанчика за спину. Кабанчик обиженно кряхтел, но слушался. — А ты?

— Тесей Скамандер. Аврорат, — с максимальным для его положения достоинством ответил Тесей, поднимаясь на ноги. — Представьтесь, пожалуйста.

Это все еще мог быть… преподаватель. Например. Или новый лесник. Хотя Тесей знал бы об этом. Но это же могла быть и Охотница. Так что не стоило бить сразу. Сперва нужно удостовериться, что действительно имеешь дело с преступником.

— Айола Блэк. — Женщина гордо откинула капюшон. — Империо!

## Глава 15

Ньют дернулся в оковах заклинания. Он не мог сделать ничего. Абсолютно. Только наблюдать за тем, как его брат сперва падает на колени под ударом тибо (какой крупный, обычно они поменьше, и как ластится к хозяйке, она явно хорошо о нем заботится), а потом пытается встать и попадает под летящее в него заклятие. Ньют не понял, какое именно, но Тесей сперва шарахнулся в сторону, а потом чуть обмяк и замер. Женщина в капюшоне покачала головой.

— Проводи меня до края леса и скажи своим людям, чтобы они меня выпустили. — Говорила она довольно спокойно, чуть дрожащим голосом. — Эрки, Ти, идем.

Эрклинг обиженно заверещал, но больше на Ньюта не покушался, занятый тем, чтобы залезть на тибо.

Они сейчас уйдут. И Тесей тоже. Он выглядел плохо даже в лунном свете, его шатало, он едва мог идти, губы беззвучно шевелились. Женщина терпеливо ждала, не опуская палочку. Вот он подошел к ней, низко опустив голову, как обессилевшая тварь, которую долго изматывали. Вот женщина повернулась к тропе.

И Тесей сделал шаг вперед, хватая ее за горло. Зажатая до того в его ладони палочка наверняка болезненно уперлась в гортань взвизгнувшей женщины.

— Нет… — Злой выдох и попытка ударить ее в живот. Кулаком, как последний магл. Или как брыкающийся гиппогриф, которого не интересует, есть ли у него или у его противника палочка.

Она бы отбилась. Ньют точно знал, что тот, у кого палочка, всегда побеждает того, кто вооружен когтями или зубами. Или вовсе ничем, как сейчас Тесей.

Заклинание ударило ее в бок, как парой минут раньше ударило эрклинга заклинание Тесея. Выбитая палочка покатилась по примятой траве.

Из кустов вышел высокий мужчина с грубоватыми чертами лица. Он улыбался, как мог бы улыбаться хищник, настигший добычу.

***

Ватная пустота в голове. Так не хочется думать и что-то решать. Так хочется стать младшим, опекаемым, и просто лежать в корнях, не имея возможности что-то сделать. Так хочется…

Но он не будет. Тесей сделал шаг. Сделал еще. Да, он подойдет. Проводит. Да, конечно. Да…

Нет.

Нет, он не хочет быть тупой послушной куклой. Не за иллюзию отдыха. И он нападает, как только чувствует, что заклинание чуть ослабло. И заклинание тут же рассыпается прахом, сменяясь жгучим ощущением стыда. Это ведь не он справился. По сути, его спас напарник, который успел вовремя. Хотя так ведь и должно быть.

С этим можно разобраться потом. Палочка все еще лежала в руке, а значит, можно заняться действительно важным делом.

— Инкарцеро! — Тесей чувствовал, что во рту у него пересохло, но голос звучал на удивление твердо. Он взглянул на связанную женщину и уже спокойно вгляделся в довольно красивое лицо южного типа. — Аойла Блэк. Что вы можете рассказать о покушении на жизнь Эдуарда IV?

Он блефовал. Но Айола уже подвела себя, использовав Непростительное заклятие в отношении аврора и в присутствии свидетелей. Она в любом случае будет допрошена, покушалась ли она на магловского короля или пряталась в Запретном лесу по другой причине. Если не ответит… ну что ж, он прочитает обо всем в отчетах, когда добудет их у Трэверса.

Ньюта Тесей пока решил не развязывать. Лови его потом по всему лесу…

***

— Скотина. — Айола буквально выплевывала слова, дергая связанными руками. — А ты особенно!

Это уже второму. Откуда он вообще вышел? Или они работали вдвоем и мальчишка был приманкой? Но вряд ли они могли знать, что Эрки побежит сюда. Совпадение? Выслеживали? А, да какая уже разница!

— Что, решили вмешаться в жизнь маглов? Вы еще молоды. Вы не понимаете, как устроен мир. Я не трогала его. Так, мимо проходила. И легко докажу это. Нужны мне маглы, ха! — Айола тряхнула головой, рассыпая по плечам черные кудри. — У меня есть муж, он магл, так что я не презираю их, как могло бы показаться, если судить по моей фамилии!

— По фамилии Блэк, которую вы так и не сменили? — Это уточнение от аврора. Действительно, молоденький еще. Кто их таких вообще посылает в чем-то разбираться. В постели он бы смотрелся куда лучше.

— Фамилию Блэк носят многие, — язвительно прокомментировала Айола. — В том числе мой муж. Но это не так важно. Моей семье оказалось достаточно того, что он лишен магических способностей. Достаточно, чтобы изгнать меня.

— Но вы прятались здесь… — Какой сочувственный тон. Так и хочется за него еще разок наложить пару заклятий.

— Не надо меня жалеть. Да, я пряталась здесь, потому что мой братец — единственный, кто меня не презирает. Он меня пустил и закрывал глаза на все, не выдавал. Хотя, может, и выдал? Это ведь он послал сюда аврорат, верно?

— Да, он. — Аврор так пожал плечами, будто это естественно, когда брат идет на сестру. Ну что ж… что ж, Финеас сам нарвался!

— Ему не стоило этого делать. Хотя я понимаю, столько бессильной злобы в нем сейчас кипит оттого, что он не может разделаться со мной лично — боится запачкать руки. — Айола снова тряхнула головой и понизила голос, сделав шаг к аврору. Теперь они совсем близко, он все слышит. То, что она не скажет на допросах. — Боится. Потому что Блэки и сейчас терпят убытки и позор от аврората, мальчик. Мне плевать на короля и на маглов, я могу отравить еще кого-нибудь, чтобы посмотреть, как твои соратники отбирают у моей семьи влияние. Все их теневые заработки, все связи — порушены. А раньше никто бы не пошевелился. О да. Я довольна. Ну что, ведешь меня к своим коллегам или убиваешь на месте, аврор Тесей Скамандер?

Ответом ей было оглушающее заклятие.

***

— По-моему, — пробормотал охотник, который все это время не вмешивался в допрос, зато успел захватить в ловчую сеть тибо, а потом и эрклинга, — она врет.

Ситуация его безмерно забавляла. Все так серьезно! Яростная Блэк, пафосный аврор, сверкающий на него глазами мальчишка! С людьми забавно. Правда, потом пришлось отвлечься на тибо. Хороший зверь, сильный, полезный. Дорогой, если правильно его продать. И убить его в целом несложно, если знать заклинание.

— Наверняка. Слишком бредовая мотивация. Травить магловского правителя, чтобы насолить своей семье, и при этом просить убежища у семьи же… — Аврор довольно трогательно и аккуратно подвесил тело Айолы в воздухе и теперь занимался мальчиком. Судя по лицу — братом? Племянником? — Кстати… Ты не мог бы представиться?

— Гуннар Гриммсон. — Охотник деловито свернул шею эрклингу и принялся снимать шкуру с тибо, полностью игнорируя шипение мальчишки. Лишь бы его держали подальше и не давали сунуться под нож. — Когда будешь писать отчет, упомяни, что удивился даже я.

— Боюсь, что это не поможет… Но я постараюсь. Если она сама была под заклятиями, то их наложил кто-то высокопоставленный, и дело никуда не пойдет, а она будет признана виновной. Пошли, Ньют.

Ах вот как, мальчишку зовут Ньют. Саламандра, значит. Ну-ну. Охотник широко улыбнулся в ответ на сжатые кулаки и яростные взгляды. Мал еще, чтобы бить хвостиком и махать лапками. Потом приходи, тогда поговорим.

— А тебе не все равно? — Последние куски шкуры снимались поразительно легко. Хорошая добыча, и шкура неплохая. — Если она все это сделала, то уже виновна. И на тебя напала.

— Да… Я запишу твои слова в отчете, Гуннар Гриммсон.

Мальчишку увели практически силой. Следом плыло бессознательное тело женщины. Охотник снова улыбнулся, закидывая шкуру в сумку. Отличная была охота. А дела людей и Министерства его не касаются.

И аврору лучше бы перестать так много думать о других. Целее будет.

## Письмо, переданное в Хогвартс почтовой совой

Финеас, мерлиновы пятки, что ты творишь? Мы ведь договаривались, что ты укроешь Айолу, пока мы подчищаем следы и переводим стрелки на Малфоев, полученные деньги делим! Все было точно рассчитано, магловская полиция отвлеклась на беспорядки и коронацию, авроры бегали за ними! Почему ты не предотвратил захват Айолы, она была нашим козырем на случай, если на Малфоев свалить вину не удастся?! Ее уже судили и признали подвергнутой Империусу, и теперь у нас проблемы! Гоблины отказываются иметь со мной дела, расследование продолжается, и я все еще не могу покидать поместье!

Сириус

## Ответное письмо, переданное в поместье Блэков почтовой совой

Девчонка выбрала магла и предала чистоту крови. Ты выбрал предательство семьи ради денег.

Я презираю вас обоих.

Финеас


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 6

Открывая дверь своего кабинета, Торкил больше всего хотел, чтобы весь мир вместе с начальством, Министерством, королями и капустой наконец-то рухнул в тартарары, сладко там угнездился и остался на веки вечные. Или хотя бы немного посидеть в темноте, закрыв глаза и размышляя, стоит ли ему идти домой или все равно завтра с утра опять совещание…

Увы, реальность всегда сурова к мечтам. В кабинете было темно и спокойно, маленький диванчик уже манил своей мягкостью, и можно было бы прилечь, если бы не один нюанс. Нюанс звали Тесеем, и он нахально занял диван всем собой. Ботинки стояли на полу, ноги в черных носках покоились на подлокотнике, пиджак едва прикрывал голый торс…

Торкил вздохнул и навис над подчиненным.

— Скажи мне, дитя порока, что ты здесь делаешь? — вопросил он, дождавшись, пока Тесей приоткроет сонные глаза.

— Лежу… Ты сам меня вызывал, — Тесей зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком, — я и пришел.

— В таком виде? — Торкил потрепал воротник пиджака.

— Мне было холодно без него… А что?

— А рубашку ты надевать не пробовал? Очень помогает. Вставай. — В голосе Торкила сквозило раздражение, и Тесей сел, выпрямился, сложил руки на коленях и опустил глаза.

— Я подумал, что после прошлого раза я уже пришивал вручную все пуговицы и больше не хочу.

— Вручную-то зачем? — Торкил скептически оглядел склоненную макушку. И вот что с ним делать?

— На чарах они не держались. Лучше бы ты тоже... руками с меня рубашку сдирал.

— А, кхм… Ну… — несколько смутился Торкил и рухнул в кресло. — Только учти, я уже не помню, зачем ты мне был нужен. Меня на этом совещании съели, выплюнули и опять съели.

— Сам виноват. Ты же хотел делать карьеру. — Тесей расслабился и откинулся на спинку дивана, заведя руки за голову и потягиваясь. Торкил подавил желание хлопнуть его по так заманчиво открывшемуся животу.

— Но не настолько же. Как всегда, вся страна — специалисты, одни мы ничего не умеем. Куча мелких жалоб на произвол, большая часть которых от тех, кого бы сразу штрафовать за… а, всегда найдется, за что. Да еще и короля убили, теперь надо охранять наследника…

— Какого еще короля? — встрепенулся Тесей.

— Магловского. Георга. Четвертого, кажется. Рядом с ним обнаружили следы несанкционированной магии.

— А-а-а... — Новый зевок скрыл отношение Тесея к этому факту. В дела маглов вмешиваться нельзя, и именно поэтому вокруг королевской семьи вечный ажиотаж — нужно ведь не допустить, чтобы кто-то вмешался в эти дела, поэтому вмешаемся сами. Тесей пока не очень понял эту систему, но в целом паранойю одобрял, хотя и считал, что парламент уже давно важнее короля.

— Так и живем, — заключил Торкил и сложил руки на животе. — Налей мне чаю, раз уж ты тут.

— Это, между прочим, использование меня не по прямому назначению, — хмыкнул Тесей и встал, направляясь к шкафу. Достал маленький чайник, тщательно отмерил воду, потом долго выбирал чай, остановившись на самом обыкновенном, черном. Зато сразу принес сахарницу и со стуком поставил перед Торкилом.

— Я же не пью с сахаром! — возмутился тот. — Молоко достань, там оставалось.

— И его достану. Знаю, что не пьешь, но после таких совещаний тебе помогало. Я еще и мед сейчас найду!

— Тесей…

— Что — Тесей? Сиди и принимай ухаживания. — Тесей постучал палочкой по чайнику, подогревая воду, а потом накрыл его чехлом от вредноскопа. Тот не шевельнулся, и Тесей торжествующе указал на него: — Вот видишь? Я не желаю тебе плохого.

— Мистер Скамандер, я уже не понимаю, чей это кабинет! — Торкил попытался сделать строгое лицо, но, судя по ответному скептическому взгляду, у него не получилось.

— Разумеется, ваш, мистер Трэверс, и я всего лишь выполняю приказ. Со всем… старанием.

Чайник взлетел и склонился над чашками, изливаясь черным душистым чаем. Тесей сел на стол и собственноручно долил молока. Потом глянул на Торкила и добавил две ложки сахара. Размешал и только потом аккуратно поставил чашку перед начальством. Все как приказано!

— Я слышал, — добавил Тесей, наблюдая, как Торкил делает первый глоток, — что в Монголии в чай добавляют масло и соль. И едят, как суп.

Торкил замер и возмущенно отмахнулся. Рядом с ним тут же появилась маленькая баночка с медом. Тесей внимательно следил, чтобы Торкил все съел и выпил.

— Ты в целители никогда не думал идти? — язвительно уточнил Торкил, зачерпывая мед. — Те же манеры.

— Думал. Но я не настолько хорош в зельеварении и травологии. Так что только домашними методами.

Дождавшись, пока чашка опустеет, Тесей слез со стола и зашел за спину Торкила, принимаясь за массаж. Начальство он никогда не жалел, так что Торкил сперва едва не запротестовал, но потом с довольным видом расслабился, пока сильные пальцы безжалостно сдавливали и трясли мышцы плеч и шеи.

— Вот так лучше, верно? — Тесей положил подбородок на макушку Торкила и провел ладонями по его груди к животу, попутно расстегивая все эти многочисленные пуговицы, крючочки, застежки… кроме той, что держала галстук. За него потом можно тянуть за собой из кресла на диван. В кресле — неудобно и тесно. На диване лучше.

Торкил хитро улыбнулся, все-таки пощекотав открытый живот. Конечно, он пойдет на диван. И ляжет там, снисходительно позволяя раздевать себя.

— Учти, что я сегодня вряд ли способен на подвиги, — предупредил он Тесея.

— Ну… тогда я могу… — Тесей кашлянул и посмотрел вниз, на пока еще вялый член Торкила. — Сам, в общем…

— Хм… Уверен? — Торкил нахмурился и приподнялся на локтях. Он не хотел бы принуждать к тому, чего раньше Тесей чурался.

— Надо же попробовать все-таки. Ты только руководи, если что не так.

Тесей глубоко вздохнул и устроился в ногах Торкила, примериваясь. Как же это делается… Так, сперва можно просто лизнуть. Потом взять в рот головку…

— Перехвати рукой, будет удобнее, — мягко посоветовал Торкил, наблюдая за Тесеем со смешанными чувствами. Тесей всегда старался быть хорошим любовником, и это заставляло всякий раз проверять, действительно ли он хочет что-то делать или просто пытается выслужиться. Или не выслужиться, но доказать, что он может больше. Вечно с ним так.

Вздохнув, Торкил легонько погладил встрепанную макушку. Тесей дернул плечом и глянул вверх, старательно двигая головой.

— Все хорошо. — Торкил мягко улыбнулся. — Делай то, что ты хочешь. И как хочешь.

Тесей кивнул, сбившись с ритма, и тут же закашлялся. Неподчинение чужого члена его желаниям немного раздражало. Любое сопротивление должно быть подавлено! Громко фыркнув себе под нос, Тесей поерзал, устроился удобнее и вновь рьяно взялся за дело.

Кажется, он поймал нужный темп и глубину. Торкил откинулся назад и тяжело дышал. Конечно, кабинет был защищен от подслушивания, но привычка к тишине осталась еще с тех времен, когда приходилось развлекаться чуть ли не в коридоре. Ну вот что он делает?!

— Отодвинься… — выдохнул Торкил и быстро отпихнул Тесея. Тот удивленно поднял голову, и тут же на его щеку и подбородок вылилось липкое семя. — Прости… не успел.

Тесей торжествующе улыбнулся и переполз выше, явно хвастаясь результатом своих стараний. Торкил нашарил в сброшенном пиджаке платок и аккуратно собрал белесые капли с его лица. Всмотрелся в глаза. В наглые, довольные глаза объевшегося ворованной сметаной низла. Значит, все в порядке.

— Спасибо. — Торкил нежно поцеловал Тесея в губы и отстранился. — Ты сам хочешь?

— Ммм… — Тесей вытянулся рядом, устраивая голову на плече. — Честно говоря, я тоже не очень в форме. Спал всего несколько часов, из них два здесь. Давай завтра?

— Завтра так завтра. — Торкил обнял его крепче. Ох, с утра будет болеть отдавленная рука. — Спи.

## Глава 7

— Я что-то не понял, а что тут происходит? — строго спросил Тесей, воздвигаясь на фоне проема памятником адмиралу Нельсону. Увлеченно играющие в магические карты еще-не-авроры и ухом не повели. Эти карты Луиза Халек выиграла у Даршеса Смита, шулера из Лютного переулка, и потому считала себя вправе играть в любой момент своего личного времени. А заодно раздевать коллег по учебе и, скорее всего, дальнейшей службе. Как она выражалась — «для укрепления дружеских связей».

Поэтому она только подняла глаза к потолку и страстно спросила у магического светлячка в клетке, почему же некоторые старосты всегда такие старосты. И где же эти старосты сами шлялись всю ночь?

Тесей хмыкнул и на провокационные вопросы отвечать не стал. И так ясно где. На задании. И вот о нем стоило поговорить подробнее. Он выразительно постучал пальцем по колоде и махнул рукой.

— Пока вы тут развлекались, нам задание дали. И даже не слишком… ммхх… не стоять под фонарем, напустив на себя бравый вид, как в прошлый раз, когда мы показуху устраивали для Министра. Так вот, нужно выяснить, кто из волшебников имеет интерес в забастовках магловских рабочих. И главное, зачем ему это надо. Начальство подозревает, что это аристократия и что она вмешивается в дела маглов.

— Начальство — это мистер ТТ или?.. — вежливо уточнил Зигфрид Джим по кличке Хокинс. Воспринимать его фамилию не как имя оказалось сложнее, чем припомнить героя магловской книги про пиратов. Молчаливая Хельга Йоханссон поддержала его согласным взглядом.

— Или. — Тесей выразительно показал глазами на потолок. — Так что слушаю ваши предложения.

***

— В общем, как всегда, все упирается в Блэков, Малфоев или Трэверсов, — устало вздохнула Луиза, разложив исчерканные пометками листы наподобие пасьянса. — Как это скучно. Хоть бы кто-то новый проявился…

Они сидели над этими листами уже не первый час. И даже не первый день. За анализ магловских газет отвечала Хельга, она была маглорожденной, да еще и выросла в семье «белых воротничков». По ее мнению, забастовки были просто закономерными следствиями происходящих во всем мире событий. Вон, например, посмотрите на Российскую империю или на Италию. А уж про Соединенные Штаты и говорить нечего, они там все бунтари. Так что скоро опять будет какой-нибудь «билль о правах», а потом все вернется на круги своя.

— А если не будет? — уточнил Хокинс. Он, как самый правильный и осторожный, выполнял роль штатного параноика и сочинителя самых плохих вариантов развития событий. — Бунт? Как уже бывало? Магам это точно не нужно.

— Абсолютно, — подхватила Хельга. — Маги связаны с гоблинами, гоблины связаны с маглами. И это не считая прямых связей, как у многих семей. Если будет бунт, то моим родителям придется туго, и тогда мне нужно будет их защищать. И таких, как я, немало.

— Бунт — это всегда погромы, — проворчал Тесей и поморщился, растирая шею. — Кто разбирается в политике: кого можно было бы убить в парламенте, чтобы продавить или, наоборот, не допустить нужного решения?

— Ну ты спросил, — фыркнула Луиза. — Хотя у ТТ узнать можно, наверное. Только непонятно, а какое решение?

— Такое, чтобы ему мешал покойный король, — отмахнулась Хельга. — ТТ считает, что убийце нужен был бунт? Кстати, а почему они не нашли убийцу по следам?

— Потому что он не использовал магию, и все эти подозрения основаны на том, что магия просто присутствовала в здании. Но чья — неизвестно. Непохоже на остатки магии палочек, скорее… Точно. Похоже на то, что там прошлась какая-то волшебная тварь. Домовик, единорог, гиппогриф… Хмм… кажется, мне нужно проконсультироваться со специалистом.

— Это с братом, что ли? — захихикала Луиза. — О да, он у тебя большой специалист в свои одиннадцать!

— Двенадцать, — мрачно поправил ее Тесей. — Да. Но не только с ним. Тут нужны охотники.

***

И к охотникам на волшебных животных, и к своему брату Тесей относился с беспокойством, пусть и разного рода. Младший Скамандер, Ньют, был одержим этими тварями, и Тесей уже не удивлялся, когда вынимал из постели одновременно гадюку и нарла, которого братец совершенно немыслимым способом заманил в дом. И хорошо если нарл не успел разнести ему комнату, прежде чем Ньют проснется и прибежит с ним обниматься. А почему, собственно, твари ночуют в постели Тесея? Да потому, что в его, Ньюта, постели места уже нет!

С охотниками было тоже сложно. Тесею казалось, что они просто любят убивать, как некоторые охотники-маглы. Но он осознавал, что скорее всего это просто страх оказаться добычей. Эти люди выполняли свою работу, и она была не менее опасна, чем работа авроров — например, когда над Скиптоном летал кем-то совершенно случайно утерянный дракон, именно одному из этого «ведомства» удалось его обезвредить. Печальная история и для дракона, и для его хозяина.

В первую очередь Тесей отправил письмо брату, где подробно описал характер магических следов. Возможно, твари тут ни при чем, но выяснить стоит. Речь не шла о домовом эльфе или оборотне — Торкил сказал, что эти варианты уже проверили и отмели; что же касается других... что ж, если Тесей считает нужным, то может проверить. И налить уже чаю!

Чаю Тесей не налил, посчитав, что сейчас он слишком занят. И вообще не стоит отвлекать начальство от решения важных, серьезных вопросов своими размышлениями. Торкил только вздохнул.

— Не обижайся. Но я действительно не могу в этом помочь. Да и не хочу, ты должен работать сам. Кстати, по моему заданию что-то есть?

— Есть. — Тесей с мрачным видом уселся на диван и окинул Торкила тяжелым внимательным взглядом. — Все упирается в политику маглов и три семьи. Малфои, Блэки и Трэверсы.

Он пристально посмотрел Торкилу в глаза. Тот моргнул.

— Тесей, я же не подозреваемый. Да, моя семья… своеобразна. Я верю, что это может быть кто-то из них. Но не я!

Тесей пожал плечами, не опуская взгляда.

— Что до политики маглов, то мы считаем, что преступник желал бунта, а не его предотвращения.

— Зачем? — Торкил удивленно поднял брови. — Дестабилизация не выгодна ни одной из этих семей. Даже наоборот.

— Пока не знаю. Но по всем выкладкам выходит, что так.

— Мда. Это к отчету не приложишь. Что-то еще?

— Нет. Разрешите идти? — Тесей встал, сохраняя ледяное выражение лица.

— Тесей… — Торкил вздохнул. — Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Я ценю твои усилия. Ваши усилия.

— Хм… — Тесей отвел глаза и побарабанил пальцами по бедру. — Ладно. Извини. Я устал…

— Я тоже. Стой, куда пошел? — Он перехватил Тесея уже перед самой дверью и крепко обнял со спины. — Все, все. Перестань.

— Ладно… — тихо повторил Тесей, поглаживая Торкила по запястью. — Я бы не хотел тебя подозревать в чем-то.

— Но всегда нужно помнить, что всякое возможно. — Торкил пошевелил пальцами, пытаясь поймать его руку.

— Да… Я все-таки пойду. Действительно устал.

## Глава 8

— Мы все еще не имеем права вмешиваться в политику маглов. — Арчибальд Булстроуд, глава Отдела магического правопорядка, неспешно налил себе полную чашку зеленоватого зелья. Это был крупный рыхловатый мужчина с впечатляющей лысиной и кустистыми бровями. И очень яркими голубыми глазами, которые напоминали кусочки равнодушного льда. Впрочем, иногда они становились похожими на клочки летнего неба над Лондоном. Но это случалось редко. Только когда его действительно что-то интересовало. Как сейчас.

Торкил усмехнулся про себя. Он добился своего, и теперь всегда спокойный и рассудительный мистер Булстроуд все-таки обратил внимание на версии подчиненных. Конечно, в этом интересе была доля политики: ни один Булстроуд не упустит шанса насолить Малфоям. Да и Блэкам тоже, хотя между этими семьями царила остервенелая дружба. А вот к Трэверсам они были равнодушны, и Торкил очень старался поддерживать в начальстве именно такой философский настрой. Не враги, не друзья, не конкуренты.

— Не имеем, — подтвердил Торкил, склонив голову. Арчибальд отпил из чашки, глядя куда-то в потолок. Решение-то он уже принял, но всегда делал многозначительную паузу, прежде чем отдать приказ. Торкил считал, что для того, чтобы подчиненные успели перебрать в уме все свои грехи и заранее испугаться.

— Поэтому действовать будем так, — наконец веско обронил Арчибальд, отставив чашку. — Сейчас мы будем активно что-то искать в Лондоне. Очень активно. Настолько, чтобы отсюда сбежали даже мошенники из Лютного переулка. Ваш Кристофер пустит несколько слухов про некие связи аристократических семей с Палатой лордов и даже отдельными лордами. Сам придумай какими. Его жена пусть соберет всех светских леди на какой-нибудь раут и поделится сплетнями. Любыми, чем нелепее, тем лучше. Не мне тебя учить, ты знаешь своих родственников лучше меня. Ты сам делаешь очень преданное лицо, как ты умеешь. Если удастся в ходе работы отвлечь Оливию Малфой…

— О нет… — душераздирающе вздохнул Торкил. — Опять?!

— Опять, — отрезал Арчибальд. — Пусть она тебя выгуляет. Да что хочешь с ней делай, но она не должна помешать распространению слухов.

Торкил подавил еще один тяжелый вздох. Ну да, конечно… Оливия Малфой, одна из тех женщин, которые легко держат всю семью в крепко сжатом кулаке. Абраксас в своем бунте против матери наверняка поможет отвлечь ее, чтобы с удобством заняться своими делами, но… Торкил не любил быть низлом на красивом поводочке, которого показывают подругам и наряжают в платьица. Нет-нет, главное не подать ей мысль насчет платьев.

— Не кривись. — Арчибальд был непреклонен. — Изначально это была твоя идея. Далее. За твои загулы я демонстративно устраиваю тебе выволочку и прячу в карцер от этой дивной леди. Но только когда все будет сделано. Сам займусь зачисткой и охраной королевской семьи. Стоило бы и кое-кого из Палаты общин, но…

— Но мы все еще не можем вмешиваться в дела маглов, — кивнул Торкил. — Я понял. Мне приступать?

— Обожди. Это только то, что касается Лондона. Но наш подозреваемый или подозреваемая вместе со своей тварью наверняка успеет сбежать, как только начнется шум. Всем понятно, что он нужен, чтобы скрыть поиски. И вот этим займутся твои воспитанники. Сколько их там у тебя? Пятеро?

— Четверо, — проворчал Торкил. — Но это последний выпуск… Они еще не имеют опыта.

— Еще не засветились нигде, поэтому они нам подойдут больше, чем остальные. Ручных тварей, которые могут помочь в деле проникновения в охраняемое здание, не так много. Я бы даже заподозрил Скамандеров… — Арчибальд жестко посмотрел в глаза подчиненному. — Именно так. Поэтому я одобряю идею с обращением к охотникам.

— Я не думаю, кхм… — Торкил запнулся, подбирая слова, — что Тесею хватит ума рассчитать все так, чтобы он в итоге ловил сам себя, а на самом деле искал козла отпущения, хм…

— А я думаю. Но дело не в этом. Важно, чтобы преступник думал, что мы подозреваем в том числе Скамандеров. Территорию Британии он покинуть не мог, всех выехавших за ее пределы мы проверили. И контрабандистов тоже.

— Стоп. — Торкил потер висок кончиками пальцев. — Я перестаю понимать. Хорошо, мы в Лондоне распугиваем всех, кого только можем, и имитируем бурную деятельность. А искать преступников отправляем нигде не засветившихся юнцов, которые… которые еще и подозреваемые, потому что один из них из семьи, тесно связанной с разведением гиппогрифов. Которые к тому же никак не могли быть замешаны в преступлении, поскольку где гиппогрифы, а где скрытное проникновение. Поэтому мы вызываем охотника со стороны, который эту группу сопровождает…

— И выпасает, — уточнил Арчибальд. — Прекрасно, что прошение подал не ты, а оно исходит от твоих подчиненных. Официально охотник с ними не идет, мы вообще никак не касаемся тварей. А твои «юнцы» отправляются на какое-нибудь простенькое дело для повышения квалификации. Про подозрения скажи Оливии. Это причина, почему ты их отослал подальше.

— Чтобы проверить или чтобы защитить? — мрачно уточнил Торкил, продолжая массировать висок. Арчибальд вечно все слишком усложняет и не говорит даже половины из того, что задумал.

— А это уже на твое усмотрение. Да, я все еще считаю, что так открыто спать со своими подчиненными тебе не стоило. Так что теперь выкручивайся сам.

— Ну х-хорошо, — зло выдохнул Торкил. Только лекции о нравственности ему не хватало! — А куда я их отправляю?

— В Хогвартс. К кентаврам. Пусть поговорят. И заодно проверят, нет ли нашей цели в Запретном лесу или Хогсмиде. На месте любого аристократа я бы засел там, а не в глуши, где мне приходилось бы думать о защите от лишних глаз самостоятельно.

— Вот именно. Это слишком очевидно. И опять же, студенты… они всегда лезут не в свое дело.

— Да. Это так. Кроме случая, когда директор Хогвартса — твой родственник. Я займусь Трэверсами. Ты — Малфоями. А твои подопечные — Блэками. Все понятно?

— Нет, — искренне ответил Торкил.

— Жаль. Но все равно можешь приступать к выполнению задания. — Арчибальд являл собой воплощение царственности.

— Так точно, сэр, — мрачно поклонился Торкил и вышел. Что ж, ему хотя бы что-то объяснили.

## Глава 9

— Пробираться в Хогвартс лучше всего через Хогсмид. — Хельга склонилась над картой с видом заправского полководца и водила пальцем вдоль линий дорог. — Притворяться студентами мы не сможем, чары скорее всего разрушат все, кроме оборотного зелья, а его…

— Его у нас есть! — Луиза сунула руку в декольте и достала оттуда пузырек. — Только мало!

— Луиза… Ты опять кого-то обокрала? — Тесей как мог делал строгое лицо, но Луизу оно не впечатлило. Ну, можно подумать, они друг друга не узнают.

— Не украла, а подарили. — Пузырек скрылся обратно в декольте. Тесей иногда думал, что Луиза состоит в родстве с ниффлерами и где-то там у нее есть сумка. Вздохнув, он кивнул Хельге.

— Дело не в зелье. Наши действия могут повредить студентам. И мы вряд ли сможем достаточно хорошо притворяться незнакомыми нам людьми.

— Да, Гораций уже выпустился… А жаль, — встрепенулся Хокинс. Как слизеринец, он прекрасно знал Горация Слагхорна. — Где он, кстати, никто не помнит?

— С зельями обнимается. Не отвлекайся. — Тесей глянул на карту. — Хельга, насколько я помню, о твоих планах стать аврором никто не знал?

— Нет, я собиралась работать в Отделе тайн.

— Значит, ты сможешь появиться там под своим именем.

— В компании трех авроров, — вставил Хокинс. — Неприметность буквально сочится из нас, как лесть из Горация.

— Слушай, да что у тебя со Слагхорном-то?! — Луиза свернула газету и стукнула его по макушке.

— Да ничего, просто он вокруг меня бегал кругами! — Хокинс отобрал газету и всмотрелся в передовицу. — А, «Золотые львы» опять выиграли…

— Кхм. — На этот раз Тесей позволил себе жесткость. — Итак. Хельга идет как есть и делает очень таинственное лицо. Хокинс прикрывает ее. Луиза работает с жителями Хогсмида. А я ловлю брата. Ни в коем случае не пересекаемся с преподавателями и директором.

— Что-то я слабо себе представляю, как, — заворчала Хельга. — Я тоже не должна общаться с ними?

— Желательно. Они опытнее нас, это нужно сразу признать. Хотя, может быть, у нас будет союзник.

— Тесей, ты плохо умеешь скрывать что бы то ни было.

— Я еще ни в чем не уверен. Задача понятна всем? Хорошо. Теперь вы можете дальше драться газетами.

Тесей развернулся на каблуках и вышел из комнаты.

— Ста-ароста, — хмыкнули из-за закрывающейся двери голосом Луизы.

***

Торкил поймал его за попыткой наконец спокойно поесть. Почему-то перед командировкой у Тесея оказалось так много дел, что на еду времени не хватало. Перепроверить отчеты, собрать снаряжение, заново пролистать и запомнить имеющиеся материалы, да еще и не пропустить тренировку! Тесей чувствовал себя так, будто впереди снова маячили экзамены, от которых зависит его будущее. Это была первая его по-настоящему самостоятельная операция. Там не будет ни одного наставника, кроме тех, с которыми лучше не пересекаться. Зато там будут Финеас Блэк, какой-то незнакомый охотник и, в конце концов, Ньют!

Последний раз Тесей видел брата год назад, когда провожал на Хогвартс-экспресс. На рождественские каникулы Тесей приехать домой не смог. Летом Ньют с утра до ночи занимался наблюдением за какими-то ползающими, бегающими и летающими тварями, целыми днями пропадая на улице. А у Тесея не было времени его дожидаться.

У него теперь ни на что не было времени, и это царапало душу. Надо будет проверить, как у брата дела. Наверняка Ньют возмутится — он не любит, когда старший наблюдает за ним, но лучше убедиться самому, что все в порядке. С характером Ньюта это самое «в порядке» может прекратиться в любую минуту.

— Когда поешь, зайди ко мне. — Торкил хлопнул его по плечу и удалился. Тесей вздохнул. Да, он прав. Надо работать дальше, а не отвлекаться на воспоминания.

Не отвлекаться было сложно. Хогвартс — дом для всех выпускников, что бы кто ни думал, неприступная крепость, где волшебник семь лет постигает мир. Хорошо, что оттуда буквально выгоняют на каникулы, иначе многие так и не смогли бы найти в себе силы покинуть его стены.

Тесей потер ладонями лицо. Что он скажет брату, когда они встретятся? «Молодец, Ньют, я рад за тебя»? Свежо, оригинально. И так нужно Ньюту! Да-да. Лучше уж сразу принести ему какую-нибудь жабу, Ньют обрадуется ей больше, чем ему!

Стало немного обидно. Они действительно мало общались. Когда Ньют родился, Тесею он был почти неинтересен. Разве что с целью поймать его в какой-нибудь луже и успеть отряхнуть до того, как родители заметят. Или не пустить в загон с гиппогрифами, куда Ньюта тянуло едва ли не с пеленок.

А потом Тесей уехал в Хогвартс, и они встречались только на каникулах. Ну как встречались — Ньют бегал по окрестностям, Тесей его ловил, отбирал у него очередных тварей, отбирал Ньюта у тех, кто отнимал у Ньюта тварей (что дозволено ему, Тесею, не дозволено больше никому), потом они ругались и возвращались в темноте, распугивая светляков. И катались на гиппогрифах, пока родители не видят. Ньют легкий, им несложно было, это мать все время беспокоилась, что они свалятся или гиппогриф кого-нибудь клюнет. Тесей как-то пытался ей объяснить, что Ньюта клюнуть может только очень невоспитанный гиппогриф, а таких они не разводят, но все было тщетно.

Теперь брат там один. И вокруг него только люди, которые клюются не хуже гиппогрифов. Хотелось верить, что он поладил хотя бы с преподавателями. Тесей бы понадеялся на то, что Ньют поладил с другими студентами, но он был не настолько слеп. Впрочем, в Пуффендуе спокойно относятся к любым странностям, декан не допустит проблем…

А если допустит, то к проблемам придет Тесей. Не хотелось бы, конечно, решать что-то за спиной у младшего, но если придется… Тесей размял пальцы. Если придется — то неприятности начнутся у всех, начиная с директора Блэка. Он не любит маглорожденных, поэтому Ньют может стать объектом его насмешек…

Да нет, вряд ли. Ньют слишком мал. Младшекурсников, насколько Тесей помнил, Блэк не трогал никогда — скучно. У самого Тесея неприятности с ним начались только на пятом курсе, да и то небольшие. Баллов с факультетов директор не снимал, ничего не преподавал и только позволял себе иногда колкие замечания. Нет, здесь Ньюту пока ничего не грозит.

Тесей тяжело поднялся, отправляя поднос с едой обратно на кухню. Вежливость по отношению к домовым эльфам всегда окупалась их хорошим отношением и просто благодарностью. Кивнув Жози, молоденькой эльфийке-дежурной, шустро перехватившей поднос прямо из воздуха, Тесей вышел. Его же звал Торкил, верно?

## Глава 10

Кабинет блистал чистотой и поражал порядком. Торкил лично проверил, чтобы все лежало по местам, по ранжиру и по размерам. Даже артефакты расставил на полках в красивую композицию.

Взгляд Тесея уперся в спину, заставив отвлечься от выравнивания папок. Кромочка к кромочке, и чтобы корешки все смотрели в одну сторону. И еще ленты на свитках нужно будет перевязать, выглядят некрасиво.

Торкил злился и волновался. Ладно он сам, он уже не первый раз «работает» Оливию Малфой, хоть это и довольно неприятно. Она требовательная и капризная женщина, которая относится к нему как к очередной сумочке из коллекции, но так даже лучше. Не нужно вмешивать любовь в чисто рабочие отношения. Она подозревала его в шпионаже. Он мило улыбался и делал вид, что не знает о ее подозрениях. Привычная уже игра, Оливия сразу поймет, что Торкилу что-то нужно, что авроры обратили внимание на семью Малфой. Им тоже не привыкать, так что здесь проблем не будет. Да и с Абраксасом Торкил уже успел если не сдружиться, то хотя бы наладить приятельские отношения. Здесь все было в порядке, но вот…

Тесей кашлянул и подошел ближе, привычно уложив подбородок на плечо. Теперь придется объясняться, а Торкил так этого не хотел. Нельзя, нельзя путать любовь и рабочие отношения! Арчибальд прав, сто раз прав, и явно дал это задание специально. Кто б его еще об этом попросил!

— Я сейчас закончу. — Торкил потерся щекой о висок Тесея и отстранился. Нужно было сосредоточиться.

Тесей послушно отошел и сел на любимый диван. Торкил заметил, что его пальцы подрагивают — тоже волнуется. Правильно, первое самостоятельное задание, к такому невозможно быть полностью готовым.

Затянув последнюю ленту, Торкил сел за стол. Медленно сцепил пальцы.

— Тесей, тебе известны подробности моего задания? Я имею в виду Малфоев, — начал он после паузы.

Тесей пожал плечами и выжидательно посмотрел в ответ. Молодец, знает, что отвечать на такие вопросы не нужно. Торкил продолжил:

— Я буду обихаживать Оливию и Абраксаса. Возможно, обоих сразу. Обихаживать — это значит спать с ними. Не скажу, что по любви.

— Ну… — Тесей нахмурился. — Я… понимаю. Зачем ты мне рассказываешь?

Торкил всмотрелся в его глаза. Ревнует. Все-таки ревнует, злится. Костяшки пальцев вон уже побелели от напряжения. Но пока держится.

— Чтобы ты решил, хочешь ли ты чего-то дальше. Если нет, то мы спокойно разойдемся, это никак не повлияет на рабочие отношения. Если да… мы просто не будем спрашивать, кто, когда и с кем. Или будем. Как договоримся.

Тяжелый разговор. Торкил не любил такие, но так было правильно и честно.

Тесей медленно встал и обошел стол. Торкил глянул на него снизу вверх. Красивый, юный. Твердый. Интересно, что он решит.

Ладонь у Тесея была неожиданно тяжелой, да и плечо он сжал, не пожалев начальство. Иногда Торкил ощущал себя очень мелким рядом с ним.

— Значит, не будем спрашивать? — Тесей давил все сильнее, вжимая в кресло. Торкил ждал. Пусть злится, думает, решается. — Значит, не будем…

Тесей выдохнул и с размаху уселся прямо ему на колени, не обращая внимания ни на пошатнувшееся кресло, ни на оханье. Одной рукой он все еще держал Торкила за плечо, а второй уже быстро расстегивал многочисленные запонки, пуговицы и застежки на одежде.

— Шшш… — Торкил мягко погладил Тесея по плечам, спустился на бока. — Тише… Я все еще твой. И ты точно так же свободен.

Тесея надо было успокоить. Да, он редко позволял себе проявлять темперамент, и каждый раз это было неожиданно. Тише-тише, не надо давать эмоциями взять верх. Вот так, да, тише…

Торкил не мешал раздевать себя, но продолжал размеренно гладить, аккуратно разминая мышцы плеч и шеи. Тесей глубоко вздохнул и опустил голову, упираясь руками ему в плечи. Вспышка прошла, теперь нужно просто продолжать ласкать. Он умница и все обдумает сам.

Поднимал голову Тесей медленно. Глаза у него были спокойные, немного злые и твердые. Он недвусмысленно двинул бедрами.

— Торкил, я все еще хочу тебя. Я согласен на эти условия, но не хочу знать подробностей. И я буду волен делать то же самое с кем захочу и когда захочу.

— Хорошо. — Торкил нежно поцеловал его, прижимая к себе.

Они так и не стали до конца раздеваться. Тесей мерно покачивал бедрами, и Торкил тихо вздыхал от удовольствия, когда подтянутые ягодицы проходились по члену. Тесей прекрасно чувствовал их тела и знал, как нужно двигаться, чтобы им обоим было хорошо. И целовался он как в последний раз, глубоко, страстно, с тихими постанываниями.

Торкил не хотел разрушать эту томную нежность. Он очень осторожно, не прерывая поцелуя, приподнял Тесея, помогая ему высвободиться из штанов. Круговыми движениями помассировал бедра и ягодицы, разогревая. Тесей с готовностью приподнялся, подставляясь под массаж, а потом и под скользкие пальцы. Теперь он так же размеренно насаживался уже на них, расслабленный и податливый.

Можно было бы уже войти, но Торкил мешкал. Он хотел продлить это ощущение легкости и какой-то незавершенности. Тесей нетерпеливо поерзал, и Торкил погладил его свободной рукой по спине.

— Сейчас, сейчас… подожди немного. — Теперь Торкил прижимал Тесея к себе, обнимая и быстро целуя в висок, ухо, охотно подставленную шею. — Ты такой красивый. Я так не хочу тебя отпускать… Я уже заранее ревную тебя ко всем, с кем ты будешь... если будешь.

Тесей хмыкнул, выражая свое искреннее мнение о том, кто во всем виноват. Но ерзать перестал, доверчиво принимая ласки. Торкил все-таки с сожалением вынул пальцы, и Тесей тут же встрепенулся. Раскрытый, расслабленный, он тихо стонал, опускаясь на член. Торкил даже не пытался его поддерживать и направлять — пусть сам решает. Пусть все решает сам.

И Тесей решил. Ему надоела томность и неторопливость, темперамент требовал выхода. Коротко укусив Торкила за плечо, он устроился поудобнее и начал двигаться быстро, мелко, с явным наслаждением вслушиваясь в звуки. Сам он уже не стонал, только часто дышал, весь поглощенный ритмом. Торкил судорожно обнял его за спину, пытаясь притянуть ближе и поцеловать, но Тесей не давался, не отодвигаясь, но и не приближаясь.

Обидно. Это было очень по-детски обидно, что Тесей выбрал отстраненность и самостоятельность. Но так было нужно, Тесей давно не мальчишка, а Торкил ему не отец.

— Мне помочь тебе? — выдохнул Торкил, откидываясь на спинку кресла и еще немного увеличивая расстояние между ними. Все будет как ты захочешь. Нетерпеливый, жадный, страстный. Торкил любовался им всегда, особенно когда Тесей был так разгорячен. Широкие пласты грудных мышц, подтянутый живот, бледная кожа, сильные руки. И гибкая грация молодости, которая потом сменится мощью.

— Да-а-а… — Слова смешались со стоном, Тесей закусил губы. — Да… помоги… пожалуйста!

Торкил обхватил ладонью член Тесея, двигаясь в такт и вслушиваясь в новые стоны. Тесей иногда позволял себе быть громким, и Торкил радовался, что сейчас в здании вряд ли есть кто-то, кроме них, ночной смены и домовиков. Люди не прервут их, а домовики... их можно будет и убить, если посмеют потревожить!

Тесей все-таки прижался к нему, слегка содрогаясь в оргазме. Торкил судорожно сжал его в руках, не обращая внимания на испачканную ладонь. Теперь он двигался сам, быстро и размашисто входя в это податливо раскрывшееся тело. Тесей не мешал ему, просто отдаваясь и тихонько вздыхая в шею. Этот момент безоговорочного доверия тоже хотелось растянуть, но тело решило иначе. Торкил с силой выгнулся, и Тесей едва слышно охнул, сжавшись от неожиданности, но тут же вновь расслабился, неторопливо сползая с члена.

Отпускать его не хотелось, но завтра предстояло много дел. Очень много. Торкил привычно запустил ладонь во встрепанные волосы, разминая затылок Тесея.

— Спасибо… за то, что ты решил не уходить, — шепнул он, накидывая на обоих пиджак. Отпускать все еще не хотелось. Ничего, еще минут десять отдыха они могут себе позволить.

— Решил. — Тесей устроился поудобнее и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Потом успеет привести себя в порядок. Все потом. — Но давай больше не будем об этом?

— Как скажешь. — Торкил улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. — Как скажешь…

## Постановление о запрете на перемещения

В связи с возникновением опасности нарушения закона следующим лицам запрещены любые перемещения вне мест постоянного пребывания:

Оливия Малфой;  
Абраксас Малфой;  
Ирида Малфой;  
Аксель Трэверс;  
Торкил Трэверс;  
Финеас Найджелус Блэк;  
Сириус Блэк;  
Айола Блэк.

Также накладывается запрет на перемещение денежных средств, находящихся на текущих счетах указанных лиц, до выяснения.

А. Булстроуд

## Письмо, переданное в аврорат почтовой совой

Получил запрос, выдвигаюсь в Запретный лес при Хогвартсе. Надеюсь, что о моем присутствии не предупредят никого лишнего.

Гуннар Гриммсон


	4. Брат, 1913 год

## Глава 16

Легкие зимние сумерки опускались на Лондон, смешиваясь с дымом сигар и выхлопами редких автомобилей. Насупленный подросток лавировал между прохожими, нервно оглядываясь через плечо на сопровождающего его молодого мужчину — такого же мрачного, но куда более решительного. То, что они были братьями, сомнений не вызывало.

— Налево, и встань туда, — скомандовал старший, подталкивая младшего в сторону темной ниши между домами. — Когда уже сделают хотя бы навес…

Ниша выглядела неопрятной и даже неприятной, и вставать туда совершенно не хотелось бы никому. По стене обшарпанного здания пробежала жирная серая крыса, вызвав заинтересованный взгляд одного человека и брезгливый — другого.

Вдвоем в нише было тесновато, поэтому старший старался пройти процедуру поклонения стенам как можно быстрее. Постучать палочкой по чуть выступающему кирпичу, назваться, подождать, пока заклятие входа опознает его и подхватит обоих, перенося в Атриум. Младший мрачнел все больше и не знал, куда деть руки. Судя по упрямому взгляду, он уже обдумывал план саботажа всего этого похода.

В Атриуме было гораздо теплее и светлее. Фонтан с золотыми фигурами мага, волшебницы, гоблина, кентавра и домашнего эльфа создавал атмосферу уюта, шум струй органично дополнялся гулом голосов множества людей, сливаясь с ним. Старший уверенно подошел к стойке, где сидел пожилой волшебник с цепким внимательным взглядом, и предъявил жетон.

— Добрый вечер, Леодмар. Мы на четвертый уровень.

— Добрый вечер, Тесей, — степенно кивнул Леодмар. — Я вижу, ты привел брата познакомиться с Министерством? Мисс Диана уже интересовалась.

Братья синхронно поморщились, вызвав у Леодмара тихий, чуть снисходительный смешок.

— Нет, работать. А «мисс Диане» не стоит знать подробностей, она и так уже растрепала все, что могла, своим подружкам. — Тесей помрачнел еще больше.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Леодмар и обратился к младшему: — Мистер Скамандер, предъявите, пожалуйста, палочку, и представьтесь полным именем. Таков порядок.

— Ньютон Артемис Фидо… Скамандер, — проворчал младший и положил палочку на стойку. Леодмар степенно кивнул и записал посетителя, выдав ему жетон.

— Мистер Скамандер! — окликнули сзади низким, но мягким голосом. Грузноватый, уже седеющий волшебник приближался к ним очень легкой для его комплекции походкой. Тесей склонил голову.

— Мистер Булстроуд? — Напряженно-выжидательная интонация. Ну конечно же, он пропустил что-то важное, не явившись вчера на рабочее место. Правда, он предупредил, и никаких срочных заданий не было, но все равно как неловко-то…

Ньют мрачно отвернулся и ушел к фонтану, любоваться фигурами. С его точки зрения, выполнены они были не очень достоверно, но все равно красиво. Правда, монетки кидать совершенно не хотелось. И вообще находиться здесь не хотелось.

— Торкил предупреждал о вашем отсутствии. Но я хотел бы уточнить причину. Леодмар, ты пропустил господ? Вот и хорошо. — Булстроуд деловито отошел к стойке бара, скрытой от глаз обычных посетителей, но уж точно не от него. Уж он-то мог себе позволить хоть сливочное пиво, хоть более крепкие напитки и зелья. — Все-таки аврорат — военизированная организация.

— Да, я знаю. — Тесей вздохнул, устраиваясь на высоком стуле рядом. — Но я все проверил и был наготове. Тем более что у меня было право на отпуск за то дело с гоблином, продававшим бракованные метлы.

— Да-да, я помню. Не надо оправдываться. — Булстроуд отмахнулся, с удовольствием отпивая из высокого бокала искрящуюся серебристую жидкость. Его любимое зелье, варить которое умеют немногие. — Меня интересует именно причина. Я ведь старый параноик, как известно….

— Кхм… — Ну да, глупо удивляться тому, что уж этот человек знает все свои прозвища, гуляющие среди сотрудников Министерства. — Это семейная проблема.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Булстроуд. — Но хочу знать подробнее. Не сочтите за вмешательство, это просто работа.

— Кхм, — повторил Тесей. Работа и любопытство старого параноика. Но нельзя не признать, что такой подход давал плоды. — Мой брат был исключен из Хогвартса из-за… из-за животных, которых он держал и которые навредили другому ученику.

— И поэтому?.. — невозмутимо продолжил Булстроуд, не забывая о зелье.

— Поэтому после разбирательств мы решили, что лучшим выходом будет отправить его работать в Министерство, — продолжил Тесей, понимая, что идея сдать любителя магозоологии в Министерство может не понравиться Министерству. Но все лучше, чем ничего.

— Вы обдумали вопросы безопасности для всех сторон? — Это было скорее утверждением, чем вопросом.

— Да. Крупных животных сюда провести невозможно, а мелкие… — тут Тесей позволил себе добавить иронии, — мелкие не опасны или попадают на зуб матаготам, не так ли?

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет. А потом?

— А потом он станет совершеннолетним и сможет самостоятельно выбрать себе занятие. Семья не собирается отказываться от него.

Не собирается. Уже не собирается. А если дядюшка Гермес опять хотя бы заикнется о том, что Ньюта надо просто выгнать, то Тесей лично обеспечит ему настоящую паранойю до конца его жизни. Тем более что этому старому пню и так недолго осталось!

Отголоски вчерашнего скандала все еще тлели в душе, и Тесей торопливо загнал их обратно. Вряд ли Булстроуда это обманет, он читал в людях, как некоторые читают в книгах, но все же. Тесей до сих пор злился на всю ситуацию, на Гермеса, на тут же сбежавшую к своим гиппогрифам мать, на Ньюта, в конце концов! На него больше всех. Ну вот что ему стоило потерпеть и хотя бы в Хогвартсе не устраивать зверинец?! Бегал бы, как раньше, в Запретный лес, все равно успел сдружиться с новым лесником, так нет же! Вот пусть теперь сидит и думает над своим поведением. И, кстати, работа не с людьми — все, как он хотел!

— Хорошо, мистер Скамандер. Да, и помогите Трэверсу с отчетами. Я на вас надеюсь больше, чем на него…. — ободряюще и вместе с тем иронично улыбнулся Булстроуд и поставил бокал. Бокал тут же исчез с тихим мелодичным хлопком. Обслуживание здесь было идеальным.

— Конечно, мистер Булстроуд. — Тесей кивнул и встал, выискивая глазами Ньюта. Очень надеясь найти его там же, где оставил. То есть у фонтана.

Ньют действительно обнаружился у фонтана. Тесей только вздохнул, наблюдая, как брат зябко ежится и пытается скрыться от любопытных взглядов посетителей и работников. Не то чтобы он привлекал какое-то особое внимание, но Атриум Министерства был в том числе местом для бесед и обмена новостями, так что незнакомый подросток вызывал некоторый интерес.

— Кто это был? — равнодушно поинтересовался Ньют, шлепая ладонью по воде и не поднимая головы.

— Арчибальд Булстроуд, глава Отдела магического правопорядка. — Тесей сделал паузу. — А еще он держит дома двух низлов и иногда водит их на работу. Пошли, познакомлю тебя с твоим начальством. Насчет низлов не знаю, но видел у миссис Шекельд колдографии из путешествий.

Ньют слегка встрепенулся, и Тесей неторопливо повел его к лифту, обмениваясь короткими приветствиями со знакомыми. Министерство — это не только серая масса, которая не хочет понять тонкую душу. Это еще и люди, с некоторыми из которых точно можно найти общий язык.

## Глава 17

Бумажная работа... Тесей ее обожал. Так обожал, что иногда был готов выкинуться из окна прямо на шею дементору и поцеловать его прямо в губы, пусть у этого существа и не было губ. Арчибальд явно издевался, считая, что Тесей может помочь Торкилу с бумагами. Решил все-таки наказать за отлучку, не иначе. Даже Томас, его новая сова, спрятался за шторой и не показывал оттуда клюва — опасался, что и его заставят разбираться в бумагах. А приличные совы писать не умеют.

Новый отчет. А, это уже за прошлые годы. Айола Блэк…

Тесей покачал головой и вздохнул, тоскливо пощелкивая пальцами по кончику длинного пера. Ему не нравилась эта история: он не считал, что Блэк действовала по своей воле, и это даже удалось доказать. С другой стороны, Айола действительно намеревалась подорвать спокойствие страны и даже гордилась этим. Но в тюрьму так и не попала, отделавшись заключением в собственном доме. Луиза недавно навещала ее в рамках установления связей с агентами. Кстати, где ее отчет? Должен быть тут.

Тесей скрепил свитки одной печатью и отправил их в коробку. Ничего интересного Луиза не написала, общие слова, обтекаемые формулировки. Как бы она не заигралась в хитрую лисицу. Тесей очень не хотел бы отправлять ее под суд за неподобающие связи с преступным миром, а от шпионажа и бесед до них не так уж далеко.

— Тесей, у тебя все? — Торкил ворвался в кабинет, на ходу приглаживая волосы растопыренными пальцами. Быстро оглядевшись, он звучно прихлопнул столешницу ладонями и почти навис над подчиненным. От него пахло горьковатой эссенцией и тем особым запахом, который издает только что отутюженная одежда. Тесей поднял голову, демонстративно медленно поставив перо в чернильницу.

— Да, сэр. И не могли бы вы пояснить, сэр, почему вы допустили такой бардак в бумагах, сэр? — с интонациями старого дворецкого вопросил он, строго глядя начальству в переносицу. Начальство только махнуло рукой.

— Потому что было много работы и мало сна. Да и не такой уж бардак, если вдуматься.

Он был ощутимо перевозбужден, и Тесей вздохнул. Ну да, работа по очистке берегов Темзы от непомерно расплодившихся глизней не относилась к ведению аврората, но кто-то этим должен был заняться. А популяция уже представляла опасность для людей, так что Торкил, похоже, только что вернулся и успел разве что переодеться. Тесей внимательнее присмотрелся к волосам — да, еще поблескивают.

— Ну, как охота? — махнув рукой на тон строгого дворецкого, уточнил Тесей. — Много еще?

— Нет, уже все. Давно я так не работал. — Торкил присел на стол и потянулся, с наслаждением покрутив запястьями.

— Кто же тебя заставлял быть лучшим специалистом по этим заклинаниям? В одиночку Отдел контроля долго бы еще работал. — Тесей отодвинул отчеты и обхватил Торкила поперек талии, медленно поднимая ладонь выше по животу. Шерстяная ткань жилета приятно щекотала кожу на контрасте с более гладким шелком рубашки под ней.

— Никто, — удовлетворенно вздохнул Торкил, улыбаясь, как довольный жизнью низл. — Скоро пойду к Булстроуду на доклад. У тебя остались зелья?

— Остались, но мне кажется, тебе они будут лишними. Хочешь, помогу сохранить бодрость духа? — Теперь Тесей гладил уже с силой, притягивая Торкила к себе и заставляя лечь. Да, именно поперек стола. Он широкий, удобный. А руки у Тесея крепкие, теплые.

— Это в каком смысле?! — старательно возмутился Торкил и откинулся назад, вытягиваясь и удобно свешивая ноги. Под голову ему тут же предложили локоть. Надежный локоть сильной руки. От Тесея пахло только тканью, чернилами и немного — чистой кожей. Он не любил туалетную воду и вообще лишние запахи на себе, предпочитая не оставлять следов.

— Именно в этом самом. — Одна рука у Тесея была занята поддерживанием многоумной начальственной головы, но другая уже расстегивала пуговицы на жилете. — Я могу, конечно, налить тебе чаю, но это не поможет…

— А это, значит, поможет! — Нет, Торкил нисколько не противился, даже устроился поудобнее. Но почему бы не поддержать разговор?

— Мне помогло. — Тесей чуть развернул корпус и низко склонился, коротко поцеловав Торкила в губы. — Но без Альбуса мы точно обойдемся…

Он продолжал гладить, сверху вниз, настойчивыми плотными и плавными движениями, насколько мог дотянуться. Шелк рубашки легко скользил под ладонью, сменяясь грубоватой шерстяной тканью брюк. Здесь Тесей сжимал пальцы, нащупывая гладкий перламутр крошечных пуговиц, скрытых под планкой.

Торкил только вздыхал, чувствуя, как постепенно расслабляется натруженная поясница — и как предвкушение медленно перерастает в возбуждение. Можно было бы взять ситуацию в свои руки, начать отдавать приказы, но было так… так откровенно лень. Зато лежать на твердом столе и просто принимать ласки, в буквальном смысле опираясь на чужую руку, оказалось приятно. Хорошо даже. И когда Тесей уверенно взял его за руку, Торкил не стал даже интересоваться, что он собирается предпринять. Все равно скоро узнает.

Узнал. Тесей теперь гладил Торкила его же собственной ладонью — живот, левый бок, даже бедро. И пах, конечно же. Сжал переплетенными пальцами член прямо через ткань, провел несколько раз, примеряясь. Торкил расслабленно закрыл глаза, поглаживая и растирая собственное горло, грудь. Нащупал соски, запустив руку в слегка расстегнутый ворот. Он знал, что Тесей сейчас наблюдает за ним с жадным исследовательским интересом — и легким недовольством тем, что не может рассмотреть подробностей. Даже наверняка чуть поджал и без того пухлые губы, из-за которых он зачастую выглядел капризничающим мальчишкой. Очень, очень обманчивое впечатление.

Тесей ускорил темп, немного навалившись на стол, чтобы одновременно дотянуться рукой до паха — и губами до губ, подбородка, шеи. Куда получится, быстрыми короткими поцелуями, обжигающими смесью жаркого дыхания и чуть влажных прикосновений. Торкил в ответ застонал — тихо и больше символично. Да, мне нравится. Мне очень нравится. Продолжай.

Дыхание Тесея стало более частым, чуть прерывистым. Ему тоже нравилось. Нравилось смотреть, как доверчиво расслабляется вечно настороженный Торкил, только что вернувшийся с несложного, но выматывающего задания. И запахи чисто вымытых с горьким чайным отваром волос, и такой же горьковатой эссенции на коже, и отутюженной раскаленным утюгом ткани.

— Вот так и иди, — выдохнул Тесей, с усилием останавливаясь. Торкил обиженно махнул рукой, мазнув пальцами по его подбородку. — Я хочу к тебе вечером. Или завтра, как выспишься.

— Издеваешься. — Торкил не спрашивал, он утверждал. — Давай завтра? Поможешь мне слезть?

— Конечно.

Тесей обошелся без заклинаний. Торкил не такой уж тяжелый, чтобы не суметь стащить его со стола, попутно оценив размер… бодрости. Причем не только той, что в штанах. Глаза у Торкила были веселыми, уже без налета усталости. Значит, один доклад у Булстроуда точно переживет! Сам Тесей тоже не отказался бы от продолжения, и тоже никак не мог этого скрыть — точно не когда в процессе стаскивания уже уперся пахом в бедро, — но сдержался. Завтра вечером он оторвется, а сейчас им обоим просто не помешает заряд здоровой злости... да, и бодрости тоже. Очень помогает справиться с суровыми служебными буднями.

## Глава 18

Конечно, завтра Торкил не был свободен. И послезавтра. Служба выматывает и требует самоотдачи, особенно если в планах — построить хорошую карьеру. А у Торкила эти планы были, и он их не скрывал даже от Арчибальда, которого и намеревался когда-нибудь сменить. Впрочем, Арчибальд не возражал и даже вслух высказывался, что молодые и амбициозные заместители — это очень важно, они не позволяют засидеться на месте. И смеялся, прихлебывая свои зелья, которые пил теперь вместо чая. И кивал на проходящего мимо по своим делам Тесея, будто бы молодым и амбициозным здесь был только он.

Было ясно, что просто так старик на свое место не пустит, и чем больше власти забирал себе Торкил, тем больше обязанностей на него сваливалось. Сейчас, например, он должен был разбираться в мошеннических схемах торговцев из Лютного переулка, чтобы понять, участвовали ли в убийстве нескольких из них гоблины, желавшие забрать то, что считали принадлежащим им. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что речь шла о фамильной реликвии рода Лестрейнджей. Гоблинской работы, конечно же, иначе гоблины не стали бы тратить на это силы. В итоге Лестрейнджи имели претензии к торговцам, гоблины имели претензии и к Лестрейнджам, и к торговцам. Торговцы уже не имели никаких претензий, зато их имели семьи торговцев. И со всем этим нужно было разобраться как можно быстрее.

Торкил еще раз пробежал глазами свои записи. Арчибальд сказал, что нужно разобраться быстрее? Что ж, тогда решение на поверхности. Оставить все как есть, гоблинам предписать откупиться, семьям предписать взять то, что дают, иначе всплывут все их семейные торговые дела, а Лестрейнджам предписать смириться с тем, что гоблины никогда не отдают свои работы насовсем.

На составление предписаний ушло еще полчаса. И минут пять на то, чтобы очень красиво их упаковать — часть отправится совиной почтой, часть сразу уйдет с курьером в Гринготтс, а одно нужно передать лично. Аристократия — всегда аристократия. Опять пошлют Раймунда, как младшего. Торкил посмотрел на песочные часы, песчинки в которых под его взглядом сформировались в подобие циферблата. Да, он как раз успел, за решением должны прийти с минуты на минуту.

В приемной пока еще никого не было, даже Тесея. Вот уж кто просто обязан был его ожидать, он же сам... предлагал. Даже настаивал. Торкил улыбнулся и с довольным видом прищурился. Сейчас он разделается с гоблинами и Лестрейнджами — и можно будет приступать к планомерному сибаритству. Очень хотелось бы надеяться, что Тесей тоже все успел и что не произойдет ничего экстраординарного.

Небрежно распахнувшаяся дверь впустила в приемную сперва смех, а потом и всего Тесея. И не одного. Рядом с ним, держась чуть позади, шла мрачноватая девушка, чем-то напоминающая ворона. Еще студентка, судя по шарфу Слизерина, виднеющемуся в вырезе длинного пальто. Торкил поднял брови, не без удовольствия внимательно рассматривая экзотически красивое лицо с пухлыми, почти как у Тесея, губами и большими темными глазами. Хороша. И Тесей хорош, хоть и выглядит… не очень умным.

— Тесей, представь нас, — мягко напомнил Торкил, когда осознал, что топчущийся на месте и пытающийся перестать смеяться Тесей сам представить гостью не сообразит.

— А, кхм… — Тесей смутился еще больше, но встряхнулся, выпрямился, почти как на параде, только каблуками не прищелкнул. — Мистер Трэверс, заместитель главы Отдела магического правопорядка. Мисс Лита Лестрейндж.

— Добрый день, мистер Трэверс. — Это было сказано так строго, что Торкил невольно вспомнил Минерву МакГонагалл. Особенно когда она пытается сдержать смех, как вот сейчас Лита. Тесей ей рассказал все смешные истории из практики разом, что ли? — Я пришла за постановлением.

— О, понимаю, мисс Лестрейндж. — Торкил так же строго и даже чопорно кивнул, протягивая тщательно запечатанный конверт. Значит, вместо Раймунда в Министерство теперь будет ходить Лита. Неплохо! — Даже не знаю, хочу ли пожелать почаще видеть вас здесь или это прозвучит слишком двусмысленно.

— Наверное. — Лита пожала плечами и коротко глянула на Тесея. Торкил едва сдержал улыбку.

— Тесей, проводите мисс Лестрейндж. Уже вечереет, на улицах может быть опасно.

И, конечно же, под охраной Скамандера ей никакие опасности не грозят. Разве что получить гневное послание от отца за то, что она позволяет себе прогулки в обществе каких-то неизвестных авроров. Торкил проводил удалившуюся пару взглядом и вернулся в кабинет. Нужно еще собрать бумаги, переставить чернильницу. Столько дел, столько дел…

Он дошел до Атриума только через час. Отправить письма, поговорить с коллегами, выпить чашку чаю — мало ли чем может заняться джентльмен, уходя с работы? Зато можно было не волноваться, что он прервет воркование этой парочки. Слишком уж взбудораженным для простого разговора выглядел Тесей. Торкилу девушка тоже понравилась, так что надо будет проверить ее и, если она хорошо сдаст экзамены, выписать приглашение на работу в Министерство.

Парочка в Атриуме действительно была. Только не та, которую можно было бы ожидать. Тесей мрачно смотрел на рыжего подростка. Рыжий подросток мрачно смотрел на Тесея. Звенящую между ними тишину Торкил расслышал еще за три дюжины футов, а фамильное сходство разглядел за все пять. Это, значит, и есть Ньютон? О младшем Скамандере Торкил слышал многое, но обрывочно. Любитель животных, проходил как свидетель в деле Айолы Блэк, недавно был устроен в Министерство. Значит, это он. И с Тесеем он в натянутых отношениях. Очень натянутых…

Братья развернулись к нему пугающе синхронно. И так же синхронно скрестили руки на груди, только один сжимал кулаки, а второй спрятал ладони под мышками. Торкил оглядел обоих и высоко поднял брови, чуть иронично усмехнувшись.

— Я так понимаю, вы уже закончили? — светски осведомился он. Братья молчали. Значит, были согласны. — В таком случае, Тесей… Ты обещал.

Тесей молча кивнул, шумно выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ньютон дернул плечом и молча начал пробираться через толпу к выходу из Атриума. Его спина выражала негодование и нежелание общаться с любыми представителями рода человеческого. Тесей снова выдохнул и опустил руки.

— Закончили. У него был тяжелый день.

— Я так и понял. И он решил, что ты в этом виноват? — Торкил предпочел служебный выход. Он свободнее, да и меньше риска еще с кем-нибудь встретиться.

— Отчасти он прав, это я его сюда… определил. Семья поддержала, но все же идея была моя. Лита приходила навестить его. — Тесей потер лицо ладонями. — Но он, видимо, был не рад, что она его увидела именно здесь.

— Подожди. — Уличный воздух был холодным и слегка пах гарью. Торкил принюхался, огляделся. Нет, все в порядке, просто ветер с завода. — Так она приходила к нему, а не ко мне?

— Я думаю, да. А за письмом просто зашла заодно. Как я понял, они дружат. Не Лита с письмом, конечно, а Лита с Ньютом…

— И он начал ревновать?

— Нет. Не должен. Не знаю! — Тесей возмущенно развел руками. — Я не думал об этом! И не хочу. Давай лучше пойдем в Косой переулок, у миссис Мурданн сегодня день стейков! И я хочу самый большой.

## Глава 19

В Косом переулке было людно и шумно — как и всегда по вечерам. Еще одно место сбора жителей их большой деревни — а что Лондон для волшебников был одной деревней, Торкил мог утверждать наверняка. Где же еще можно идти по оживленной улице и встречать столько знакомых? Практически про каждого Торкил что-то знал.

Например, вот хромает престарелая миссис Шарлотта Кэрроу, бойко отругиваясь от вертящейся вокруг молодой девушки — это Мэл, какая-то дальняя родственница и компаньонка, она сейчас еще практикуется, но хочет работать в Мунго. Прямо в ухо громогласно рассказывает анекдот огромный шотландец МакМэд. Его никто не понимает из-за совершенно чудовищного акцента, но все смеются, глядя на его пантомиму. У него дочь сквиб, и не так давно он пытался ее убить в припадке гнева. С тех пор ему запрещено носить палочку, и приговор пока не обжалован. Или вон там стайка молодых ведьмочек празднует день рождения сестер-тройняшек Даллес. Торкил заметил среди них Луизу и мысленно отметил для себя выяснить, делает ли она это по велению души или опять работает. Тесей, если верить его помрачневшему лицу, сделал то же самое.

— Тереса! Да ну стой же! — Окрик резанул уши сильнее, чем раскаты голоса МакМэда. Мимо пробежала растрепанная молодая женщина, закрывающая лицо руками. Выскочивший на порог «Костяного кабанчика» мужчина примерно такого же возраста растерянно огляделся. — Да остановите же ее! Она магл!

Вокруг стало ощутимо тише. Тереса огляделась в паническом поиске то ли поддержки, то ли места, где можно скрыться. Бедная девочка. Торкил покачал головой и тронул Тесея за рукав, привычно отправляя «в поле». То есть перехватывать Тересу — он сегодня у женщин нарасхват. А сам с большим интересом повернулся к мужчине. Тот нервно сглотнул и отвел глаза. Что ж, все ясно.

— Продолжения циркового представления не будет, дамы и господа, — громко и очень четко, так, чтобы расслышали все заинтересованные, заговорил Торкил и пошел к дверям. — И я в этом твердо уверен. Поэтому прошу всех заниматься далее своими делами.

И сплетничать подальше отсюда. Кстати, Луиза здесь была очень кстати, наверняка Тесей успеет расспросить ее об этой Тересе и ее... брате? Муже? Друге? Да уж, интересные у нее друзья. Кстати, что-то оба ему незнакомы.

— Пройдемте-пройдемте. — Торкил буквально сиял дружелюбием, проталкивая мужчину обратно в заведение. — Здесь подают прекрасные стейки, и мы как раз хотели бы поужинать… а заодно побеседовать. Позвольте представиться, Торкил Трэверс, Аврорат. Надеюсь, вы окажете мне ответную любезность, мистер?..

— Харрес. Зигфрид Харрес. А Тереса — моя сестра. Двоюродная… — Зигфрид буквально осел на заботливо пододвинутый Торкилом стул. Его явно нервировала ситуация и особенно дружелюбие со стороны вроде как грозного аврора.

Торкил улыбнулся еще шире и уже не скрывал ни иронии, ни яда в интонациях.

— И она магл, о чем вы не преминули сообщить всем желающим, поскольку все сплетницы Косого переулка уже услышали. И что же вас побудило сперва нарушить закон, а потом во всеуслышание об этом заявить? Кэти, пожалуйста, два стейка, нам как обычно.

— Вы вдвоем с мистером Скамандером? — уточнила длинноносая, но в своем роде эффектная женщина с короткой стрижкой и маленьким свитком в руках. Свиток ей, конечно же, был не нужен, она и так никогда ничего не забывала, но с ним она выглядела еще интереснее. Не привлекательнее, но интереснее.

— Да. И что-нибудь успокаивающее… из чаев. И пока все. Спасибо. — Торкил добавил бы «милая», но это грозило ему как минимум испепеляющим взглядом. Вот уж кто-кто, а Кэти не любила такого панибратства.

Вошел Тесей. С Луизой — прекрасно, она уже в курсе. Тересу они почти несли на руках — точнее, нес Тесей, а Луиза рассказывала ей про какие-то настойки для поднятия настроения.

— Посадите леди. Скоро принесут чай. Мисс Тереса, пожалуйста, не надо убегать. Вам не грозит ничего смертельного в любом случае.

— Утешил, — едва слышно вздохнула Луиза и тут же удостоилась тяжелого взгляда от Тесея. Да, пусть со своими подчиненными разбирается сам.

— Миссис. Миссис Тереса, пожалуйста, и никак иначе. Мою фамилию вам знать не нужно, — мрачно поправила его Тереса и выпрямилась, положив сцепленные руки на стол таким жестом, будто забивала последний гвоздь. А вот в крышку чьего гроба — Торкил бы еще задумался.

— Хорошо, миссис Тереса, — зачем спорить по пустякам. — Меня зовут Торкил Трэверс, это мои помощники Тесей Скамандер и Луиза Халек. Мы представляем исполнительную власть, но, поверьте, в наших полномочиях нет ничего большего, чем в полномочиях полицейских.

Чай принесли первым. Кэти левитировала его с ловкостью циркачки, успевая жонглировать и чайником, и чашечками. И даже подмигнуть Тересе в знак поддержки. Хорошая она все-таки, хоть и злая иногда.

— Как я понимаю, вы недавно в Лондоне или редко выходите в свет, верно?

— Нет. — Тереса посмотрела на Зигфрида, и тот снова отвел глаза. — Мой брат живет в Девоншире, но я всю жизнь жила в Лондоне. Но вы правы, в этот свет я не выхожу.

Это было сказано с горечью. Но чашечку из рук Тесея приняла, уже хорошо. Точно он сегодня нарасхват.

— Вы ведь оказались здесь не от хорошей жизни? — мягко продолжил Торкил, разглядывая бледноватое худое лицо. — Ваш брат не помогал вам?

— Помогал, но… — Они снова переглянулись.

— У меня практически нет магловских денег, поэтому я покупал вещи, — ответил за обоих Зигфрид и выдохнул. — Мистер Трэверс. Я бы не стал нарушать закон, если бы не нужда. Но…

Он замялся. Пауза заполнялась только легким постукиванием ложечки о края чашки.

— Но мой ребенок умер от скарлатины, а муж… — Тереса грустно и зло усмехнулась. — Я пыталась работать, но женщинам почти ничего не платят, ведь «тебя должен содержать муж», ха! И я пришла к брату, потому что больше мне идти было некуда. Только подыхать.

— Особенно после твоего выбрыка с битьем витрин! — Зигфрид не орал. Даже голоса не повысил, но злость была ощутима почти физически. — Может, тебе не стоило сперва устраивать дебоши, а потом бежать к мужчине за помощью?

— Да я уже жалею! — А вот Тереса в выражении эмоций не стеснялась. — Ты вот для этого меня при всех назвал вот этим словом, да? Чтобы отомстить за поруганные витрины?! Да что ты вообще знаешь!

— Я знаю? — Зигфрид грохнул кулаком по столу и приподнялся. — Я знаю, что пытался тебе помочь, а в итоге ты устраиваешь истерики!

— Оба устраиваете… — ровным мягким голосом произнес Тесей. Торкил коротко глянул на него, но прерывать не стал. Кажется, Тереса ему если не доверяет, то хотя бы не кидается, и то хорошо. — Луиза, ты ведь знаешь о витринах?

— Суфражистки, — коротко ответила Луиза, и Тереса сверкнула глазами, выпрямившись. — У маглов все гораздо хуже, чем у нас. Ни пенсий, ни заработков. Страна богатая, а люди бедные.

— Ты можешь помочь решить ситуацию с жильем и пособиями?

— Ну… я могу посмотреть… — Луиза лучезарно улыбнулась.

Торкил кивнул, подтверждая решение Тесея. Пусть поможет, если знает, что там происходит.

— В таком случае, мисс Халек, займитесь… делами миссис Тересы. Происшествие не должно получить огласки, но если мы сможем что-то сделать, то пусть будет так. А вам, мистер Харрес, надлежит явиться завтра в Министерство для дачи показаний.

Потому что если уж нарушаешь закон, то делай это тихо. Сейчас Тересе сотрут память, Луиза сделает ее своей очередной подружкой-собеседницей, от которых она получает сведения обо всем, что происходит в городе, Зигфрид пойдет сочинять себе речь для слушаний, а он, Торкил, наконец-то поест.

Только проводит всех троих до выхода и заберет у Кэти стейки.

— Страна богатая, а люди бедные, — встретил его вздохом так и не сдвинувшийся с места Тесей. — У маглов до сих пор волнения, но вроде бы становится лучше. Хорошо, что Айола не додумалась убить еще и парламентариев.

— Думаешь, была бы революция? — Торкил с удовольствием взялся за приборы. — Я не хочу об этом говорить. Мы не решаем проблемы всего мира.

— Голодный бунт, как в Российской империи, — кивнул Тесей и оглядел тарелки. — Кстати, а почему ты забрал себе мой стейк?!

## Глава 20

Последний раз в квартире Торкила Тесей был… года два назад. И то по делу. Высокое начальство изволило быть раненным прямо в многоумную голову и лечиться в Мунго не желало, и Тесей был к нему откомандирован с формулировкой «тебя точно не убьет». В свете этого приглашение виделось особенно привлекательным и даже немного будоражило. Обычно Торкил предпочитал рабочие кабинеты, утверждая, что они уютнее и роднее, чем собственный дом.

Врал, конечно. Тесей видел, с какой любовью была подобрана мебель в его жилище, как выдрессирована его эльфийка, с какой гордостью Торкил демонстрировал новые напольные часы. Магловская работа, но дополненная мастерами-волшебниками. Теперь часы показывали не только время в разных городах мира, но и колдографии, сделанные в это время суток. Сейчас стояло лондонское, и на потолке уже виднелись первые звезды над собором Святого Павла.

— Я думал, ты выберешь Тауэр, — заметил Тесей, разглядывая крест над светлым на фоне неба куполом.

— Мне нравится этот стиль. — Торкил, не раздеваясь, рухнул спиной на широкую постель и с наслаждением потянулся. — Тауэр слишком мрачен, как бы тебе объяснить… Привычен? Обычен? Он то, о чем в первую очередь думают, а я не хочу смотреть на то, на что смотрят все.

— На собор тоже смотрят. — Тесей не то чтобы спорил. И даже более того — он без спроса залез на кровать и навис над Торкилом, припечатав его ладонями за плечи.

— Смотрят. Но не так. — Торкил невесомо провел руками вдоль бедер Тесея, поднимаясь к пояснице и с легким щелчком отстегивая металлическую пряжку подтяжек. — Совсем не так… Иди сюда?

— Я не разулся. — Тесей согнул руки и потерся носом о его шею под самым подбородком, чуть не уколовшись уже начавшей заново пробиваться щетиной. — Как всегда, брился руками…

— Плевать, плевать, — пробормотал Торкил, запуская руку в вечно слегка встрепанные волосы. Тесей в ответ легонько прикусил кожу на шее и помотал головой, ощущая, как еще чуть прохладные ладони забираются под пояс брюк. Плевать так плевать, очистить обувь заклинанием — дело двух секунд.

— Тогда держись! — выдохнул Тесей и сильнее вжал ладони в плечи Торкила. — Я хочу сперва попрать тебя ногами, потом растрепать твою вечно гладкую прическу. А потом… потом я еще придумаю!

Он еще раз прикусил шею, уже чуть ниже, и приготовился слушать возражения. Которых почему-то не последовало, хотя Торкил обычно трепетно относился к вопросам собственной внешности. Не менее трепетно, чем к вопросам бюрократии. Даже более того — судя по довольному вздоху, он ничего не имел против инициативы.

В первую очередь его следовало раздеть. Но не полностью! Пиджак, жилет — это точно снять. Тесей действовал быстро и со сноровкой человека, уже оказывавшего помощь раненым. И незадачливым любителям купания — тоже. Перламутровые пуговицы, потайные застежки — все такое гладкое, выскальзывающее из пальцев. Теперь ботинки, они тоже не нужны. Тесей отполз к краю кровати и заставил Торкила согнуть и широко расставить ноги. Строгие черные носки также вызывали желание их немедленно снять, но Тесей уже придумал кое-что получше. Он обхватил ладонями лодыжку, легонько разминая пальцами чувствительную ямку под ахиллесовым сухожилием. Повел руки вверх, задирая штанину и открывая подтяжки на носке. Их тоже нужно расстегнуть — и потом подцепить носок самыми кончиками мизинцев, приспуская до щиколотки. Второй носок Тесей оставил как есть. Асимметрия его радовала, пожалуй, больше.

Что теперь? Теперь нужно попрать ногами! Или нет. Нет, сперва с чувством провести раскрытыми ладонями по внутренней стороне ног — бесконечно длинных ног, чуть задирая и сминая строгие брюки с отутюженными стрелками. До самого паха, где можно уже нащупать сухожилия. Пальцы Торкила снова оказались в волосах, призывая к продолжению, но Тесей только потерся щекой об уже проступающий под тканью член. Нет, у него другие планы.

Тесей выпрямился во весь рост, едва не задевая макушкой потолок, и прошелся по пружинящей кровати, иногда аккуратно поддевая Торкила носком ботинка. Торкил следил за ним с улыбкой, но взгляд стал настороженным, и Тесей отказался от мысли поставить ему ногу на грудь. Это уже слишком. Но можно переступить через Торкила и медленно подогнуть ноги, устраиваясь на животе, но не придавливая. Да, да, и теперь его тоже можно гладить по ногам, пока Тесей со вкусом, по прядке, превращает вечно прилизанный пробор в неприлично взъерошенную копну.

В этом было что-то настолько нарушающее приличия, что Тесей решился на еще большую дерзость. Чуть откинувшись назад, он перебрал пальцами по животу, члену… и опустил их ниже, уперевшись в ложбинку между ягодиц.

Пауза затянулся на несколько секунд, пока Торкил размышлял. Потом кивнул с тихим смешком.

— Я хочу расслабиться и не думать. — Он сжал ладонями мышцы на талии Тесея. — Так что действуй.

— Раздеваться я все равно не буду. И ты тоже.

Действия Тесея несколько противоречили словам. По крайней мере, он расстегнул пуговицы на гульфике и теперь вполне по-хозяйски, с усилием, поглаживал член. Второй рукой он обхватил шею Торкила под самым затылком, заставляя чуть откинуть голову и разминая мышцы — до легкой боли и тяжелых, довольных вздохов, в едином ритме. Расхристанный, встрепанный Торкил выглядел… соблазнительно. Тесей даже не думал, что это слово подходит к его начальству. Он красив, строг, опытен, привлекателен, скрывает многие и многие страсти… но соблазнительным Тесей смог его назвать только сейчас.

А еще у Торкила очень длинные и сильные пальцы, способные сжать поясницу так, что самому хочется застонать то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. Тесей и застонал — негромко, как будто на пробу. И двинул бедрами, выражая все — желание, нетерпение, жадность. Ткань скользила по ткани — непривычно, но приятно. Торкил под ним уже тоже нетерпеливо ерзал, сжимал бока все сильнее, задирая рубашку вместе с жилетом, чтобы добраться до кожи, нащупать ребра.

Тесей мотнул головой и потянулся за руками, приподнимаясь — и снова опускаясь ниже, так, чтобы не причинить неудобств. Его собственные пальцы на члене и шее чуть напряглись, сжались сильнее, уже наверняка болезненно защипывая мышцы. Но Торкилу нравилось. Он запрокидывал голову, подставлял загривок, тяжело дышал. Даже закрыл глаза, и от этого Тесею стало еще немного жарче. Торкил расслабился и доверился. Его нельзя подвести.

Нельзя и медлить. Тесей выдохнул и встал, аккуратно отступая назад. Шаг, два. Изящно, даже щегольски. Попирая чужие чистые простыни уличной обувью и расстегивая жилет.

И стремительно рухнул вниз, прямо на вытянутые руки. Кровать скрипнула и почти прогнулась, но в доме Торкила не было плохой мебели. Тесей торжествующе выдохнул Торкилу в ухо и удобно улегся, опустив руку ниже и закинув одну бесконечно длинную ногу себе на предплечье. Двигаться он начал сразу, не давая опомниться. Горячий член упирался в живот и чувствовался даже сквозь ткань, и Тесей постарался зажать его между телами еще плотнее. И еще крепче прижаться пахом к ягодицам, толкаясь в них выразительно, сильно, с почти животной жадностью.

Торкила слегка потряхивало, он с усилием вжал пальцы в спину Тесея, как будто хотел разорвать жилет, рубашку, добраться до кожи любой ценой. Но пальцы скользили по обжигающей шерстяной ткани, за ними тянулись покалывающие подушечки разряды.

— Тесей… — выдохнул он. — Тесей… сильнее…

Сильнее — значит, сильнее. Так сильно, быстро, чтобы голова моталась из стороны в сторону, чтобы тело сотрясалось от толчков. И волосы были уже встрепаны по-настоящему. И дыхание прерывалось стонами, а пальцы соскальзывали с плеч.

Чтобы даже когда уже скрутило легкой судорогой финального удовольствия — не хотелось прерываться. Чтобы хотелось еще — ощущения навалившегося сверху тела, жаркого дыхания на груди и горле, уверенных движений.

А потом уже можно было целоваться, лежа в обнимку, на смятой и разворошенной постели. И ткань строгих костюмов уже не мешала затухающим сонным ласкам. Кожа к коже, смешивающееся дыхание. Доверчиво закрытые глаза.

Тесей подцепил одеяло, укрывая обоих. За окном мирно кружились редкие снежинки.

## Письмо, переданное в дом Скамандеров почтовой совой

Здравствуй, мама.

С Ньютом все в порядке, он, кажется, устроился на новом месте. Пожилые леди в нем души не чают, пытаются накормить. Вчера поймали лечурку, гуляющую по Атриуму. Пожалуйста, не нужно постоянно слать письма, Ньют уже не ребенок. И предупреди Гермеса, что если он еще раз явится сюда с инспекцией, то я найду, как воспользоваться служебным положением и отбить у него охоту к визитам.

Тесей

## Записка, переданная в дом Скамандеров камуфлори

Все у меня в порядке!

Ньют


	5. Миротворец, 1915 год

## Глава 21

«Совместная декларация стран Антанты признала действия Османской империи против армян преступлением против человечности. Император российский Николай II официально заявил…»

Газета буквально разрывалась от заголовков и коротких заметок под ними. Раньше здесь было расписание скачек. А здесь — сплетни о жизни королевского двора. Тесей со вздохом отложил газету и взялся за следующую.

Все то же самое. Только больше карикатур и обязательный Джон Булль, на этот раз закрывающий собой испуганного слона. Британия не бросит свои колонии в одиночестве, обещает поддержку и равное отношение ко всем…

Презрительно хмыкнув, Тесей перешел к следующей газете. Конечно, не бросит, колонии нужны Королевству как поставщики людей и сырья. Насколько он знал, придумыванием этих карикатур и воззваний занимался целый отдел магловского Министерства, и его работа все-таки давала плоды. Полгода назад лидеры стран еще думали, что война не продлится долго и вот-вот закончится; сейчас они готовы еще немного постараться и прийти к триумфу, и даже поток добровольцев не иссякает. Маглы хорошо работают, это Тесей не мог не признать. Но не мог и одобрить. Ему не нравилась война, но больше всего ему не нравилось то, что война рано или поздно должна будет настигнуть и его самого.

Почему-то вспомнилась встрепанная заплаканная миссис Тереса, сестра незадачливого Зигфрида Харреса. Потом Айола Блэк, готовая убивать за свой брак (хотя Торкил утверждал, что дело далеко не в браке, а в ущемленной гордости, но Тесей сомневался, что тут есть только одна какая-то причина). А сколько еще таких семей, связанных с маглами? Сколько маглорожденных? И все они так или иначе уже втянуты в войну, особенно те, кто имеет немецкие или австрийские корни.

Булстроуд говорил им не забивать голову ерундой и заниматься своим делом. Немало волшебников решили, что война — прекрасный способ скрыть их собственные преступления. И хорошо, что до сих пор никто не начал убивать, ограничиваясь грабежом. Ненамного лучше, но все хотя бы оставались живы. Торкил поддерживал это мнение, но Тесей считал, что это официальная мина для Булстроуда.

Всем было ясно, кто в случае проблем возьмет на себя решение вопросов с маглами при полном попустительстве высокого начальства. Это Тесея устраивало. Аристократы пусть продолжают вариться в своем тесном круге, а он действительно займется делами. Луиза должна была прислать отчет о настроениях, Хокинс только недавно вернулся с неудачной охоты на грабителя, Хельга уже им занялась… Все было плохо. Тесей ощущал, что действует неправильно и упускает что-то очень важное. Последний раз он чувствовал себя так, когда слушал в Запретном лесу откровения Айолы Блэк.

Да где уже эта Исида?! Луиза хвасталась, что купила самую быструю сову в Британии, и где она? Застряла в каминной трубе или отвлеклась на ловлю мышей прямо в городе?!

О том, что Луиза просто не смогла отправить сообщение, Тесей старался не думать. Он выждет еще час и, если к ночи сова не объявится, будет что-то решать. И Хокинс ранен… Все очень плохо. И газеты оставили противную оскомину, даже сладкий, как патока, «Ежедневный пророк» с его натужно-милыми статьями о выращивании каких-то тюльпанов не помогал — даже, наоборот, раздражал, как и положено фальшивке. Нет, не может быть так, что почти во всем мире идет война, а у волшебников нет других дел, кроме как выращивать цветы. Разве что себе на могилы!

Мерлин, когда же Министр поймет, что отсидеться не получится? И запрет на магию никого не останавливает, Хокинса ранили заклятием, а не пулей. И ограбленные маглы тоже были оглушены отнюдь не дубинками. А что уж говорить о программе дрессировки драконов! Магию нельзя, зато науськивать драконов можно и нужно, и пусть этим займутся специалисты.

Вроде Ньюта Скамандера. Семейное дело законного нарушения закона, не иначе!

Тесей покрутил головой и решительно встал. Сейчас он проведает сперва Хокинса и Хельгу, потом Ньюта. И выпьет чаю с Торкилом. Может, и не только это… нет, только это, сейчас не время для развлечений.

***

Хельга встретила его усталой улыбкой. Хокинс лежал рядом, заботливо укрытый одеялом, и Хельга осторожно и невесомо поглаживала встрепанные светлые волосы. Тесей аккуратно притворил за собой дверь и сел по другую сторону от Хельги.

— Все хуже, чем мы думали? — спросил он, глядя попеременно на обоих. Он чувствовал себя почти предателем. Он должен был подумать заранее, должен был отправить с Хокинсом еще двоих, но… но Хокинс предпочитал ходить на охоту один, как Гриммсон, и обычно это приносило успех.

— Он скоро встанет. — Снова слабая улыбка. Хельга отвела глаза. — Тесей, ты ведь знаешь, он всегда встает.

— Да, но почему ты тогда так смотришь? — Тесей обнял ее за плечи. — Что случилось? Ты ведь успела отправить родителей за пределы Британии?

— Успела… а он нет. И теперь он разрывается. Поэтому он попал под удар. Отвлекся, понимаешь? На него обратили внимание на улице, а он же…

— А он чистокровный немец. — Теперь Тесей тоже смотрел на спящего Хокинса. Точнее — Зигфрида Джима, маглорожденного. — На тебя тоже нападали?

— Нет, я ведь женщина, да и не похожа на тех, с плакатов. — Хельга вымученно рассмеялась и тряхнула такими же светлыми, как у Хокинса, волосами.

— Ты недоговариваешь. — А вот Тесей был серьезен. Предельно серьезен. — Хельга… что случилось?

— Его избили. Маглы. Я залечивала ушибы, и они были не от падения. — Теперь Хельга заговорила тихо, но очень быстро. Будто боялась, что прервут или что расплачется. — Он говорит, что так везде. Ты ведь помнишь беспорядки в прошлом году? Они продолжаются. Тесей, я... я боюсь. Я могу справиться с дементором, я ловила оборотней в полнолуние, но это толпа, толпа людей, и мы, волшебники, на самом деле совершенно беззащитны перед ней! Мы не можем ничего, только бежать или отбиваться, но отбиваться не магией! А что потом? Потом будет суд и Азкабан! Только бежать, Тесей, это невозможно! Сдела…

Она запнулась и резко отвернулась, втянув воздух сквозь зубы. Выпрямилась. Гордая, сильная. Бесстрашная. Никогда и ни у кого ничего не просившая.

— Я пробью вам направление подальше от Лондона. Вы оба уедете и будете нести службу там, где вам не будут угрожать только из-за цвета глаз и волос. И заберете с собой семьи. — Тесей встал, твердо глядя на подчиненных. — Вы не должны и не обязаны терпеть такое отношение, а я не должен и не обязан допускать, чтобы вы это терпели. Согласна?

Хельга так и не повернулась, но коротко кивнула и попыталась улыбнуться.

— Спасибо. Да, тебя ТТ искал, тоже забегал спросить, как мы тут. Говорит, у них там собрание и ты срочно нужен.

— Ага, значит ему я нужен, а с братом так и не повидаюсь? — проворчал Тесей, тихо радуясь, что у Хельги хватило сил шутить. ТТ, надо же. Давненько Торкила так не называли.

— А оно вам обоим надо? — едва слышно хихикнула Хельга и еще больше встрепала волосы Хокинса. — Там еще твоя леди мелькала. Ну, ты помнишь, Лестрейндж…

— Она не моя леди! — быстро шагнул назад Тесей. — Она подруга моего брата!

— А, ну да… да, конечно. — Хельга первый раз за весь разговор подняла глаза. — В любом случае она здесь была. И, кажется, не против пообщаться и с тобой.

— Сплетники. И сплетницы! — буркнул Тесей уже от двери. — Если Исида прилетит без меня, прочитаешь, что Луиза написала? А то собрания могут затянуться надолго. И Томаса надо бы покормить…

— Прочитаю. И покормлю. И… спасибо, Тесей. Еще раз.

## Глава 22

— Располагайтесь, миледи, располагайтесь. — Торкил легким жестом сотворил удобное кресло, усаживая в него немолодую беловолосую женщину. — Оливия, вы как всегда верны себе даже в выборе аромата. Абраксас, мое почтение.

Для него кресла сотворено не было — этого не требовалось. Абраксас никогда не садился рядом с матерью, а сыновнее почтение выражал исключительно тем, что развязно (для Малфоя, конечно) опирался на спинку ее кресла и смотрел куда угодно, но только не на мать. Например, на Торкила, и это было неприятно. Торкил не питал иллюзий, что о его похождениях не знают оба Малфоя и что они его не поделили между собой, и это было неприятно — как будто он вещь или раб, хотя он такой же чистокровный, как и они! Но некоторые, конечно, чистокровнее, как они сами считают, и могут себе позволить одновременно с разных сторон положить руки ему на бедра. Торкил едва не отшатнулся, с большим трудом удерживая вежливую улыбку и ненавязчиво отстраняясь.

А тут еще и Тесей… Торкил не хотел его звать на это сборище гадюк и пауков, но Арчибальд настаивал. То ли тоже решил приложить руку к дрессировке, то ли имел какие-то более глубокие и тайные планы. Или все проще, и Тесей был таким же представителем одной из партий, что и остальные. Свою позицию Скамандер не скрывал и уже почти открыто игнорировал приказ министра Эвермонда о невмешательстве в войну…

Эвермонд, кстати, запаздывает. Торкил оглядел собравшихся и отошел к стене, поманив Тесея за собой. Их задача — охранять всех этих аристократов. И, может быть, им даже за это позволят высказаться, если удастся перекричать Оливию Малфой с ее громким визгливым голосом, пробиться сквозь стену отчуждения Абраксаса, разглядеть хоть что-то за завесой дыма, поднятой Финеасом Блэком, вклиниться в быструю речь Мэй Пруэтт… Про Арчибальда думать не хотелось, он был волен заставить молчать простым приказом. Еще был Лестрейндж, темная лошадка из французской ветви, но он, похоже, чувствовал себя так же неуютно. Если не притворялся.

Да, Эвермонду можно было только посочувствовать. Бедный, бедный Министр, который вынужден исполнять свои обязанности, а не убегать.

Дверь в зал негромко скрипнула, и Торкил поднял палочку. Это мог быть кто угодно, защитные чары должны пропускать волшебников по чистоте крови, но, памятуя о некоторых представительницах рода Блэк, не хотелось бы, чтобы сюда ворвался озлобленный мятежник и кинул бомбу. Или Аваду — тоже неприятно.

— Приветствую вас, господа, — начал Эвермонд прямо от двери. Он выглядел как человек, наконец решившийся войти в клетку с нунду. И дверь за собой закрыл быстро, даже резковато.

Тесей вздохнул за плечом Торкила, отступая в сторону. Да, он пройдет в другой конец зала, замыкая контур защитных чар. Треугольник завершает Арчибальд. Пора работать.

Первую четверть часа Торкил в речи высоких представителей чистокровных семейств почти не вслушивался — обмен приветствиями, любезностями, колкостями. Ничего интересного. Представили Лестрейнджа — оказывается, он здесь как делегат от французской ветви рода и одновременно Министерства магии Франции. У французов сейчас много проблем.

— Корвус, если ты пришел просить помощи, то можешь приступать, — наконец решительно перешла к делу миссис Пруэтт, встряхивая рыжими волосами. — Я ничего не хочу сказать про твои манеры, но, кажется, ты не почтил бы нас своим высоким присутствием, если бы мы тебе не были нужны. Так что давай!

— Редкий случай, когда я согласен с Пруэттами, — медленным тягучим голосом добавил Абраксас и демонстративно посмотрел на люстру, не желая пачкать свой взор всякими там… Пруэттами. И заодно Лестрейнджами.

— Помощи? Нет, Мэй, я не прошу помощи у гордых, но бедных ирландцев. — Лестрейндж вышел в центр небольшого зала. Торкил слегка поджал губы, столкнувшись с даже не высокомерным, а полным превосходства взглядом повелителя мира, который выбирает, что он сейчас хочет от него получить. Или кого. О патриархе французской ветви Лестрейнджей ходило много слухов, но обычно он развлекался в колониях, поэтому остальным было все равно. — Но я рад такому единению душ. Я уполномочен вести переговоры с Министерством магии Соединенного королевства, выслушать и скоординировать действия Министерств касательно текущей ситуации в мире. Особенно в том, что касается действия маглов и против маглов.

Французский акцент слегка резал уши. Лестрейндж был неприятен всем собой — и акцентом, и манерами, и голосом. Торкил перевел взгляд на Тесея и подмигнул ему, уловил ответный взгляд и легкую улыбку. Сделал легкий жест, указывая на Эвермонда — следи за ним, охраняй его.

— То есть все-таки просить помощи, — резюмировал Абраксас, все так же обращаясь к люстре. Люстра не отвечала, Лестрейндж чуть прищурился и тоже промолчал.

— Не стоит так давить, — мягко вмешался Блэк, набивая трубку. — Франция — наш союзник и друг. Что вы хотите от нас в деле действий маглов и против маглов, месье Лестрейндж?

— Определенности, мистер Блэк. Как всегда. Или вы снова собираетесь отсидеться на острове? Не получится. Ни остров, ни Хогвартс не спасут. Война поглощает весь мир. — Лестрейндж сделал шаг к Блэку, распаляясь. Потом повернулся к Эвермонду. — Я говорю о том, то если так пойдет дальше, то война поглотит и нас… нас всех. И мы должны разом разрубить этот узел. Вы ведь знаете, что волшебники уже говорят о бунте?

— Кто о чем, а французы о революциях. — Пронзительный голос Оливии звучал еще резче в сравнении с мягким вкрадчивым голосом Лестрейнджа. — Ты предлагаешь подмять маглов под себя, раз они все равно воюют?

Секундная пауза заполнилась общим вздохом. Это было дерзкое предложение, Торкил даже начал немного опасаться за Оливию. Хотя эта точно всех переживет. И вряд ли она всерьез, скорее проверяет Лестрейнджа.

— Я не предлагаю этого, я предлагаю обдумать вопрос и действовать сообща. — Лестрейндж немного сбился с плавной речи, акцент стал ощутимее.

— Мы можем или бежать, или прятаться, или нападать. — Оливия рубанула воздух узкой суховатой ладонью. — Сейчас мы прячемся! Нападать мы тоже не будем, верно, Корвус? И что же тогда — бежать? Бежать подальше?

— К себе в родовое гнездо, — очень отчетливо пробормотала миссис Пруэтт. — Ну не драться же, действительно, так можно и пораниться…

— Мы не можем полностью отделить волшебников от маглов, — кивнул Эвермонд. — Мистер Лестрейндж прав: решать этот вопрос в любом случае придется, и я хотел бы узнать мнение самых влиятельных семей.

— Ой, да какое там мнение! Всех маглов в загон, а самим править, — еще звонче и отчетливее фыркнула миссис Пруэтт, упирая руки в бока. — Что, разве нет?

— В лагеря, — поправил ее Абраксас. — Как они уже загоняют волшебников, не разбираясь в их происхождении.

— К сожалению, разбираясь, — вставил Арчибальд, переглядываясь с Тесеем. — Немецкие фамилии подпадают под экстрадицию все, невзирая на чистоту крови.

— И с этим, конечно же, никто ничего не делает. — Оливия щелкнула ногтями по столешнице.

— Ну почему же, делает, — не остался в долгу Арчибальд. Зря он так, но они действительно много сил тратят на то, чтобы защитить волшебников, на которых могут напасть просто из-за цвета волос или немецкой фамилии, а Малфои, как всегда, ничего не предпринимают, только критикуют. — Но это отнимает много времени из-за слишком большой уединенности некоторых семейств на территории Великобритании.

— Значит, решение лежит на поверхности. — Оливия встала и сделала несколько шагов к центру зала. Теперь между ней и Лестрейнджем было от силы шесть футов. — Ты ведь это хотел предложить? Просто запереть всех маглорожденных подальше, и пусть маглы между собой разбираются. Так мы разом решаем проблему и с маглами, и с опасностью для маглорожденных. Закрытые территории проще охранять. Ты ведь это хотел предложить?

— Нет, я не хотел это предлагать. — Лестрейндж резко отмахнулся. — Не пытайся приписать мне свои идеи, Оливия!

— Но почему нет? Это очевидное и эффективное решение. Или ты внезапно полюбил маглов? — Оливия «изумленно» подняла брови.

— Ты с ума сошла, Малфой?! — Миссис Пруэтт аж задохнулась от гнева. — Разве мы можем загонять людей, как животных в коровники? А дети? А те, кто работает сейчас по всему миру? Ты о них подумала?!

— Не вижу от них большой пользы. Работать они смогут и оттуда, а дети… Финеас?

— Финеас против, — гулко обронил Блэк. — Финеас не хочет перекраивать учебную программу и выделять отдельных учителей для маглорожденных.

— Без образования оставлять детей нельзя! — резко подтвердила миссис Пруэтт.

— Догонят, как только закончится война. Не думаю, что она продлится долго. Министр, ваш вердикт?

— Министр, если вы это сделаете, революция будет уже здесь, а не во Франции. — Миссис Пруэтт уже меряла шагами зал, провожаемая заинтересованным взглядом Абраксаса. Судя по тому, что он молчал, он был согласен с матерью, но не мог найти в себе силы выразить согласие вслух.

— Это бессмысленная идея. — Блэк тоже распалился. Торкил даже удивился такой горячности: вот уж кому всегда было плевать на детей. Но, видимо, благополучие Хогвартса его волновало.

— И дыра в обороне, — добавил Арчибальд. — Хотя, конечно, если правильно организовать…

— Если правильно организовать! — Оливия резко кивнула. — Министр…

— Министр, вы этого не сделаете!

— Господа…

— А может, все-таки стоит…

— Нет!

Торкил, нахмурившись, наблюдал за уже откровенной ссорой. Эвермонд несколько раз пытался вставить слово, но его просто не слышали. Оливия напирала, Лестрейндж философски смотрел в потолок, миссис Пруэтт активно жестикулировала и почти не переставала говорить.

И тут люстра качнулась под ударом заклинания, скрипнула… и рухнула вниз, обдав всех хрустальными осколками. Рядом с Эвермондом тут же оказался еще не успевший опустить палочку Тесей. Торкил едва удержался от того, чтобы зажмуриться. Это выражение лица он очень хорошо знал — Тесей в ярости и собирается совершить какую-нибудь глупость в лучших семейных традициях.

— Господин Министр. — Тесей замер за плечом Эвермонда, возвышаясь над не слишком крупным Министром больше чем на голову. — Прошу вас?

— Кхм, да… Господа. — Эвермонд откашлялся. — Я рассмотрю предложение миссис Малфой, но Министерство не планирует проводить официальную сегрегацию. Мистер Скамандер, верните, пожалуйста, люстру на место. Месье Лестрейндж, мы обговорим с вами отдельные моменты наедине.

Люстра взлетела вверх вихрем собирающихся воедино осколков. Сохраняющий невозмутимо-сосредоточенный вид Тесей коротко поклонился и отступил на свое место, провожаемый заинтересованным взглядом Лестрейнджа и возмущенным — Оливии. Блэк коротко хохотнул.

— Упрям, своеволен, темпераментен. И как тебя до сих пор не убили?

— Я удачлив, — коротко бросил Тесей через плечо.

Удачлив. Торкил ободряюще улыбнулся Тесею. Все будет в порядке.

## Глава 23

Пушистая серо-бежевая сова поджидала Тесея у самых дверей и кинулась ему навстречу с радостным уханьем, как только он вышел. Министр Эвермонд беседовал с мистером Лестрейнджем на французском, и Тесей даже не пытался прислушиваться. Его дело — сопроводить господина Министра до кабинета и ждать распоряжений, если таковые поступят, а не слушать чужие разговоры! Он ведь исполнительный, правильный аврор, который не лезет не в свое дело, а не то, что все увидели.

— Что, Исида, решила сама меня найти? — тихонько спросил Тесей, забирая у совы записку на мятой тонкой бумаге. Сова ухнула и требовательно защелкала клювом, намекая на орехи. Пришлось, конечно, покормить и только потом развернуть записку.

«В Манчестере, Лондоне и Лидсе будут беспорядки, я не успела убрать с доски Дэвидсона. Точных дат не знаю, но слухи слишком упорные, все возмущены «Лузитанией». Сделай что-нибудь!»

Тесей кашлянул, сворачивая записку. Нервничающая Луиза — это было что-то новенькое. Значит, Лондон, Лидс и Манчестер, крупные города, где много магазинов, которые можно разграбить. С этим все понятно, и Дэвидсона тоже можно понять, какой контрабандист откажется помародерствовать. Хотелось только надеяться, что Луиза его не убила… Это было бы лишним. Да она бы так и написала ему, так что скорее всего ранила или наложила чары.

— Мистер Скамандер? — вывел его из раздумий голос Министра Эвермонда. Тесей вздрогнул. Кажется, он слишком шумел и привлек слишком много внимания. Опять. Нет, нужно сосредоточиться.

«Сделай что-нибудь…»

— Господин Министр, ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста. — Тесей отдал ему записку. — Я прошу разрешение на принятие экстренных мер по защите Статута.

И людей. В основном — людей. Но при мистере Лестрейндже нельзя говорить прямо. Тесей понимал, что очень рискует, обращаясь к Министру через головы начальства, но второго шанса могло не выпасть. Да и не собирался он действовать исключительно самостоятельно, он же не вигилант! Просто заранее обеспечит разрешение, вот и все. Но холодок волнения не отпускал, Тесей чувствовал, что уже давно превысил свои полномочия.

Министр молчал целую минуту, разглядывая то записку, то самого Тесея. Покачивался на каблуках, задумчиво теребил и без того смятый листок в пальцах, заставляя нервничать и переминаться с ноги на ногу. Потом вздохнул и вернул записку.

— Хорошо. Я надеюсь, аврорат будет действовать решительно и точно. Вы можете приступать, мистер Скамандер. Месье Лестрейндж, может быть, вина? Мы уже почти дошли.

Тесей не стал их провожать. Действительно, они уже почти дошли. Его зона ответственности заканчивается, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

А ему нужно найти Булстроуда.

***

— То есть ты все-таки предлагаешь выселить маглорожденных из городов на охраняемые территории? И напомни, «Лузитания» — это?..

Булстроуд не спорил, он даже не упрекал, и Тесей был ему благодарен за деловитость. Ему очень не хотелось бы сейчас оправдываться или искать аргументы, побуждая хоть что-нибудь предпринять.

— Это пассажирский корабль, который недавно утопили немцы. Общественность и так взбудоражена. И я не предлагаю выселять маглорожденных, я предлагаю дать возможность скрыться. И маглорожденным, и чистокровным семействам из Австро-Венгрии, Германии…

— Кто мог, тот уже уехал. И кое-кто воюет против нас на стороне Вильгельма. — Булстроуд устало вздохнул. — Но как временное решение… Сколько у нас времени? А, она тоже не знает. Значит, так. Торкил, ты обеспечиваешь связь и защитные заклинания в крупных городах. Куда мы можем всех отправить? Ладно, пусть сами разбегаются. Тесей, ты догоняешь Мэй Пруэтт, она поможет разместить кого-нибудь в Ирландии. Если у тебя есть еще какие-то варианты, используй все. Только не бей сразу люстрой, очень прошу!

— Есть еще Айола Блэк… Она мне должна, — мрачно проворчал Тесей. Под напором Булстроуда он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно. Хорошо, что обычно с ним общался Торкил.

— Эта? Когда успела? Впрочем, неважно, используйте всех. Сколько человек нужно успеть скрыть?

— Всех немцев… несколько тысяч. Волшебников — три-четыре десятка, и часть из них авроры, они заодно обеспечат безопасность.

— Авроры? Погоди… — Булстроуд прикрыл глаза, припоминая. — Да, я понял. Тоже пусть уходят, ты прав. Обязуйте их отправлять отчеты и контролировать ситуацию на местах. Если будет возможность, пусть следят и за лагерями, не нравится мне эта идея. Злоупотребления маглов нас не касаются, но ситуацией могут воспользоваться и со стороны магического мира. Нам не нужны бунты, и тем более бунты волшебные. Если поймаете Дэвидсона… лично меня его жизнь не волнует. Держим связь. Я займусь безопасностью проходов и подготовкой порталов.

Тесей коротко кивнул. Это официальное разрешение на убийство? Булстроуд готов даже на это?

Заслуживает ли человек, призывающий к беспорядкам и грабежам, смерти? Тесей не хотел бы искать ответ на этот вопрос.

***

Догнать миссис Пруэтт оказалось непросто. Тесей ощущал себя Белым Кроликом, постоянно проигрывающим в гонке с временем. Надо успокоиться, надо действовать быстро, но размеренно, не нервничая. Вдогонку ей он отправил Хельгу — Хельге заниматься защитой людей, Хельга сама заинтересована в помощи, ей будет проще. Потом написал короткую записку Луизе: «Будем переселять, следи за ситуацией, Булстроуд забегал».

Очнувшийся Хокинс был еще слаб и потому сидел сейчас над картами, делая расчеты. С теорией у него всегда было хорошо, в городах он ориентировался прекрасно, и Тесей не сомневался, что стратег и тактик из него тоже выйдет неплохой. Торкил ушел, ему не до теории, он решил лично проверить состояние маскировочных чар.

Выдохнуть. Сосредоточиться. Перестать гнаться за временем. У него есть союзники, и ему не нужно все делать в одиночку. Надо написать письмо Блэк. Может быть, обоим Блэкам? Хотя Финеас наверняка не ответит. Альбусу надо написать точно, у него широкие связи, и он всегда готов помогать, искупая какую-то вину. Торкил говорил, что у Альбуса темное прошлое. Но детей он защитит. Тесей со вздохом обхватил голову руками и уставился в столешницу. Как на самом деле мало у него союзников, которые действительно могут помочь.

— Тесей, тут к тебе, — просунул голову в дверь Хокинс. — Ты не кидаешься люстрами?

— Хокинс! Я кидаюсь люстрами только в аристократию! — не выдержав, рыкнул Тесей, поднимая голову. Нашли сплетню дня! — Уже все в курсе, что ли?!

— Конечно! Так к тебе самая что ни на есть аристократия и пришла. И брат. Может, отвлечешься?

— Заботливые, — выдохнул Тесей и пригладил волосы. То, что нужно для завершения дня, это Ньют и аристократия!

Он замер. Ньют мог прийти только с одним аристократом. Одной. Что здесь делает Лита?!

## Глава 24

— Какие люстры ты кидал в аристократию? — с большим любопытством поинтересовался Ньют. Выглядел он, как всегда, насупившимся и немного нервным, с его плеча расслабленно свешивался клабберт, из кармана высовывалась лечурка.

Обнимающая его за руку Лита несмело улыбнулась и огляделась. Она сегодня была одета в брючный костюм, и ей он невероятно шел. Тесей торопливо предложил ей стул. Брату тоже, но с условием не распускать здесь зверей, потому что кабинет он запрет и кормить их будет некому. Это была дежурная фраза, Тесей всегда ее говорил, Ньют всегда кивал, а потом в комнате обязательно обнаруживалась какая-нибудь болтрушайка.

— Большие, — не выдержав испытующих взглядов, признался Тесей и поманил к себе чайник. — Было собрание, решали, стоит ли отправлять маглорожденных в резервации, как скот, а еще слушали Лестрейнджа. Прости, Лита, за неуважение. Он из французской ветви, если тебе интересно…

— Хмм… Интересно. — Лита покачала в ладонях наполненную чашечку. — И кого из моих дражайших родственников ты едва не убил?

Ньют поймал двумя пальцами пытающуюся сбежать лечурку и дернул плечом, пока не вмешиваясь. Даже к своей чашке не притронулся и не кинулся искать Томаса в шкафу, и это Тесея насторожило. Обычно брат спокойно брал еду из его рук и начинал визит вежливости с попыток погладить сову, а сова традиционно пряталась. Что случилось? Ладно, потом расскажет.

— Корвуса. Но я не в него целился… Точнее, я ни в кого не целился, но окатил и его, и Оливию Малфой. Теперь думаю, отравят меня или нет, — с нервным смешком закончил Тесей и привычным жестом перехватил уже поползшего устраиваться в бумагах клабберта, возвращая его Ньюту.

— О! — Лита опустила глаза, и ее плечи слегка задрожали от сдерживаемого смеха. — Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Кстати, он еще здесь?

— Наверное. Ушел с Эвермондом решать вопросы взаимодействия Министерств. А я сейчас решаю, как нам действовать во время беспорядков. Лита… Возможно, в ближайшее время вам не стоит выходить на центральные улицы.

— Я хотел показать ей драконов, — вмешался Ньют, забирая клабберта и укладывая обратно на плечо. — Сегодня отправляюсь в Румынию, а потом в сторону Украины.

— Твою заявку на работу с драконами все-таки приняли? — Тесей не знал, радуется он этому или нет. Его брат всю жизнь хотел работать с животными. Но — драконы. Война. Человеческие смерти.

Это не то, чего Тесей ему желал. Очень хотелось обнять Ньюта, стиснуть, сказать, что любит и что не хочет расставаться. Возможно, он видит брата в последний раз.

Но нельзя. Нужно пить чай и говорить о драконах. Вести светскую беседу, чтоб ей. Тесей широко улыбнулся и отпил из чашки. Как же ему сейчас было плевать, что лечурка опять сбежала и пытается открыть ящики стола. Пусть сбегает. Пусть все его твари сбегают, рычат, пытаются укусить. Главное, чтобы где-то в центре этого ковчега был Ньют. Живой, неискалеченный, любопытный.

— Специалистов нет, сам знаешь. — В голосе Ньюта послышалась затаенная гордость. — Вот. Возьми, я принес тебе. Чтобы… чтобы ты помнил. А мне пора, нужно собираться. Лита, ты со мной?

Он положил на стол небольшой сверток и резко встал, отводя глаза в сторону. Отодвинул стул. Придвинул обратно. Нервным движением погладил клабберта по спинке и хвосту.

— Только допью чай. — Лита улыбнулась и посмотрела на Ньюта с такой нежностью, что Тесей позавидовал. Она тоже его любит. Интересно, он хоть замечает или видит и ценит только любовь своих тварей?

— А… Ладно. Я пойду. До свидания, Тесей. — Ньют слегка расправил плечи и, потратив несколько секунд на отбирание у лечурки ключа от ящика стола, вышел. Тесей еще долгую минуту смотрел на закрытую дверь, так и не донеся чашку до рта.

— Тесей, — мягко окликнула его Лита. — Вы посмотрите, что он вам оставил?

— Да… да, конечно. Но, может быть, потом? — Он не хотел показывать своих чувств при ней. Не хотел выглядеть смешным. — Лита, пожалуйста, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.

— Хорошо. — Она согласилась легко и непринужденно, как и положено леди. — Мы можем поговорить о погоде. В Британии все о ней говорят.

— Да, все. — Тесей со стуком поставил чашечку на блюдца и вздохнул. — Но вы же не отсюда, верно? Слишком… отличаетесь.

— Да, я француженка, но училась здесь. Вы окатили осколками моего отца.

— Кх… — Тесей подавился вздохом и почувствовал, что печаль отступает за волной глупой паники. А если Лита обидится? И почему этот Лестрейндж — ее отец, они ведь совершенно не похожи!.. Или похожи? Голосом, легкой плавностью. Но все-таки?

Лита рассмеялась, быстро коснувшись его плеча кончиками пальцев.

— Все в порядке, я тоже его не люблю.

— Хм, да… Спасибо… — Спасибо, Лита. Спасибо не за поддержку даже. За то, что помогла встряхнуться. Ньют ушел к драконам, он уже взрослый и за ним не нужен присмотр. Надо возвращаться к делам. — Если на то пошло, вы не могли бы мне помочь? Мне нужно написать несколько писем, но я теряюсь.

— Что? Да, конечно. У меня красивый почерк! — Лита снова рассмеялась, очень тихо, как будто смех был ей непривычен.

— Нужно написать Айоле Блэк, чтобы она приняла у себя беженцев и помогла им скрыться от маглов-националистов, если это понадобится. Она меня знает и должна мне, я… я так и не сказал никому, что она использовала Непростительные заклятия, и это спасло ее от Азкабана. Пусть тоже спасет несколько жизней.

— Тесей, я не буду спрашивать, почему вы ничего не сказали и почему признались мне, — помолчав, заключила Лита. — Давайте я напишу, а вы потом перепишете своим почерком? Итак, «Уважаемая миссис Блэк…»

Письмо действительно было написано быстро. Строгое, официальное, от человека, облеченного властью. Тесей не подозревал, что Лита — маленькая хрупкая Лита, лучшая подруга Ньюта — умеет быть такой жесткой и властной.

И нежной. Перед тем как уйти, она легонько подтолкнула к нему сверток. Да, она права. Нужно узнать, что оставил ему брат. Тесей убрал чашки на специальный поднос, с которого их заберет эльф. Отправил письмо, насыпал в кулек еще орехов для сов, чтобы потом было чем расплатиться с птицами.

А сверток все лежал, небрежно завернутый в плотную бумагу без подписи и даже без завязок. Ньют собирался отдавать его из рук в руки, а не посылать. Тесей протянул руку и развернул похрустывающую под пальцами бумагу.

Внутри был небольшой панцирь янтарного цвета и короткая записка:

«Для сильной руки».

## Глава 25

Слегка обгоревший под лучами солнца плакат с измученной женщиной, за спиной которой прятались дети и, чуть поодаль, злобные даже на вид мужчины в немецкой форме, был ориентиром. А заодно — знаменем, указующим и обвиняющим.

— Они звери, истинно вам говорю! Звери, готовые терзать собственных матерей и жен! — высоким, срывающимся голосом выкрикивал пожилой мужчина в таком же обгоревшем и линялом, как плакат, сюртуке. Раскрасневшееся лицо, активная жестикуляция, суетливые резкие движения. Он искренне верил в то, о чем говорил, и это Торкила злило больше всего. Люди хотят ненавидеть и будут ненавидеть. Особенно когда им дают такой прекрасный повод, как защита абстрактных женщин и детей.

— И поэтому мы сейчас пойдем и будем терзать их матерей и жен. — Луиза подошла почти бесшумно. Торкил кивнул. Она озвучила то, что думал он сам.

— Вы всех увели? — Торкил так и не обернулся, держа наготове палочку. Другую руку оттягивал пистолет. Статут, это все Статут, они не могут просто защитить дома куполом и вынуждены смотреть. Смотреть, как стайка из дюжины человек превращается в толпу под руководством одного горлопана. — Может, все-таки пристрелить его?

— Не поможет… Он такой не один, а мы не успеваем аппарировать всех. Маглам тоже нужно уйти, не оставлять же их тут. Но полиция согласилась помочь. Это в их интересах.

— Сог-ла-си-лась. Милость оказала тем, что будет исполнять свои обязанности. Где Тесей?

— Им тоже хочется жить. Думаешь его натравить?

Торкил еще раз выдохнул и пошевелил плечами, пытаясь расслабиться. Здесь он старший, и он не должен поддаваться эмоциям. Будущий предводитель толпы не унимался.

— Что они могут, кроме как сбрасывать бомбы на беззащитные города и топить беззащитные корабли?! Все помнят «Лузитанию»? А сколько еще кораблей и городов они разбомбят?! Они звери, они жаждут власти. Безудержной власти над всеми людьми, над миром! И говорят, что это — благо! Благо жить под их правлением, ведь они лучше знают, что нужно людям! И знаете, что я вам скажу? — Он сделал длинную паузу, переводя дух. Вздернул подбородок. — А я вам скажу, что не бывать этому! Все они такие, и на наши деньги воюют, на наши, которые мы несем в их магазины, их мужчинам. А они передают их не своим детям и женам, нет, они отправляют деньги на фронт, покупают оружие!

Снова пауза. Люди и так понимали, зачем они пришли сюда, но им нужен был повод, разрешение, чтобы самим стать зверями, грабящими и убивающими. Торкил надеялся, что они остановятся на грабеже, но Луиза только кривила губы. Не остановятся. Вседозволенность слишком приятна и сладка, они сорвутся. Не все, конечно. Но им говорят, что немцев — можно. Можно грабить. Можно убивать. Потому что они другие, они враги.

Плакат с перепуганной женщиной, прячущей за спиной детей, зашелестел в этой тишине оборвавшимся углом. И ответом был слаженный вздох, переходящий в многоголосый радостный вопль.

Толпа накручивала себя выкриками, толпа чувствовала свое единство и силу. Они не остановятся.

— Пошли. Где Тесей? — Торкил развернулся и едва не запнулся о странную, похожую на ружье на треноге конструкцию, которую зачем-то принесла Луиза. Что-то подобное он тоже видел на плакатах. — А это что?

— Пулемет. — Луиза погладила конструкцию с нежностью. — Этой мой аргумент против толпы. Они вряд ли захотят попасть под пули.

— Хммм… Ладно, забирай, и быстро аппарируем. Так где, мерлинова борода, Тесей?!

***

Некогда вполне респектабельный, немецкий квартал выглядел немногим лучше трущоб. Торкил смутно припоминал, что погромы уже проходили, но тогда они не были настолько масштабными. Так, по крайней мере, казалось волшебникам.

Только казалось. Торкил стискивал зубы, глядя на выбитые стекла и пустую черную землю там, где должны были быть яркие клумбы. В этом всем была и его вина. Можно прятаться за приказы, закрывать глаза на «дела маглов». Можно, все можно. Но как же отвратительно видеть последствия.

Подняв глаза, он столкнулся с виноватым взглядом Тесея. Наверное, он чувствует то же самое. Стоит, теребит белый цветок в руке. Больше всего Торкилу хотелось сейчас его обнять и постоять так хотя бы несколько минут. Просто так, ни о чем не думая, вдыхая запах кожи. Тесей все так же не любил парфюм. А теперь от него, наверное, пахло порохом и пылью.

Но времени не было совсем. Торкил встряхнулся и быстро начал отдавать распоряжения, не разбирая, кто перед ним, аврор или магл-полицейский. Неважно. Они должны успеть спасти всех. И встать живой цепью, если смогут. А тот пожилой горлопан… он умрет. Потому что нельзя поднимать людей, превращая их в зверье. Не то, которое любит младший Скамандер, а настоящее, злобное, захлебывающееся собственным превосходством, в которое может превратиться только человек.

Толпа подошла одновременно с разных сторон, их вели грамотно Торкил медленно улыбнулся и кивнул Луизе, уже указывающей на предводителя. Ну что ж, поговорим? Нужно выиграть еще немного времени. Толпа все равно возьмет свое, не сейчас, так потом, но лучше все же не сейчас.

— Вы — англичане? — первым пошел в атаку предводитель, выступая вперед. Надо же, действительно патриот. Или ему не понравился уютно устроившийся в ногах у Торкила пулемет, за которым уже сидела весело улыбающаяся Луиза? Тесей стоял чуть в стороне, наблюдая за толпой. Палочки видно не было, цветок он тоже выбросил, зато в руках держал спаренное ружье.

— Да, мы англичане, — вежливо и даже церемонно кивнул Торкил. — А вы, сэр?

— Тогда почему вы — с ними? Разве вы не знаете, что они такое? — Всего два шага вперед. И вздох толпы. И медленно разворачивающийся к ней Тесей, которого не могли не заметить. — Ага, я же говорил! Вот оно, оружие, которое они скупают, чтобы отправлять на фронт! Где вы достали его, мистер немец?

— Скорее итальянец, — гулко донеслось из толпы. — Это «Villar-Perosa», скорострельный пулемет. Так что вы поаккуратнее там, сэр.

Откуда Тесей взял оружие, Торкил даже не стал думать. Возможно, в словах предводителя толпы был резон, но какая разница?

— Мы охраняем закон и порядок. — Торкил сделал еще шаг вперед. — Именем Короля и Господа, уходите! Эти люди не враги вам! Это женщины, чьи мужья сосланы в лагеря! Это дети, которых нужно кормить! Уходите, добрые люди, вы видите, как они бедны! Здесь уже нечего брать, и их боль не искупит боли других людей. Боли станет только больше. Уходите!

— Вы говорите, здесь нет мужчин, кроме вас? — подозрительно уточнил предводитель, чуть отступая. Возможно, речь на него впечатления и не произвела, но он прекрасно понимал, что будет расстрелян первым.

— Ни одного. Здесь только женщины, и мы не заслужили вашего гнева. — Из-за двери одного из домов появилась Хельга. Усталая, в магловской одежде, но все еще гордая. Она судорожно поправила прическу и встала на пороге, скрестив руки на груди. — Эта война не нужна нам…

Толпа постепенно отступала, пытаясь сохранить приличия. Хорошо пылать праведным гневом, нападая на мужчин, которые могут отбиваться. Но не на женщин. Хорошо лелеять мысли о чужих богатствах, когда в тебя, именно в тебя, не целятся дула. Торкил чуть опустил напряженные плечи. Эти люди были еще не готовы преступить черту. Надолго ли их хватит?

— Хельга… уводи оставшихся и уходи сама. Луиза, займись разведкой и дозором, возьми с собой Хокинса, если он в форме. Тесей, держи оборону, вверяю тебе полицейских.

— Это было прекра-асно, шеф, — все-таки не выдержала Луиза и послала ему воздушный поцелуй, бодро убегая, пока никто не заметил, как она хочет разрыдаться. Хельга держалась спокойнее, она молча кивнула на прощание и ушла обратно в дом.

— Они у тебя молодцы. — Торкил коснулся плеча Тесея. — Как думаешь, мы успеем уничтожить этого любителя погромов, прежде чем он успеет снова всех поднять?

— Надеюсь. — Тесей со вздохом опустил руку с оружием и, нагнувшись, подобрал цветок. — Мне сегодня вручили за то, что я был без формы. Люди хотят воевать, и мы это уже не исправим.

Торкил глянул на поникший цветок, очень странно смотрящийся рядом с гладким, ухоженным оружием.

— Мы уже вступили в войну, Тесей. С этим приходится просто смириться.

## Отчет о спецпереселении

Тесей. Переселение прошло успешно, все живы. Нескольким маглам пришлось изменять память, но в целом все хорошо. Хокинс выздоровел. Мы смогли скрыть лагерь от бомбардировок. Луиза познакомила нас с Тересой, теперь она нам помогает.

Держитесь там.

Хельга

## Приказ о формировании летучих отрядов авроров

Для обеспечения безопасности волшебников и мирных жителей и предотвращения возможных беспорядков, нападения вервольфов, излишнего расселения дементоров и злоупотребления магией приказываю сформировать летучие отряды авроров. Маскировка и сопровождающие документы на усмотрение.

Подпись: А. Эвермонд


	6. Солдат, 1917 год

## Глава 26

В Британии такого произойти просто не могло бы. Торкил был в этом уверен.

Перед ним лежала папка с отчетами для полевых судов, из них нужно было забрать те, которые не относились к маглам. Спасти волшебников, которые участвовали в бунтах и дезертирстве, от магловского правосудия.

Спасти бунтовщиков, наплевавших и на Министерство магии, и на тех, кому давали присягу. Давали ведь, раз пошли в солдаты?

Торкил быстро перебрал листки, выискивая знакомые фамилии. Маглорожденным не повезло, увы, но их Торкилу было не жаль. Совсем не жаль, абсолютно не жаль. Они сами выбрали сторону, на которой выступать, и пусть теперь живут по магловским законам! Это их дело, дело маглов, и волшебники не должны вмешиваться!

Мерлин, как же все-таки стыдно. Он снова ничего не может сделать, кроме как злиться.

Левуан, Дебюсси, Паризо, Розье… Розье? Розье участвует в магловской войне и поднимает бунт? Торкил вчитался внимательнее. Так и есть, Винда Розье, 15 лет… Нашла чем заниматься!

Теперь Торкил шуршал листками медленнее, чтобы никого не пропустить. Сколько из этих людей будут приговорены к расстрелу? Восстания продолжаются уже не первый месяц, и французское правительство подавляет их с ужасающей для Торкила жестокостью. Мог ли он понять этих людей? Мог ли он понять это правительство?

Мог и понимал, но ему становилось все сложнее смотреть в глаза солдатам. Они страдают от офицеров, страдают от немецких зверей, страдают от холода и от того, во что превратилась доселе цветущая страна.

Больше знакомых фамилий не было. Значит, только пятнадцатилетняя Розье? Вряд ли. Нет, нет, маглорожденные пусть остаются с маглами! Они так хотели!

Торкил положил стопку обратно, выровнял листки. Все, он сделал все, что мог. Если бы этих людей хотели спасти, ему бы поручили украсть все отчеты. Или хотя бы дали список тех, кто должен выжить.

Он. Сделал. Что. Мог.

Это не Британия, где он действительно знал многое и многих. Это Франция, где он подчиняется приказам местного Министерства и не должен их оспаривать. Таковы требования союзничества и здравого смысла. Он спасет ребенка, а остальные просто ответят за свои действия. Или за действия товарищей. Их расстреляют хотя бы по суду, а не по принципу децимации.

Стиснув зубы, Торкил отступил на шаг и поднял палочку. Пора аппарировать отсюда, пока его не обнаружили. Все, он не всемогущ, и эти люди просто умрут, как умерли сотни тысяч раньше.

Мерлин…

Торкил метнулся обратно и выхватил несколько листков из середины, не глядя, почти зажмурившись. Неважно, кто это, но они проживут немного дольше за тех, кого расстреляли за чужие грехи.

Теперь пора уходить, как можно быстрее уходить отсюда. Всех невозможно спасти, а это бунтовщики, дезертиры, предатели! Они сами своим бунтом подвели себя и своих соратников под расстрел. Это маглы, в конце концов, и какое тебе до них дело, Трэверс?

Ах да, еще найти Розье и отправить обратно к родителям — война дело не детское.

Аппарация прошла чисто. Так чисто, что листки на столе не шелохнулись.

***

Война делала мир блеклым. Торкилу нравилась солнечная, полная любви Франция с ее золотыми бликами в окнах, обилием цветов и тщательно культивируемым сибаритством. Здесь нужно было отдыхать и веселиться, пить какое-нибудь особенно дорогое вино и делать вид, что понимаешь что-то в оттенках вкуса, флиртовать с женщинами и мужчинами, смотреть на яркие звезды в обрамлении волшебных огней.

А не шагать по разбитой колесами и гусеницами дороге, стараясь не подвернуть ногу. И не вдыхать запах гари, держа наготове противогаз — линия фронта не так уж далеко, и газовой атаки можно ожидать постоянно. Не смотреть в разбитые окна пустующих домов, кое-где «украшенных» обильными следами пуль и крови.

Торкил ненавидел Францию за то, какой она стала.

Мимо проехал конный отряд, но до Торкила им не было дела: никто не трогает спешащих куда-то работников Красного Креста. Это смутно обрадовало — значит, у них не было раненых, и не нужно снова пытаться спасти людей, точно зная, что магловские средства не помогут, а магией пользоваться нельзя, и человек скорее всего умрет. Часто единственное, что мог сделать Торкил, это наложить обезболивающие чары, чтобы человек умер хотя бы не в муках.

Торкил ненавидел самого себя за это «хотя бы». За «все, что могу».

Нет, определенно нужно было заняться делом. Сжечь изъятые бумаги, найти Розье, проверить донесения с фронта, отправить отчеты… Еще Альбус обещал поделиться своими разработками. И обязательно поесть, потом времени не будет. А вот отчет может подождать, настроения общаться со штабом не было никакого.

Их «лагерь» представлял собой старый фургон, запряженный черными лошадьми. Один Альбус знал, что нужно сделать с фестралами, чтобы они выглядели как лошади, и Торкил даже не пытался разобраться. Работает, действует — ну и хорошо. Фургон не требует бензина, фестралами отлично управляет Тесей, что еще нужно... Отсутствие необходимости в этом фургоне нужно, но, видит Мерлин, война бесконечна!

Торкил ненавидел войну.

***

Защитные чары были на месте, фургон казался целым, фестралы ненапуганными, Луиза откликнулась на приветствие — почти хорошо. Луиза в последнее время сильно сдала и выглядела контуженной настолько, что реагировала только на приказы. Или на то, как Торкил гладит ее по голове, мельком прижимая к себе. Все будет хорошо, девочка. Все устали.

Она вздохнула, уперевшись лбом ему в грудь. Не верила, но сил возражать не находила. Рядом закипало горькое даже на запах зелье, которое они подливали в воду для раненых. Иногда оно помогало людям выжить. Часто — нет, но и это «иногда» было лучше, чем ничего.

— Исида еще не прилетела? — Торкил помешал зелье свободной рукой, не прекращая гладить коротко остриженные волосы Луизы.

— Нет… Но Томас вернулся и опять где-то спрятался. — Она ответила тихо, но Торкил услышал в ее голосе что-то похожее на улыбку. Он очень хотел это услышать.

— А Тесей?

— Ушел встречать проф… мистера Дамблдора. А как ты сходил?

— Плохо сходил. — Торкил тяжело вздохнул. — Но кто-то проживет до следующего боя. Не будем об этом.

Он не хотел ни рассказывать, ни тем более объяснять. В отчете что-нибудь напишет, но это будет потом.

— Ты поела? Возьми хлеб, я послежу за зельем.

— У нас почти не осталось оносмы и желчи двурога. Здесь их не достать. — Луиза послушно откусила от своей порции. Взгляд ее был пустым и отсутствующим, но Торкил обрадовался даже тому, что она задумалась об ингредиентах. Сама, без напоминания.

— Достанем. Ты справишься. — Торкил сел рядом с котлом и снова помешал зелье. Они справятся.

## Глава 27

— Ты все еще хитрая жопа, Альбус. — Торкил глянул сперва на спящую Луизу, потом на свиток с заклинаниями. Луиза будет спать, пока ее не разбудят, а значит, можно говорить свободно. Тесей и не такое слышал. И видел. И даже участвовал. — И все еще хочешь быть наказанным…

— Торкил, хватит. — Альбус привалился к стенке фургона и заложил руки за спину, изобразив на лице улыбку. Настолько неестественную, что ей не поверил даже Тесей, старательно разливающий рябиновое зелье по маленьким пузырькам. — Я уже понял, что ты не любишь, когда кто-то, по твоему мнению, сидит на месте.

— Не люблю. Особенно когда кто-то сидит в высокой башне. И не тебе рассказывать о невмешательстве в чужие дела. — Торкил раздраженно свернул пергамент в тонкую трубку. — Надо попробовать заклинание. Ты его проверял в поле?

— Да. Но ты сам понимаешь…

— Да, я понимаю, что ты Великий Волшебник! — Трубка из пергамента свистнула в воздухе. Торкил раздраженно развернулся на каблуках и хотел уже выйти, но запнулся о выставленную ногу Тесея. Вот у кого ног хватало на весь фургон! — Исчезни, мне сейчас не до тебя! Проверять это заклинание в бою тебе, между прочим! Все, хватит.

Он хотел уйти. Просто проветриться, не видеть этих людей, которых тоже возненавидел. Один сидит и горюет о каких-то прошлых бедах, которые мешают ему взглянуть в лицо сегодняшним. Второй вмешивается, когда его не просят, и все еще правильный настолько, что иногда хочется, чтобы он погиб в бою и больше не смотрел с таким укором.

Уйти ему не дали. И что-то еще сказать — тоже. Удар по лицу был хлестким и быстрым, Торкил не думал, что Альбус вообще способен кого-то бить.

— Это тебе. Возвращаю. — Альбус медленно опустил руку. Он не улыбался, не смотрел с затаенной в глубине глаз тоской, и Торкил ощутил укол гордости. Вытащить «профессора Дамблдора» из кельи монастыря, в который он сам себя отправил, дорогого стоило.

Но совершенно неэстетично и по-магловски разбить ему нос хотелось все-таки больше, чем гордиться.

— Я хочу свернуть тебе шею, а потом закопать поглубже, — выдохнул Торкил. — Но не буду.

— Хорошо. А то я думал уже наложить на тебя чары. — Альбус похлопал его по плечу. — Ты разобрался с заклинаниями? Они не очень сложные, но радиус действия напрямую зависит от силы волшебника. Можно немного увеличить его при помощи…

— Спрошу тебя прямо. Ты пойдешь в бой? — Торкил все еще хотел что-нибудь сломать. Кость, например. Гнев на самого себя за слабость смешивался с гневом на Альбуса, на войну, на мир, который вдруг превратился вот в это, в котором невозможно стало жить.

— Если война придет в Хогвартс. Я не могу спасти весь мир.

— Тогда у… уходи обратно. В свой Хогвартс. Война уже пришла в Британию, но ты сиди там. И не смотри в окно. — Торкил потер щеку и отвернулся, демонстративно снова разворачивая свиток. — Тесей, в следующий раз, когда я захочу уйти, не мешай мне.

— Теперь я же во всем и виноват… — вздохнул Тесей, провожая взглядом так ничего и не ответившего Альбуса. — А мы потеряли ученого.

— Тес-с-сей… Еще два слова, и я тебя заколдую!

Надо же дать подчиненному возможность хоть как-то самовыразиться. Но потом пусть он наконец замолчит и перестанет так смотреть!

— Ступефай…

***

Это было подло. Но, наверное, справедливо. Торкил очнулся и тут же зажмурился от слишком яркого света лампы на столе. За столом сидел Тесей и перебирал аптечку, укладывая инструменты.

— Где Луиза? — Торкил не сразу смог совладать с голосом. В горле пересохло, затылок ныл так, будто по нему ударили поленом. Очень хотелось надеяться, что это от неловкого перетаскивания, а не потому, что Тесей решил не ловить его во время падения. — Дай воды…

— Ушла к командованию на разведку… сама. Кажется, ваша ссора ее взбодрила. — Тесей поманил кружку палочкой и налил в нее воду. А передавал уже рукой, даже проследил, чтобы Торкил ее забрал.

— Гм… — Торкил волевым усилием не поперхнулся. — Она все слышала?

— Почти. Но мы решили не спрашивать, что случилось, это ваши дела. Я посмотрел заклинания и списки, составил план эвакуации всех шестерых. Думаю, мы успеем за один-два захода.

— Не надо… — Торкил сел и опустошил кружку в два глотка. — Волшебница там только Розье, остальные случайные люди. Не спрашивай, ладно?

— ...Ладно, — после паузы кивнул Тесей. — Значит, одна Розье и те, кого удастся захватить попутно. Томас, Томас, иди-ка сюда… Давай, иди ко мне, пора немного поработать.

Спрятавшаяся между ящиками сова сперва высунула клюв, потом сделала осторожный шаг вперед. Окончательно выманить ее смогли только галеты из сухого пайка. Торкил считал их издевательством над кулинарией и ел исключительно вынужденно, а совы любили.

Вручив сове свиток, Тесей откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся. Красивый. Все еще очень красивый, несмотря на усталость. Торкил поставил кружку на стол и обнял его за плечи. Война научила многому. В том числе обнимать, пока можешь, пока друг еще жив.

— Отправил заклинание в Париж?

— С ним полетела Исида, а это Ньюту. И Лите.

Торкил вздохнул. Наверное, он должен был ревновать, но слишком болел затылок и слишком было не до того. Война закончится — тогда и будет ревновать.

— Надеюсь, не с некрологом?

— Да ну тебя. — Тесей отмахнулся, едва не сбив лампу. — Лучше посмотри план, у меня ощущение, что я что-то забыл. Если я правильно расшифровал штампы, то речь идет о лагере Вируа недалеко от линии фронта. Даже, можно сказать, вплотную к нему. Розье либо там под арестом, либо, что вероятнее, в близлежащей деревне. Если не успела убежать, но вряд ли она умеет аппарировать.

— Далеко… — Торкил зашел Тесею за спину и провел пальцем по карте. — Придется лететь. Надеюсь, у нее не отобрали палочку и она смогла вырваться из-под ареста, иначе у нас будут проблемы.

— Вируа? — Луиза едва успела увернуться от промчавшегося мимо Томаса. — Зачем нам в Вируа? Там нет ничего хорошего.

Выглядела она не слишком бодрой, но однозначно целеустремленной. Торкил все-таки кашлянул и смущенно отодвинулся от Тесея. Хоть какая-то польза от его истерики была. Надо будет извиниться перед Альбусом, что-то он действительно слишком многого требует. Уч-ченые, запереть бы их в таких фургонах и поставить надсмотрщика, который палкой и плетью выбьет новые разработки! Но нет фургонов и нет надсмотрщиков, приходится уговаривать, и иногда пощечинами.

— Там Розье. А у тебя новости?

— Не то чтобы хорошие, Торкил. Нам нужно как можно быстрее эвакуироваться самим и помочь с эвакуацией раненых.

— Наступление?

— Скоро. Разведке можно верить.

— Тогда подъем. В Вируа прорываться будем… по обстоятельствам. Тесей, запрягай фестралов.

## Глава 28

Когда фестралы с грохотом пронесли фургон через ветхие деревянные настилы над ручьем, Тесей едва удержался от неприличного, мальчишеского свиста. Вожжи слегка режут пальцы, локти уже устали, и фургон подбрасывает так, будто он сам превратился в фестрала. Очень брыкливого норовистого фестрала, который хочет играть, а не служить.

А еще Тесей снова был старшим. Старшим для Луизы, для Торкила. Ведущим эту партию, а не подчиняющимся приказам. И ведь думал когда-то, что лучше бы родился младшим и пусть бы Ньют за ним следил и выгораживал!

— Х-ха-а-а, — Тесей натянул поводья, в очередной сдерживая фестралов перед бараком, откуда уже выносили людей. — Много еще?

— Много… Ты не несись так, перебьешь всех. — Молодой француз зябко поправил великоватую шинель на плечах. — Заберите девчонок…

— Решил остаться до конца? — Тесей покачал головой. — Андрэ… Позволь мне сказать крамольное, но ты ценнее, чем сестры милосердия. Если ты погибнешь, будет хуже.

— Мы не успеем увезти всех. А я умею водить, мы уедем на грузовике с припасами. Я уже все рассчитал, даже если попаду в плен, не расстреляют сразу. — Андрэ вздохнул и спрятал руки в карманы. — Они будут мешать, а у твоих наверняка есть что-то успокоительное.

— В смыс… Мда. Я понял тебя. — Тесей постучал по фургону. — Лу, перехватывай!

Эту сцену он уже видел — когда женщин или молодых девушек приходится силой оттаскивать от раненых, которых невозможно спасти и вывезти. Жестоко, страшно, но рационально: живая сестра милосердия принесет больше пользы, чем погибшая рядом с безнадежным. У них действительно было успокоительное, просто не разлитое в пузырьки и не растертое в порошок. Смотреть на то, как Торкил и Луиза почти силой затаскивают двух рыдающих женщин в фургон, не хотелось. Тесей тщательно выровнял вожжи, почти церемонно кивнул Андрэ, прищелкнул языком на фестралов.

Далекий грохот и стремительно нарастающий гул заставил людей сжаться, а фестралов заполошно захлопать крыльями. Хорошо, что маглы этого не видят, а поднятый ими ветер никого уже не интересует.

— Все, мы пошли! Андрэ, удачи! — Тесей свистнул, призывая фестралов к порядку. Сейчас побежим, сейчас, но организованно!

— Храни вас Господь. — Андрэ быстро перекрестил Тесея и почти побежал обратно в барак. Не успеет, скорее всего не успеет, но он прав: если он переживет атаку и даже попадет в плен, то медика вряд ли убьют.

***

Гул и грохот били в уши нескончаемыми волнами. Тесей не слышал даже собственного голоса и истеричного ржания фестралов, несущихся напролом через перелесок и поле. Хорошо, что фестралы выносливее лошадей. Хорошо, что фестралы привычны подчиняться мысли и желанию, а не поводьям.

Дороги окончательно разбиты бомбардировкой, шансов взлететь у них нет, даже если они скроются от глаз маглов: фестралы просто не удержатся на крыле в этой кутерьме. Значит, просто убираться подальше от линии фронта. Только где она, Мерлин?

Натянув вожжи, Тесей заставил фестралов перейти на рысь. Пусть отдохнут, а он попытается сориентироваться. Надо все-таки остановиться и посмотреть карту, нельзя бежать бездумно. Железные дороги, здания — вот от чего нужно держаться сейчас подальше, их бомбят первыми. Потом еще будет газовая атака, она всегда идет следом за артиллерией, но пока еще есть немного времени.

Высокая фигура возникла впереди как будто из ниоткуда. Нет, не как будто. Тесей успел заметить характерную вспышку аппарации даже в царящем хаосе. А потом он разглядел и лицо человека. Поднимающего руку в то ли приветственном, то ли указующем жесте.

Останавливать фестралов Тесей не стал, позволяя Гуннару Гриммсону самому заскакивать на козлы рядом с ним. Как Охотник их нашел, что он здесь делает — потом можно спросить, если они доживут. А если нет, то разницы уже не будет.

— Ты умеешь накладывать защитные чары?! — заорал Тесей ему почти в самое ухо. Гриммсон только самодовольно улыбнулся, и мерцающая сфера накрыла обоих, даже немного приглушив звуки разрывов.

Тесей потер уши и огляделся.

— А фургон и фестралов? — уже тише спросил он.

— Нет, не смогу. — Гриммсон тоже поковырял пальцем в ухе. — Так что давай, прокладывай удобный маршрут!

— Раскомандовался… Ты видел, откуда идут?

— Оттуда. Газ скоро пустят на полосу, потом пойдут на зачистку. Я только от них, думал перемахнуть через линию фронта, а тут такая накладка… Зато вы очень вовремя.

— А ты очень внезапно. — Тесей нахмурился и снова потер ухо. — Много их?

— Нам хватит. Сделаешь фургон невидимым? — Гриммсон говорил деловито и отрывисто, но Тесея не оставляло ощущение, что он открыто иронизирует над происходящим. Эта усмешка, этот хитроватый прищур… — Рано или поздно здесь начнется свалка.

— Торкил сделает. Свалка… — Тесей посмотрел на далекий перелесок, через который можно было бы прорваться. Можно — если лететь и если ты не боишься иприта. — Ты можешь держать чары, хотя бы чтобы нас не задело осколком или землей?

— Я постараюсь. — Гриммсон тоже глянул на перелесок. — А противогазы на фестралов у тебя есть? И нам не помешает… штук пять на каждого.

***

Фургон уже не грохотал, хотя его и мотало из стороны в сторону ударными волнами от разрывов. Защитная сфера не спасала ни от этих ударов, ни от отвратительно мелких капель газовой взвеси, отравляющей изнутри, проникающей сквозь ткань. Если у него не хватит сил, если Альбус ошибся, если что-то пойдет не так — то фестралы умрут первыми через несколько часов. Потом умрут маглы, потому что газ проникает повсюду, а раненые особенно чувствительны. Вместе с ними умрет он сам, отказавшийся от противогаза, чтобы он не мешал видеть. Или нет, не умрет, ожоги от иприта можно вылечить.

Главное — выдержать гонку сейчас. Главное, чтобы фестралы не упали, потому что иначе придется уходить аппарацией — неизвестно куда, неизвестно как, бросив людей.

Да хранит нас всех Господь.

Тесей не верил в высшего духа, который может хранить или наказывать. Он сам может о себе позаботиться. О себе, о других. В ладони греется гладкая рукоять палочки, сделанная из того самого, подаренного Ньютом, панциря. Ему не нужен кто-то, на кого можно перекинуть вину и ответственность.

Но в густеющей смеси тумана и газа он молился. Бессвязно, надрывно, беззвучно, почти без слов. Газ под действием заклинания превращался в белый пар, лишь чуть обжигающий кожу, но Тесей не знал, останется ли этот ожог воспоминанием или превратится в гниющий волдырь через несколько часов.

Да хранит нас. Всех нас. Все тех, кого не сможет защитить он сам. Кого не сможет спасти, кого не смог уже спасти.

Зачем все это, эта война, эти взрывы. Тесей знал, почему война началась. Но не понимал — зачем. Это подло. Это просто подло, вот так поступать с миром.

Пусть в этом будет виноват хоть кто-то. Может быть — бог, высший дух, который карает и милует. Может быть, люди. Пусть будет виновный. Пусть он умрет, исчезнет, перестанет существовать. Тесей не хотел мучений для виновника. Просто пусть исчезнет и заберет с собой этот туман, и смерти, и грохот, и разрушенные дома.

Пожалуйста…

Глаза слезились — от иприта, от ветра? — и Тесей зажмурился, пытаясь вытереть лицо о шинель. Какая разница, пусть на ней осел газ, все равно его глаза уже не спасти.

Пусть все уже закончится.

У него почти не осталось сил.

Туман рассеивался медленно, и почти что привыкший к грохоту Тесей не сразу осознал, что фургон почти не мотает, а над головой не летают самолеты. Они прорвались.

Все уже закончилось. На сегодня. И фестралы переходят на усталый шаг вместо стремительного полета. Нужно встать и проверить, как там люди в фургоне. Только еще немного посидеть, и встать.

Рядом зашевелился Гриммсон, что-то сказал, сняв противогаз, но Тесей бездумно покачал головой. И даже позволил отобрать вожжи. Ладно, пусть сам ведет, если знает куда.

Хотелось бы надеяться, что знает.

## Глава 29

Бездействие и бессилие — вот что действительно пугает. Торкил мрачно жалел, что не может прилечь в обморок рядом с оглушенными и усыпленными маглами. Он даже бродить по фургону туда-сюда не мог, разве что по стенке и поминутно спотыкаясь о раненых!

Поэтому как только фургон перестало качать и подбрасывать, он сразу же выглянул наружу — ситуацию надо контролировать. И первым, кого он увидел, был почему-то не Тесей, а с деловым видом подбадривающий фестралов Охотник Гриммсон.

— Кхм… — Торкил, конечно, заметил и ссутулившегося рядом Тесея. Это все было… неожиданно. — Откуда ты здесь взялся, куда мы едем и что с Тесеем?

— Иприта наглотался. Он, а не я. А я подсел к вам по ту стороны полосы атаки, от которой мы уезжаем.

— Прекрас-с-сно… — Торкил не стал комментировать вечную улыбочку Гриммсона. Если обращать внимание на все его гримасы, то делом будет некогда заниматься. — Давай его сюда и найди место для привала.

Кажется, Гриммсон что-то проворчал насчет прав и обязанностей, но это Торкила тоже не волновало. Сделает, никуда не денется, сейчас важнее сохранить всех живыми. А уж Гриммсон явно всех переживет.

Тесей все-таки залез в фургон сам и даже дал себя раздеть и осмотреть. Вот и хорошо, когда все покладистые и просто делают то, что им сказано. Теперь промывание, заклинания — все как обычно, они не первый раз под газовой атакой.

И не последний, наверное. Торкил вздохнул и глянул на спящих в обнимку сестер милосердия. Нет, пусть спят дальше, их помощь сейчас не нужна, а вот раненые могли не выдержать гонки, и тогда придется устраивать похороны на месте. Не выкидывать же людей…

Фургон поскрипывал, хриплое дыхание людей смешивалось с запахами лекарств, крови и чего-то гниющего. Хотя почему же — чего-то. Газ заставляет гнить заживо, и хорошо, что эти люди не испытывают сейчас боли. Какие мелочи начинаешь ценить…

В стену требовательно постучали, фургон остановился. Похоже, приехали.

***

Костер медленно разгорался, обдавая жаром кончики пальцев. Торкил плавно поглаживал растущее пламя по самому краю. Сейчас они поставят котелок, и в нем впервые за долгое время будет не зелье, а похлебка. Невкусная, как и вся фронтовая еда, но другой нет и не будет. Рядом бродят голодные фестралы, Гриммсон обещал добыть для них хотя бы мышей. Хотелось бы надеяться, что в этих местах осталась живность — на пайках фестралы долго не протянут, им нужно мясо.

Мясо было, мяса было много, но Торкил не мог заставить себя перейти эту грань. Скармливать людей животным… да, они маглы, но они люди! Такого не предложил даже Гриммсон, успевший посоветовать просто добить безнадежных раненых Авадой. Он даже мог бы сделать это сам, если у остальных не хватает духу.

Торкил резким движением поставил котелок на огонь и налил воды. Хорошо быть магом, не нужно искать неотравленный ручей.

— Как думаешь, он, — Торкил кивнул в сторону леса, куда удалился Гриммсон, — всерьез предлагал использовать Непростительные заклинания?

Тесей пожал плечами и растер шею ладонями.

— Думаю, да. И в чем-то я его понимаю, потому что как минимум двое не доживут до завтра, просто будут умирать дольше.

— Но ты не будешь этого делать? — Теперь Торкил смотрел прямо в глаза Тесея. Затуманенные, усталые глаза без следов раздражения. Ему все-таки удалось воспользоваться заклинанием Альбуса. На ходу, без тренировок.

— Нет. Я говорю, что понимаю его, а не одобряю. Он не верит в душу, но верит, что если он сам решил что-то менять в себе, то, значит, пусть так и будет, а ему не о чем жалеть. Я с ним согласен.

— Но?.. — Торкил тоже потер шею, разгоняя застоявшуюся кровь. Почему его так задевает это предложение? Почему он так не хочет им воспользоваться? Ведь это действительно просто и действительно куда милосерднее, чем способы, придуманные маглами.

— Но мне не нравится легкость, с которой можно убить. Слишком просто: убитый ничего не чувствует, твоя совесть практически чиста. Нет уж. — Тесей отвернулся и принялся внимательно рассматривать крупу в мешке. — Отсырела, конечно же. Надеюсь, что не зачервивела.

— Главное, чтобы мы этого не заметили. Сейчас я съем даже мурлокомля без соли. Сыпь и не смотри.

Тесей не хочет говорить. Он действительно считает жестокость убийства преградой? Тесей редко лжет и редко уходит от ответа, значит, наверное, сказал хотя бы часть правды. Торкил не хотел, чтобы Тесей переступал эту грань. А он может, они с Гриммсоном очень похожи. И с Ньютоном тоже, но это понятно, они же братья. Не хотел — но повлиять уже не мог.

— Знаешь, что не нравится мне? — Торкил помешал варево, чтобы не прикипело к стенкам котла. — Что я эгоист и что я забочусь о себе больше, чем о людях, которые вынуждены умирать в муках. Успокой меня. Пожалуйста.

Это было правдой. Торкил очень остро осознал, что на самом деле его волнует его собственная душа, его личность. Он боялся умалишенных и боялся, что его когда-нибудь проклянут и он будет лежать, бездумно глядя в стену. Или выполнять чужие приказы не потому, что выбрал подчинение, а потому что его заставили. Поэтому он стал аврором — чтобы следить за всеми, кто мог бы сделать с ним что-то подобное, и уметь защищаться. Неблагородно, эгоистично, даже немного постыдно. Наверное, нужно быть таким же рыцарем без страха и упрека, как Тесей.

Каким кажется Тесей. Свои демоны есть и в его душе, Торкил был в этом уверен.

— Я уже говорил сегодня одному медику, что его жизнь важнее, чем жизни тех двух женщин. И жизни раненых. — Тесей заговорил медленно, подбирая слова. — Я тоже хотел бы спасти всех, но не смогу. Только упаду в середине пути, не сумев спасти никого. Я не знаю, Торкил. Каждый из нас делает то, что может. Хочет и может. Иначе ничего не получится, но нельзя требовать от себя слишком много, это самоубийство.

— Спасибо… — Торкил сел ближе и с тихим вздохом провел рукой по слегка отросшим волосам Тесея, слипшимся от тумана и пота. — Спасибо. Так, ну что, пора будить всех, кто способен есть?

— А меня подождать вы не хотите? — Гриммсон появился из кустов бесшумно, и Торкил остро захотел применить к нему какое-нибудь заклинание. Лучше всего Круциатус, но Авада тоже подойдет! Вместо этого пришлось слегка отодвинуться от Тесея и ограничиться уничтожающим взглядом. Союзник, чтоб ему!

— Ты все слышал?

— М-м-м… — Гриммсон неопределенно пожевал губами и усмехнулся, с довольным видом вытаскивая из мешка зайца. — Частично.

— Ну и Мерлин с тобой. — Торкил раздраженно постучал ложкой по котелку. — Подъем! Кстати, ты же знаешь, что едешь с нами в Вируа?

— Хммм? — Гриммсон деловито разделывал зайца, перекидывая куски сразу фестралам. — Какие ваши аргументы?

— Ты хочешь жить, вот наши аргументы. Заодно заберешь оттуда одну девицу и отвезешь родителям. — Торкил говорил быстро: нужно успеть, пока не проснулись маглы. — И не говори, что ты явился сюда не за ней и не хочешь получить награду.

— Хмм… — Спорить Гриммсон не стал, и Торкил решил дальше не давить.

Понятно, что наемник не упустит случай заработать, так что пусть займется хоть чем-то полезным, а не только подслушиванием!

## Глава 30

Сперва они услышали выстрелы — короткие залпы, не имеющие ничего общего с канонадой боя, и только потом окрик дозорного. Тесей слегка дернул плечом, сердце глухо ударило где-то под горлом. Кажется, они опоздали и никто не ждал официального постановления трибунала. Бунтовщики должны быть казнены, таково неофициальное требование командования.

Может быть, женщину казнить не будут? Не успеют поймать, отобьется…

Это не очень утешало. Тесей не любил казни. Да, они эффективны, они позволяют держать в узде кого угодно — но они же приводят к возрастанию злобы. Сейчас бунтовщики казнены, и солдаты боятся командования больше, чем врага. А потом?

Что будет потом, уже увидели в Российской империи. Тесей спрыгнул на землю и навис над капралом, резким голосом требующим документы. Капрал был рыжим, немного нервным и смотрел с такой знакомой диковатой озлобленностью, что Тесею стало не по себе. Ньют не должен был быть здесь. Затея с драконами провалилась, но он говорил, что хочет остаться в Румынии. Зачем ему ехать во Францию, тем более сюда, в Вируа?

— Тесей Скамандер, -— прочитал капрал в документах. — Бритиш, надо же…

— Красный Крест не делает различий между нациями, месье. — Тесей говорил резко и холодно. Капрал не виноват, но Тесей и не делает ничего плохого, общаясь с ним без дружелюбия. — Вы пропустите нас, или сперва обыск?

— Обыск. Усиление мер безопасности, приказ полковника Нейля. Что у вас там?

Капрал махнул рукой, подзывая двоих солдат. Перчаток ни у кого из них не было, и Тесей слегка нахмурился.

— Раненые, капрал. И сестры милосердия.

— Прекрасно. Тогда мы все осмотрим, и вы можете ехать дальше.

Капрал коротко улыбнулся и уверенно шагнул в фургон, забрав с собой одного бойца. Второй остался снаружи, и Тесей буквально спиной ощущал его взгляд.

У солдат не было перчаток, и капрал пусть и назвал имя, но невнятно. Но трое — слишком мало, чтобы заниматься грабежом. Или они уверены, что если речь идет о женщинах и раненых, то в фургоне, кроме них, никого нет?

Тесей левой рукой погладил фестрала по шее, правую положил на палочку.

Фургон слегка содрогнулся от мягкого удара о стену, и солдат вскинул оружие, направляя его на Тесея. Тот продолжал стоять, пытаясь не выдать напряжение дрожью пальцев в густой гриве фестрала. Его вряд ли расстреляют, и у них еще есть рябиновое зелье. Спокойно, выжидаем.

Наружу высунулся Торкил, и Тесей выдохнул с облегчением. Жив и, кажется, не ранен. Значит, все в порядке, осталось разобраться с третьим.

— Месье, не нужно стрелять. Если вы действительно дозорные, то правда на вашей стороне. Мы просто медики. — Тесей старался говорить мягко, но волнение делало речь напористой. Солдат отступил на шаг, нервно оглядевшись. Тесей повернулся к нему лицом, перекладывая руку со скрытой под шинелью палочки на пистолет. Нахмурился.

— Тебе бы вместо дементоров самому людей пугать, — прокомментировал Торкил бегство стремительно скрывшегося в кустах солдата. — И как мы будем теперь его ловить?

— Гриммсон поймает.

— Да? — Гриммсон деловито вылез из фургона и посмотрел на еще слегка качающиеся ветки куста. — И добью?

— Нет. Не трогай его. Оглуши, если хочешь, но не убивай. — Тесей медленно опустил руку. — Мы поедем дальше, а тебе лучше действовать в одиночку. Сможешь украсть девчонку?

— Не хочешь смотреть, как я работаю? — Гриммсон сел на пожухлую траву рядом с колесом фургона. — Украду, конечно. И даже доставлю в Париж родителям. Но не прямо из лагеря, приведите ее хотя бы на окраину, иначе будет слишком много свидетелей. Твоя сова меня найдет.

— И смотреть не хочу, и знать твои методы. Считай это трусостью, если угодно. — Тесей прошел мимо и вскочил на приступку фургона, Торкил едва успел отступить.

— Не лезь в бутылку, — отмахнулся Гриммсон с недовольным видом. — Я тебя даже не осуждаю. Тащите девицу, и мы разойдемся.

— Хочу надеяться. Жди Томаса в любом случае, даже если Розье уже расстреляли вместе со всеми.

***

«Украсть» Розье оказалось неожиданно легко. Даже очень легко, и Тесей заподозрил, что командованию не терпелось избавиться от этой ответственности. Одно дело отдать приказ о расстреле и даже децимации взрослых мужчин, а совсем другое — казнить ребенка. Хотя, конечно же, сама Розье себя ребенком не считала и никаких угрызений совести по поводу участия в бунте не испытывала. Симпатии к «капралу», оказавшемуся одним из зачинщиков бунта, — тоже. А ведь могла бы помочь ему вытащить хоть кого-то из своих соратников, палочку-то у нее не отбирали. Но — нет.  
Тесей широким жестом погладил распушившего перья Томаса и привалился спиной к дереву. Хотелось отдать Розье Гриммсону или кому угодно и больше об этой проблеме не думать. Сбежать куда-нибудь в Румынию, к драконам и сидеть там. Не поможет, война уже везде, но в Румынии Ньют. И Лита, если она не уехала. Лита… она ведь тоже француженка. Тесей внимательно вгляделся в преисполненное гордости лицо Розье. Нет, совсем не похожи. Розье выглядит жестче даже сейчас, когда еще не сошла детская мягкость. И этот холодный взгляд, как у всех аристократов…  
— Почему ты вмешалась в дела маглов? Как ты вообще здесь оказалась? — Паузу хотелось заполнить, а этот вопрос Тесея действительно интересовал.

Розье медленно пожала плечами и чуть скривилась.

-— Случайно. Здесь недалеко живут знакомые моей семьи, и я должна была скрываться у них. Или тебя на самом деле волнует, почему я вмешалась, аврор? — Розье раскатисто фыркнула и сложила руки на груди. — А потому, что хотела узнать, как далеко они зайдут в своем лицемерии. Три года назад они ходили, гордо бряцая оружием и распевая патриотические песни, и тут вдруг оказалось, что война неприятна и в ней можно проиграть. Сперва я просто слушала, потом пыталась поговорить. А потом параноик Нейль начал видеть в каждом бунтовщиков, в том числе и во мне, хотя я просто смотрела и спрашивала! И я решила, что раз меня незаслуженно обвиняют, то это надо заслужить!

Она уже почти кричала, и Тесей не стал ни прерывать, ни задавать еще вопросы. Розье нужно было выговориться, так почему бы и не выслушать?

Как она тоже похожа на Ньюта… не на Литу, а на Ньюта, когда тот пытается объяснить, почему не хочет жить по правилам семьи и Министерства.

— Маглы… маглами легко управлять. Их даже не нужно обманывать, достаточно просто вовремя кивнуть. Или возразить. Я спросила у них: если они решают за других, кому жить, кому умирать, то почему не могут решить этого за себя? Почему они так превозносят себя над австрийцами, которых запугало командование, а сами трясутся при упоминании полковника? Они ничего не смогли ответить.

— Ты уверена, что это именно ты их подтолкнула и направила? — Тесей покачал головой. Вряд ли все было так просто. Усталость подтачивает волю сильнее страха. Люди уже не могут воевать. Они хотят мира и готовы драться за него с отчаянной решимостью. — А что тебе не внушили мысль их подтолкнуть?

Вспомнилась другая ночь, другой лес, другая женщина. Айола Блэк тоже была уверена в том, что убить короля — ее личное решение. Возможно, и Розье просто воспользовались.

— Да. Я точно это знаю. Здесь нет других волшебников, кроме нас. — Розье выпрямилась и выдохнула сквозь зубы. — Маглами управлять несложно, они не понимают, когда на них воздействуют. И без меня они бы, может, и начали бунт, но гораздо позже, когда не было бы никаких шансов. А так шансы у них были. Были бы, если бы они действовали быстро!

— А тебе-то это зачем? — Тесей не скрывал скептического настроя. — Просто развлечение?

— Развлечение? Нет, аврор, это не развлечение. Это логика. Если несправедливо обвинили — заслужи. Если видишь революцию — возглавь. Но не сиди и не жди! Нет ничего хуже бездействия и попыток убежать.

Она была права. И она ошибалась. Тесей молчал, глядя на мятежницу. Когда-нибудь эта решительность ее погубит: слишком уж легко Розье бросалась в омут. Наверное, это просто возраст?

— Будь осторожнее, — бросил он, наконец-то увидев приближающегося Гриммсона. — Отправляйтесь. Нам тоже нужно ехать дальше.

— Да идем уже, идем. — Гриммсон широко улыбнулся. — Ты так говоришь, будто это твои личный лес.

— Нам нужно ехать. — Тесей кивнул обоим и аппарировал. Пусть разбираются сами, у него не было больше желания разговаривать. После войны они, наверное, еще встретятся, и не раз, но это будет потом.

Война ведь должна когда-нибудь закончиться, верно?

Тесей хотел домой.

## Письмо, переданное в Румынию почтовой совой

Здравствуй, Ньют. Надеюсь, что еще увижу тебя. Как твои дела? До меня дошли слухи, что драконы подчиняются только тебе. Семья почти вся переселилась в горные районы и теперь в безопасности. Твой подарок украшает рукоять моей палочки, очень удобно. Скоро нас должны отозвать обратно в Британию.

P.S. Выживи, ладно?  
Тесей

## Письмо, переданное во Францию почтовой совой

Здравствуй, Тесей. Да, драконы слушаются только меня, и проект, наверное, свернут. Здесь тихо, боевые действия до нас почти не доходят, поэтому не беспокойся. Я научил камуфлори предсказывать авианалеты. У меня все в порядке.

P.S. Я тоже не хочу тебя оплакивать…

Ньют


	7. 1921 год. Эпилог

— Яксли, Адамсон, Честертон, вы занимаетесь входами. Кэрроу, забирай своих и рассредоточьтесь по трибунам. Халек здесь? Луиза, ты опять занята чем угодно, кроме дела?! А, она уже рядом с Эвермондом, хорошо. Хок… тьфу, Джим и Йохансон, на периметр к северу со стороны магловской деревни. Кстати, поздравляю с помолвкой.

— Спасибо. — Хельга старательно скрывала смех за прижатым к губам кулаком. — Выражаем ответную признательность, надеемся увидеть, приглашение выслано…

Торкил посмотрел на нее с такой неизбывной печалью, что Тесей не выдержал. Вальяжно подошел ближе, встав за спиной начальства, и громко вздохнул.

— Все уже четыре раза обсудили, мы на местах.

Очень хотелось просто взять Торкила за плечи, усадить в теньке и долго, вдумчиво эти самые плечи ему разминать. И обязательно пройтись по области между лопаток, там у него вечно болит от перенапряжения.

— Скамандер, иди…те к загону с гиппогрифами! У вас еще облет! — Торкил раздраженно развернулся на каблуках и дерганым нервным движением поправил зажим для галстука.

— Уже облетели. И к морскому черту сходили. И даже к здухачу. — Тесей сохранял полный благожелательного спокойствия вид, краем глаза наблюдая, как подчиненные бодро предпринимают тактическое отступление. Нервничающий Торкил был явлением привычным, но всегда немного раздражающим.

— К кому вы сходили? — В голосе Торкила слышалась растерянность. Вот и хорошо, главное — вытащить его из спирали самонакручивания.

— К здухачу, это талисман хорватской команды. Умеет отгонять непогоду. Славяне очень практичные люди… — Тесей отошел к нижнему ряду трибун и сел, с наслаждением растирая колено. — Гиппогриф понес, в итоге мы чуть не сломали одно из колец. Конечно, я обругал лютенов, но они, кажется, только порадовались. Торкил, я больше боюсь их проказ, чем нападения извне.

Торкил с тяжелым вздохом сел рядом и несколько раз качнулся из стороны в сторону.

— Матч еще не начался, а я уже чувствую себя выжатым. А еще ведь отвечать на все письма, Аричибальд очень не вовремя решил подать в отставку.

— Хитрая задница. Но ты же хотел карьеру и последователей, слизеринец!

— Хотел… — Торкил потер лоб, потом виски. — Еще Альбус ходит какой-то напряженный.

— Вы с ним все еще в ссоре? — Тесей все же положил ладонь на шею Торкила, растирая и разминая. Торкил с довольным видом улыбнулся.

— Нет, да мы и не ссорились почти. Я спросил, что случилось, он отказался отвечать, а в таких случаях давить на него бесполезно. Может, хоть на матч придет, развеется.

— Вряд ли. Развеется вряд ли. И не признается. А с тем австрийцем разобрались? Я последние доклады… хмм… пропустил, слишком был занят.

— Лучше бы ты их пропустил, нельзя так неприкрыто спать, мистер Скамандер! — Торкил смерил его строгим взглядом. — Так и не поймали, но поймаем еще, куда денется. Он же явно не может без благодарной публики, так что сам выйдет на свет. Вот тут мы его и…

— Лучше бы побыстрее. — Тесей свободной рукой вытащил из нагрудного кармана часы. — Я пошел.

— Иди, иди. — Торкил с кряхтением встал и потянулся. — Кстати, на кого ставил?

— На французов. Славяне хороши, но их вымотали последние матчи. Но ловцы примерно равны, пусть и летают в разной манере. Матч может быть интересным!

— А они именно хорваты или представляют объединенное королевство? Я мало слежу сейчас за политикой маглов.

— Они хорваты, но поддерживают идею, так что объявлять их будут соответственно. — Тесей пощелкал ногтем по стеклу часов. — Все, я совсем ушел.

***

Финальный матч Чемпионата по квиддичу проходил в Британии впервые за семь лет. Последний был накануне войны, и в дальнейшем проводились только небольшие встречи на стадионах, которые можно было закрыть чарами от бомбежек. Потом в стране было неспокойно из-за постоянных стачек и забастовок магловских рабочих, да и сам квиддич был в упадке. Французскую команду вообще никто не ждал, но сейчас они считались признанным фаворитами. Хорваты тоже оказались сюрпризом для специалистов, так что матч действительно обещал быть как минимум любопытным.

Сперва Тесей наведался к гиппогрифам, потом снова зашел посмотреть, как усыпляют здухача. Это было очень красивое существо, отдаленно похожее на человека, но покрытое короткой пятнистой шерстью, как леопард, и с пышным длинным хвостом. Здухач ворочался, недовольно фыркал, перекладывал подстилку поудобнее. Он был очень занят и не замечал ни накладывающего на него чары мага, ни затаившегося в углу Ньюта, что-то торопливо записывающего в потрепанной тетради.

Наверное, стоило подойти и поздороваться. После войны они виделись несколько раз, в основном на семейных ужинах, скучных и заполненных никому не нужной болтовней. Ньют терпел их, как воспитанный низл терпит шалости детей, но не более того.

— Привет! — Голос за спиной был тихим, женским. Тесей повернулся, и в груди слегка екнуло.

— Здравствуй, Лита…

Она была еще красивее, чем раньше. Взрослая, но с теми же внимательными глазами и чуть приподнятыми в улыбке уголками губ.

— Ты тоже прячешься здесь? — Она поправила заколку в волосах и покачала головой в притворном осуждении.

— Разве что от начальства. А ты? — Тесей сунул руки в карманы и покачался с пятки на носок. — Лестрейнджам положены лучшие места, я помню.

— Рядом с Малфоями и моим дражайшим папенькой. Вот потому и прячусь. А Ньют… — Лита глянула на Ньюта с такой нежностью, что Тесей тут же захотел уйти. Немедленно. Чтобы не видеть обоих. У него, в конце концов, много работы!

— А Ньют нашел себе занятие по душе, — вздохнул Тесей и отвел глаза. — Я пойду…

— Вроде того. Здухачи редкие, хоть их и не истребляли. — Лита рассмеялась и коснулась кончиками пальцев рукава Тесея. — Потом ты вернешься? Я, наверное, не буду выходить, в загонах меня точно не найдут. Но мне будет очень скучно здесь одной.

— А Ньют? — Тесей не удержался от неприкрытой иронии в голосе. Даже сарказма.

— Он не хотел задерживаться… — Лита улыбнулась и убрала руку. — Но если ты будешь занят, то я попробую уйти с ним.

Она хочет видеть… его? Не Ньюта? И даже не пойдет с ним в поля ловить... кого там Ньют хотел ловить?

Тесей ощутил себя редким дураком. Ревнивым впридачу. Мало того, что придумал себе обиду на брата, так еще и решил бросить Литу из-за нее!

— Такой девушке не стоит укрываться в загонах. Мы спрячем вас, мисс, от любых отцов! — Тесей сделал строгое лицо, как на плакатах. — Только схожу к брату. Тем более здухача уже почти усыпили. Это всего одна минута!

Действительно — много ли нужно, чтобы позвать Ньюта, махнуть ему рукой и… и все. Тесей не знал, о чем говорить. О книге? Они говорили, но Ньют, кажется, считал, что твари брату не интересны. Надо будет уточнить, не изымали ли во время последнего рейда редких животных. Если да, то Тесей знал, кому он их подарит. Тайком, конечно, чтобы никто не узнал. И тварям польза, и Ньюту радость, а без разговоров можно и обойтись.

Тесей улыбнулся Лите.

— Мисс, позвольте вас проводить. Здесь, конечно, нет люстр, но я обещаю вам, что смогу найти способ защитить вас…

***

Торкил обнаружился на том же месте, где его Тесей и оставил. В другое время Тесей побродил бы с Литой по торговым рядам, они купили бы что-нибудь ненужное, но памятное, а потом пошли на матч, вооружившись омниноклями, но он все еще был на службе, а Лита нервничала. Сам Тесей Корвуса Лестрейнджа не видел, но верил, что тот не преминет появиться: матч был возможностью пообщаться и восстановить некоторые старые связи, вряд ли Лестрейндж-старший упустит ее.

— А вот и ваше обоюдное спасение, — возвестил Тесей, подводя Литу к скамьям. — Торкил, ты хотел, чтобы кто-то занимался письмами?

С Литой они этот вариант уже обсудили. Что может быть более удачным предлогом исключить общение с неприятными людьми, чем служба в Министерстве? Главное было уговорить Торкила, но Тесей в успехе не сомневался.

Торкил посмотрел на обоих взглядом, в котором читалась безмерная усталость. Но возражений не последовало.

— Когда я сам столкнулся с этой проблемой, мисс Лестрейндж очень помогла мне. У нее прекрасный аналитический ум и отличное владение словом. — Тесей почувствовал себя глупо под взглядами обоих, но останавливаться не стал. — А ей нужно занятие, которое послужит предлогом не видеться с семьей. Возможно, ваши интересы совпадают.

— Понятно. — Торкил едва слышно хмыкнул. — Мисс Лестрейндж, буквально несколько минут, мы обсудим.

— Да, конечно. — Лита кивнула и слегка приподнялась на носках, демонстративно что-то высматривая за их спинами. — Я тогда возьму что-нибудь освежающее, если вы не против.

Она ушла без спешки, но и не оглядываясь. Красивая, маленькая, гордая. Беззащитная.

— Торкил… — Тесей остановившимся взглядом смотрел в толпу зрителей, где скрылась Лита. Когда-то Торкил ему сказал, что будет ревновать, но не запрещает ему любить кого-то другого.

— Она тебе нравится? — Торкил коротко глянул ему в глаза без ревности и даже удивления. Тесей кивнул.

— Да…

— Иди за ней…

Поцелуй был нежным и невесомым, Торкил прощался — как будто навсегда. Но ведь это было не так? Война изменила многое, но не смогла разрушить… любви? Дружбы? Да пусть идут к Мерлину все эти условности!

Тесей вздохнул, слегка прикрыв глаза, и порывисто обнял его, с силой прижимая к себе.

— Спасибо. Я все равно люблю тебя. Ты знаешь…

— Знаю. — Торкил не отстранялся, только дышал чуть глубже и чаще, чем обычно. — Все хорошо. Иди давай.

Он сделал шаг назад, одновременно легонько толкая Тесея ладонью в грудь. Торкил прав. Пора, не стоит растягивать прощание. Да и не прощание же это! Тесей не собирался бросать работу и друга, брата же он не бросает!

Коротко кивнув, Тесей улыбнулся и сунул руки в карманы, разворачиваясь на каблуках. Горло немного сжималось, но улыбка была искренней. Яркий свет солнца ударил по глазам, тут же заставив прикрыть их ладонью.

— Лита! — Тесей уверенно пошел через толпу. — Лита, подожди! Прошу прощения, леди, сэр… Лита!

## Письмо, переданное мисс Лите Лестрейндж почтовой совой

Уважаемая мисс Лестрейндж!

Мы рассмотрели Вашу кандидатуру и приглашаем Вас на службу в Министерство магии Британии на должность ассистента начальника Отдела магического правопорядка.

Выражаем надежду на Ваше согласие.

Торкил Трэверс

## Приписка на обратной стороне

Мы действительно будем очень рады вас видеть!

ТТ


End file.
